Love is Stronger than the Code
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Commander Shepard's little sister is in love with someone who she doubts will ever love her back. She told Samara she loved her before they attacked the Collectors but was turned down. Now a year later she's hoping she can be with the woman she still loves. OCxSamara Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (will take place between ME2-ME3 and during ME3…no flamers plz…)
1. Chapter 1

Love is Stronger than the Code

Summary: Commander Shepard's little sister is in love with someone who she doubts will ever love her back. She told Samara she loved her before they attacked the Collectors but was turned down. Now a year later she's hoping she can be with the woman she still loves. OCxSamara Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (will take place between ME2-ME3 and during ME3…no flamers plz…)

Disclaimer: The Mass Effect Series does not belong to me cause if it did…my Femshep would've been with Aria or Samara from the start lol. Angel however belongs to me cause I made her up as well as Jason, but he's only half mine. Jason also belongs to my friend John.

Also all the recruits Angel trains belong to me…I made them up! :D lol

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**This story will start about a year after the Collectors but a few weeks to about a month before the Reapers attack Earth. So kind of in between ME2 and ME3 then moving into ME3 I suppose. Although the part before the Reapers won't last long so only a short part of the story is in between.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

**ALSO this will be slightly changed from how you originally meet Samara in ME3 at the Monastery where Samara's two remaining Ardat-Yakshi daughters are, the mission is way off in the game, well not WAY off but a while so I might have the Asari Councilor ask Shepard to go a bit earlier.**

**ALSO I know a certain part in here isn't Samara but I thought why the fuck not? It's just her getting a bit drunk I mean…her life as a Justicar must be hard so why not unwind once in a great while?**

Chapter 1

Commander Jane Shepard, Commander of the Normandy SR-2 , had been brought back to life by Cerberus months ago. She had been thrown into a war between humans and an alien race called the Collectors who where abducting Human colonies. She didn't work for Cerberus…she worked with Cerberus to stop the Collectors but her time with Cerberus was almost over. She sat on the bed in the Alliance Headquarters on Earth just thinking about how lucky she was to get everyone out of the Suicide Mission alive, she combed her fingers through her shoulder length red hair before sighing. As she sat in her room that Alliance had given her, her thoughts wondered to her little sister who was the result of her mother Hannah Shepard falling in love with an Asari Matriarch named Moraga. She looked at the recent picture that had been sent to her by her little sister.

In the picture the asari was wearing a long sleeved top that stopped about two inches under her breasts and bore the Alliance symbol on the left shoulder. Unlike Moraga, who had dark blue skin, the young asari had pale blue skin with a dark blue stripe that went across her bottom lip down to her chin with two markings on each side of her face that started above her eyes and made their way around her eyes down towards her jaw line, a few lines stuck out in certain places and the markings where made that you could see where the line stopped and moved to the next line by all the corners the markings had…although the one on her lip was just a normal straight stripe along with the two she had above her eyes that looked like eyebrows. She couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about her sister telling Anderson that she wasn't going to wear those stuffy uniforms and that she would be changing it to fit her style. In the picture, her sister didn't wear a normal smile…she wore a cocky smile.

However her sister had admitted that because she had been trained by Aria T'Loak for a few years before attacking the Collectors, she had a tendency to get a bit cocky. She heard her door open making her look as Angela Shepard came walking in looking annoyed making her roll her eyes. "What happened now?" asked Jane standing up as her asari sister walked to the window.

"Nothing…just…had a dream." she muttered.

"What dream?"

"Another time, another life."

"Oh. That dream." sighed Jane.

"More like a fucking nightmare. I opened my heart up to that woman before the Collectors and I get…" her sister sighed as she looked out the window. "…I understand her code it's just I was hoping she felt the same way. Although I suppose to her I was nothing more than a criminal."

"Angel you weren't a criminal. She did tell you good job when you where on the Normandy with Joker when the Collectors attacked. You helped him get to the AI room to allow EDI control." stated her sister making Angel press her forehead to the large window.

"Yeah but no madder how hard I tried I couldn't keep people from being captured! I was holding onto Chambers' legs trying to pull her back as Collector pulled her into the elevator. I screamed at them telling them they where stupid, that it was their mistake for not capturing me as well. They ignored me, it's because I'm an Asari…if I was human I probably would've been captured."

"Did you want to be captured?!" asked Jane giving Angel a weird expression.

"No but still." stated the asari. "Look my birthday is coming up soon."

"Next month." nodded the woman making Angel sigh. "Twenty-two years old."

"I'm getting old."

Jane busted out laughing making Angel glare at her. "You can't say you're old until you're in your Matriarch years!" she stated laughing making Angel pout a bit.

"I got to go Jane. Anderson has me training the new recruits. Pains in my ass but they don't argue with me because Anderson told them I'd flay them alive…with my mind." she stated making Jane smirk as she thought of how she walked in on Liara T'Soni saying the same thing to a human. "Stop thinking about Liara. Or at least call her and have sex over Omni-tools or whatever…bye." She kissed Jane's cheek and left the room.

Over the course of the month Jane would watch as Angel made the human recruits run laps, shouting at them when they tried to walk. It was almost like Angel had been born for this job but when her mother Moraga was angry she could be a drill sergeant so it's no surprise Angel was like one as well. To keep up Anderson's threat the girl had made her biotics come alive when one of them back talked her making that kid take off running to do as Angel instructed. She wanted to leave this room and go get Angel a birthday present but the Alliance made it clear she wasn't allowed to leave with out supervision because they thought she was a spy for Cerberus or some shit like that, all she knew is that she was being held for Observation from the moment she turned herself over two weeks after defeating the Collectors. She looked at her Omni-tool and got an idea that mad her smile and look down at Angel.

"Come on!" snapped the asari as a human girl fell down making Angel sigh as the others pushed her out of the way. "Hey you asses you could stop and help her up!" She walked onto the track and grabbed the girl's arm and hoisted her up when she fell against Angel.

"My ankle."

"Alright." she whispered picking the girl up in her arms and carrying her over to the benches. She sat her down on the bench and called for a medic through her Omni-tool. "Sorry if I seem harsh and all that stuff."

"It's your job." smiled the human girl who was probably two years younger than her.

"Yeah. Don't tell the others but I wouldn't flay you guys alive…that's Dr. T'Soni's job."

"You know Dr. T'Soni?!" asked the human girl smiling.

"Well…yeah. You all do know my sister is Commander Jane Shepard right? The one that defeated Saren? She dates Liara…at least I think they're still together." she muttered rubbing the back of her crest in thought when she saw some of the boys stopping. "HEY!" They looked at her. "Did I tell you to stop?!" She grinned as they ran. "I enjoy my job a bit to much." The human girl laughed making Angel smile at her, a real smile.

Justicar Samara walked down the Alliance Headquarters' hallways, having been called by Shepard which the Council allowed seeing as the Justicar wouldn't break Jane out. She walked through the door making Jane turn from the windows as she held a data pad in her hands. "Hello Samara." smiled the human woman.

"Shepard, I came as quickly as I could and…I got the item you requested. Although I'm a little confused as to why you needed it." stated the Justicar holding out the thin black box making Jane take it and open it, inside was a charm bracelet that had the Omega symbol as a charm, Alliance symbol as a charm, a heavy pistol charm, a planet charm that would be Thessia, a charm that said SR-2 for the Normandy, and some other little charms that had a significant meaning for each of the Normandy squad mates.

"Nice, how much did it cost you. I can pay you."

"Only five hundred credits, I got it done on Omega and…T'Loak had seen me. She convinced the guy to give me a discount." she stated. "I'm confused as to why she would help me but I decided not to question it."

"Alright…" she used her Omni-tool to wire 500 credits into a credit chit and then she handed the chit over to Samara who took it with a smile.

"Shepard is everything alright?" asked Anderson walking in. "You called for me."

"Yes could you take Samara to the training yard?" she handed Samara the bracelet. "There's someone I want her to see. The box goes to that someone."

"Understood." nodded the Matriarch as Anderson nodded and motioned for her.

Angel was running backwards as she ran beside the girl who had injured her ankle two days ago. She only ran with her because she didn't want the others pushing the girl over to get by her, she had been told the girl's name was Sasha and so far she was Angel's favorite recruit. The girl had a slight limp to her run but she was doing good considering when she had fallen and was diagnosed with a sprained ankle. Sasha was groaning in pain a bit making Angel get worried and she went to say something but Sasha shook her head before telling her she wanted to do a few more laps before stopping. That's when Angel smacked into a body making Sasha stop and turn to see that Angel had smacked into Anderson, her back pressed against his front.

"Um…who's behind me?"

"I am." said Anderson making Angel turn quickly when she saw because Sasha stopped others stopped.

"HEY!" she screamed making them take off running making her roll her eyes. "Sasha go sit down before the others get ideas."

"Alright." answered Sasha limping over to the benches.

"What is it Anderson? I've been doing my job…yelling at them and keeping your threat alive." stated the younger girl when her biotics flared up as a few boys stopped to check Samara out, once seeing the biotics they took off running.

"Your job is more than yelling at them."

"Doesn't feel like it especially when they slow down with me telling them to stop!" she shouted at all the recruits who picked up pace. "Come on! Two more laps and you guys can go eat lunch!"

"Your sister requested I bring someone to you." he said stepping aside and her eyes widened as she took a step back. Samara standing there looking shocked as she stared at Angel, her pale blue eyes running up and down the girl's form noticing she had grown a bit and even developed a nice muscular looking stomach.

"I…" stated Angel who shut her mouth and glared up at the building.

"I was asked to bring you this." said Samara holding the box out making her look at it. She took it from Samara and pushed the top open for her to chuckle and stare at it.

"A charm bracelet and it has everything on it. Omega, Alliance, SR-2, Thessia…wow…"

"She even requested charms for each person in the squad. Wasn't sure what to do with mine so I had my face jewelry made." stated the Justicar making Angel look at it and smile.

"I like it."

"Why did she get you this?" asked Samara.

"I'm clueless myself."

"Really?" asked Anderson making Angel look at him. "I'm pretty sure you're twenty-two today."

"What I…ah shit it's my birthday!" she said smacking a hand against her face and Anderson started laughing. "Damn it. I've been so busy training these guys I forgot."

"Alright well, Justicar I'll leave you with Angel. I have some things to attend to. See you later Angel." stated the human male making her nod and he walked off.

Angel sat on the bench beside Sasha who was watching her fellow recruits finish up their last lap. Samara took the seat beside Angel and watched as well, she looked towards Angel who was no hooking the bracelet onto her wrist but she was failing horribly. The Justicar took the girl's new bracelet and wrapped it around Angel's wrist before clipping it together and Angel pulled her arm back. After the last recruit finished his lap Angel yelled at them to go get lunch and they all ran off, she pulled Sasha up onto her feet and patted her back making her smile and limp off. So that left Angel and Samara alone together.

"So, how have you been?" asked Angel to Samara.

"Good…I've been good. Only been in the Alliance for about a year and I've been made a Lieutenant-Commander . I just wish I could get to the Commander like Jane but that never came about…plus it would take more than a year." she shook her head and sighed. "I worked my ass off to get this far."

"Why do it?"

"To prove I wasn't just a criminal." she answered. She saw Samara's eyes narrow realizing that hit home because she had called Angel that when they first met. "Justicar, I've never been good at anything besides killing or running errands. I killed for Jane and I did stuff for Aria I will never speak of. I had to prove to myself I could do this."

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"It's alright, seeing an old friend is good enough." she answered making Samara smile at her and Angel blushed a bit. Samara pressed her lips to Angel's cheek before backing up.

"I've got to go, until we meet again Shepard." smiled Samara as she spoke in her calm and mature voice…a voice that could make Angel wet.

"Samara wait!" she said making the Justicar stop. "I…" she wanted to say that she still loved her but it wouldn't come out. "…travel safely."

"I will Shepard." she answered nodding before leaving Angel standing on the training grounds by herself.

"Goddess…" she sighed putting a hand on her head and looking depressed.

When Angel returned to her room Jane was there with Hannah and Moraga Shepard making the asari smile at her parents. They even bought her a cake, and a couple presents which made her happier considering she was sad earlier. They got her a new bag for her travels, some sketch books for her to keep herself occupied when she wasn't working and they got her a new heavy pistol that had her name engraved on the side of it. They where eating some cake when the door opened and James Vega walked in carrying two boxes in his left arm before he saluted making Angel chew the cake in her mouth as the four women watched him. He looked a bit on uneasy and turned to Angel who swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Yes Vega?"

"Two presents arrived for you." he said walking to her and she took them. "One from Omega and one from Citadel airspace."

"So Aria and unknown." she said taking the present from Aria. She ripped it open and saw two smaller boxes in it. She pulled the bigger one out and opened it to find a rather elegant black dress inside. "Okay Aria…the fuck?" She pulled the dress out that would expose her back and shoulders as well as her right leg because of the slit on the side. She then pulled the smaller box out and opened it to see a locket laying inside of it, she used to have a locket but it had gotten damaged during the collector attack. She opened it and two holograms came out making her stare, the hologram on the right was of Angel, Jane and their parents but the hologram on the left was of Justicar Samara. "Sneaky whore."

"Hey…don't let Aria hear you call her that." chuckled Moraga making her daughter smirk.

Angel then opened up the last box to find something she had always asked her best friend Kasumi to get her…it was a cloaking device that attached to her Omni-tool. "Fucking yes! Where's Kasumi? I wanna kiss her!"

"Hello." said a voice as Kasumi appeared out of no where and pressed their lips together making Angel squeak at the contact.

"Wait how the hell?" asked James pointing at Kasumi making Jane laugh.

"There's another part of your present." grinned the thief making Angel's eyes widen a bit.

"Really?" she asked making Moraga nearly choke on her drink when she realized what Kasumi was talking about. "Mother!"

"Oh goddess." she whispered putting a hand to her forehead. "Are you two dating or…"

"Friends with benefits." said the thief and young asari together.

"Alright well…lets go." said Hannah standing up as Kasumi was sitting on Angel's lap kissing her neck. She leaned down and kissed Angel's head as Moraga kissed her cheek and they left with Jane who waved. The door shut behind them and Kasumi waved her hand, her Omni-tool lighting up and locking the doors.

"Got to do that in front of my parents?" asked Angel as Kasumi pushed her hood down showing her black hair which was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Mm-hm." she nodded making the girl roll her eyes. She touched the locket and looked at it, she knew Angel wouldn't take it off when they had sex but she respected it in a way. Angel still loved Samara and wouldn't loose the locket that had Samara in it. "Alright arms up!" She pulled Angel's skin tight long sleeved top off before kissing her deeply.

Later that night Angel woke up as she heard something and she looked to find Kasumi snuggled up to her with a camera in her hand. "Kasumi." she groaned making the thief smile and press her naked body against Angel's. "Why?"

"Cause I'm working on another present for you. Photo album. Requires photos."

"We have the extranet and Omni-tool for that stuff." she muttered into Kasumi's shoulder as she inhaled her scent, Kasumi smelt of sex and lavender at the moment…it was an interesting mix.

"I know but I like old fashion things and this is a thing they used to do over a hundred years ago."

"Fine fine." answered Angel. "Look I have work in the morning Kasumi."

"You didn't have a problem with that three hours ago."

"Fuck you."

"No you got work in the morning remember." Kasumi felt Angel laugh against her shoulder and she felt lips press against her skin in a kiss.

"Brat."

"Yup." answered the thief before taking another picture making Angel groan loudly.

The following morning Angel was asleep on her aside as Kasumi got up to get dressed and leave. She looked at the asari that slept with her locket open beside her head and the hologram of Samara lighting up the girl's face. She knelt on the bed and kissed Angel's cheek making her groan softly in her sleep but Angel's eyes didn't open until she heard the whoosh of her doors opening and closing making her look to see Kasumi was gone. She sighed and closed the locket before sitting up to see the sun was up and that it was after eight in the morning. She had an hour to get ready so a quick shower and then she'd run to the lunch room to grab a muffin or something.

"Sorry! Sorry!" shouted Angel running onto the training field making the recruits laughing ass he came sprinting up like a late recruit. "Was…never mind you all don't need to know! Alright kiddies, I'm in a good mood. Get five laps done and then you can all take a snack break!"

Sasha's ankle was doing better today and she was running ahead of everyone else making Angel smile. Everyone cooperated with her today and didn't stop until their laps where over, they knew not to leave for their break until EVERYONE crossed the finish line. Once the last crossed they all left leaving Angel sitting on the bench as she opened up her locket and the two pictures came out making her sigh heavily. She snapped it closed and put it into her shirt when she stood up to go and get herself a snack but stopped as a large shadow over took her and she saw an explosion happen in the building she lived in. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the building and she turned to see a large reaper landing about 100 feet away from her.

"Oh fuck." she said before running as fast as she could. She slid around a corner, dodging the red beam it fired at her and she opened up a door and went inside. She raced up the stairs and shot a reaper soldier with her pistol as she waved her Omni-tool and her door unlocked. She grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her new bag before throwing it over her shoulder and calling Jane on her Omni-tool.

"Angel?! Are you safe?!" asked Jane.

"Yes for the time being…Jane what do I do?!"

"Ashley ran to the Normandy with Vega! Get to the Normandy!" ordered Jane when Angel heard a scream making her look. "Angel?!"

"I'll get there but I've got something to do first." she said before running out of her room, cutting the link to her sister and shooting a reaper down that had attacked one of her recruits. "Run to the Normandy! NOW!" she pushed him up onto his feet and shoved him. "GO!"

She ran down a level and saw the door to the recruit break room closed but Reapers where trying to burst through making her realize the recruits where holding it shot. She shot one in the head and ran at the Reapers when the door was thrown open. She leaped onto a Reapers back and stabbed her knife into it's neck making it scream before dropping down dead. She watched as one of her recruits was shot in the chest and hit the ground dead making her eyes widen. She turned and her biotics flared up around her body as she stared at the reapers, her recruits moving back quickly.

"I'LL FLAY YOU ALIVE!" she screamed as her eyes looked crazy and she ran at the Reapers.

The recruits watched as their leader killed Reaper after Reaper…watched as she actually flayed one alive with her biotics as she screamed in anger. She snapped one's neck when she threw a shield up as three Reapers fired their guns at her making her growl in anger. Her recruits where like her kids or even her siblings and anyone in the Alliance would say the same, she trained them watched them grow over the course of five months. She threw her hand out and it sent Reapers flying through a wall with her biotics when she turned to the recruits who stared at their instructor in both fear and shock. She narrowed her eyes as she counted the people in the room and her eyes widened as she noticed there was only eight out of the seventeen she trained.

"W-Wait! Where are the other nine?!" she cried.

"They ran once the Reapers showed up Lieutenant-Commander Shepard!" said one of the boys making Angel look at him.

"Alright listen to me Dante." she said grabbing his shirt. "You're the oldest here, you're twenty so that makes you in charge while I run to get the others. You get them and yourself to the Normandy SR-2...do you understand?"

"Ma'am?"

"My sister ordered me to go there. She won't mind extra people as long as you prove yourself useful. I'm not loosing you guys." she pushed him towards the door. "Gun armory, three doors down. Get there and supply yourselves with guns. Now which way did everyone run?!"

"Down the hallway the Reapers where."

"Alright. Hurry up and go!" she ordered making them run out of the room and to the armory. She checked all the rooms on the floor before panicking. "Where are you guys?!"

"Lieutenant-Commander!" shouted a voice making her look as a black haired human was on the stairs looking up at her. "Hurry Sasha's been shot!"

"What?!" She ran down the steps and followed her recruit to where Sasha was. She ran into the room and saw Sasha holding her hand over her leg. "Alright Sasha…" she said seeing tears in the woman's eyes. "…you'll be okay. Put your arms around my neck." Sasha did as instructed and Angel picked her up. She looked around the room and saw only four of the recruits where in here making her shake her. She'd get them to the Normandy first and look for the others. "Allison! You're the best shot out of these four…" she tossed her the pistol making the black haired human catch it. "Keep us covered and come on. We're going to the Normandy."

"But…" started Sasha making Angel look at her.

"Sasha…my recruits are my priority. Jane won't mind."

As they ran down the hallway and out of the building to head to the Normandy, Angel noticed the large TVs that sat on buildings where covering the Reaper invasion. All she could think of was how stupid someone was to be doing news reports while Reapers attacked. She saw the Normandy raising off the ground and Angel hit something on her Omni-tool to contact Joker, she had helped with the Normandy repairs often. The hatch opened allowing the recruits and Angel to leap inside, Angel set Sasha down on a seat in the shuttle bay and strapped her in as the Normandy rose off the ground. She put her bag in Sasha's lap making the human girl grip onto it so it wouldn't go anywhere as her instructor took a rifle off the wall and ran next to Ashley Williams who stood on the hatch with her rifle aimed as they came up to Jane and Anderson.

Jane leaped onto the Normandy, Angel catching her arm and pulling her in when Anderson just stood there. "Come on Anderson!" shouted Angel.

"Nah I'm gonna stay." he said making the two Shepard females look at him with wide eyes. "Earth could use all the reinforcement it can get!" he tossed Jane her dog dogs. "You're reinstated Commander! Get help and come back to take Earth back from the Reapers!"

"Are you sure?" asked Jane making Anderson nod before turning and running off. "Alright Joker lets go!"

"On it commander!" said Joker over the intercom. The two Shepard women looked over the battle grounds when Angel saw some three recruits she had running to a shuttle when her eyes rested on a large reaper heading for it.

"No." she said. "Jane!"

"Angel we can't get them! The Reapers would cut the Normandy in half."

"B-But…" whispered the young Asari as the shuttle they got in started raising when a red laser sliced the shuttle in half and exploded making Angel put a hand over her mouth to muffle her small cry. "…I only managed to save twelve out of seventeen."

"It's better than saving none." whispered Jane. She had watched that little boy she encountered earlier getting on with Angel's recruits…they where dead.

"Wait! Kasumi! Where's Kasumi?!" she cried realizing that Kasumi had been on Earth this morning.

"You called?" asked a voice making Angel turn to see her best friend standing there with a smirk on her face. "When the Reapers attacked I figured my best shot of survival was on the ship I lived on for a few months." Angel slammed into Kasumi hugging her tightly making the Japanese woman laugh as she hugged her friend.

"Bitch don't worry me like that." snapped Angel making the thief chuckle and kiss Angel's lips quickly and she heard cheers from the male recruits. "I will give you all the worse jobs on this ship if you do that again!"

"But you got a girl!" shouted Dante.

"She's not my girlfriend…friend with benefits."

"Yeah tell everyone." smirked the Japanese woman.

"You do it all the time." stated the asari.

"True."

Angel went into the Observation Deck to see a poker table where she used to sleep making her sigh heavily. She had the male recruits move it to the other side of the ship where there was just couches and nothing else before she set up her bed. She wanted to be in the Observation Deck because it reminded her of when she shared it with Samara, hell because of Samara she had even taken up meditating. She sat on the edge of her mattress which was basically just on the floor and she had her fist pressed to her mouth as she thought about the recruits she lost and she looked as the door whooshed open to show Jane. She noticed her sister's distant look and walked to sit beside her on the mattress.

"Sasha's patched up. I might look for Chakwas, considering she's the best medic I know." stated Jane making Angel nod.

"You don't mind that I made them come to the Normandy do you? I didn't know what else to do." she said making Jane shake her head with a smile.

"I would've done the same if I was in your position. I'm sorry for your recruits that didn't make it."

"They where good kids…sometimes a bit of a pain but they meant well." she answered with a sigh. "One died right in front of me…I sort of lost it and killed every reaper in sight. I watched three climb into the shuttle and I'm going to assume the last one is either dead or in hiding."

"Can you assign your recruits to stations? Ask them first I want them to be comfortable."

"Understood." said Angel standing up off her bed and walking into the area where everyone ate and saw her recruits at a table. "Hey."

"Hey Lieutenant-Commander!" smiled Dante.

"Alright guys look, call me Shepard or Angela." stated the young Asari. "Angela shows some sort of respect which I hope I will still get from you all because Angel is what my friends call me."

"We'll call you Angela ma'am." stated Dante as all the other recruits nodded.

"You guys could even call me LC if you wanted, short for Lieutenant-Commander." she stated making them all nod. "Alright, now Jane wishes for me to assign you positions here on the Normandy but she's allowing me to ask you all." She looked at her recruits and softly chuckled as she thought how convenient it was that she had six girls and six boys. "But first…I want a roll call."

"Yes ma'am!" shouted her recruits and they all stood up.

"Now this roll call will be a bit different!" shouted Angel as she had her arms behind her back. Jane walked in with Ashley and James. "My sister needs to know about you all. So I'll need names, ages, skills, and your hobbies."

"Ma'am?!" asked Allison.

"Just so my sister can get to know you. She knew about all squad members last year when we fought the Collectors. I'm sure she'd want to know about you!" she stated.

"Yes. I would like that." smiled Jane making them all but Angel look at her.

"Now…" started Angel motioning towards Dante.

"Ma'am, my name is Dante! I am the oldest out of the recruits! I am twenty years old! I have engineering skills!" answered the tallest male amongst the group, he had well developed arms and he was tanned. His hair was black and the right side of his head was shaved. (almost like Jack's)

"Dante…I believe I asked for you to address your hobbies as well." demanded the asari.

"Sorry ma'am. I enjoy writing and playing the guitar!"

"Alright. Where would you like to work Dante?" asked Angel tilting her head.

"Um…" he started thinking about it.

Jane chuckled and walked up beside Angel. "Dante, may I suggest the CIC or Engineering deck?" she asked making him look at her.

"CIC?" asked Dante.

"Combat Information Center."

"Engineering. I could be useful down there more than I could in the CIC." he answered.

"Next!" ordered Angel.

Sasha looked nervous as she eyed Jane, her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and her green eyes showed how nervous she was. "M-Ma'am. My name is Sasha. I'm nineteen years old. I have Medic and Engineering Skills…m-my hobbies include listening to music and hanging out with friends."

She looked at Angel who mouthed the words calm down and she looked at Jane. "Medic and engineering skills. Useful. Any idea where you wish to work?"

"C-Could I work in the medical bay?" she asked making Jane nod.

Angel pointed at the boy who had pale skin and his black hair was in the style of a crew cut. "Commander Shepard, my name is Logan. I'm eighteen years old. My skills conclude of hand-to-hand combat and shooting. My hobbies are working out. I would like to work in the CIC if that's alright with you."

"It's alright."

"Next!" demanded the asari.

"Allison, ma'am. Eighteen years old. I'm good a shooting and strategies of any kind. Hobbies include running, swimming, and dancing. I too would like to work in the CIC…" stated the black haired girl, her hair was past her shoulders and she had sky blue eyes. Her skin was tanned but it would be since she did swimming and running for hobbies.

"Wait you're a strategist?" asked the Commander making Allison nod. "Would you like to work in the CIC or the War room? The War room would be thankful for a strategist."

"I'd like the War room ma'am. I wasn't aware the Normandy had one."

"It has one now." chuckled the twenty-two year old asari. "It didn't last year though." She pointed at the boy beside Allison.

The African American boy had his hair shaved back and his eyes where brown, he was the second most muscular amongst the boys…Dante being first. "Ma'am. Name's Jai. I'm nineteen years old. My skills lay in medical and hand-to-hand combat. I enjoy playing video games, the arcade on the Citadel is my home when I'm there. I'd like to work with Sasha in the medical bay."

"Approved. Well all of you will be approved unless I see your skills will be better somewhere else." stated Jane making them all nod. "Next?"

"I'm next Commander." smiled a happy girl who had blonde hair that had a bright blue streak in it by her face. Her eyes bright green and she was white, no tan or anything. "My name is Rain…R-A-I-N. Like actual Rain. I'm eighteen years old. I'm good at cooking and engineering. I would actually like to work here, cooking food for the ship. Also I enjoy dancing and playing games."

"Is she good?" asked the Commander leaning towards her sister making Angel smile.

"Yes Jane she's good."

"Alright!" smiled the red head making Angel grin.

Angel looked at the boy beside Rain who had slicked back black hair and dark blue eyes. "My names Harvey. I'm 19 year olds. Good at calibrations which Commander Angela there laughs at…" Angel was snickering beside Jane. "My hobbies involve music, art, and sparring…I'm not sure where to go ma'am."

"Gun battery!" shouted both Angel and Jane together.

"Ma'am?"

"Trust me. The gun battery." laughed Jane. "Damn it now I gotta find Garrus." Angel busted out laughing and she smacked her hands over her mouth. "Garrus…is good at calibrations as well."

"Garrus is very good at calibrations!" laughed the young asari making Jane laugh as well. "Next?"

"Ma'am." laughed the dark skinned girl smiling at her Lieutenant-Commander Angela. Her hair was a raven black that reached her waist and she had chocolate brown eyes, her voice was a Brazilian accent which Angel found hot. "My name is Vixen, I am eighteen years old and I know every inch of almost every single galaxy. I can tell you the key points of every planet, how many people live on the planet and which race is the most dominate on that planet. Oh and my hobbies involve reading."

"Really?" asked Jane.

"Yeah watch." said Angel. "Thessia?"

"The asari homeworld has been called the 'crown jewel of the galaxy,' the 'apex of democracy,' and the 'beating heart of galactic love'. Being the asari homeworld the asari dominate the planet. It has 5.5 billion people on the planet at this given time if the reapers have not reached it. Interesting fact ma'am, food and drink on Thessia is served with small amounts of element zero which has no known benefits for non biotic individuals, as such visitors are recommended to stick to the visitors menu." stated Vixen making Angel look at her sister with a cocky smile.

"Could you work in the CIC?" asked the human commander.

"Anything for you Commander Shepard." nodded the girl.

"Alright next?" asked Jane.

"That would be me ma'am!" smiled the boy with shaggy black hair and a dark tan. His eyes where brown and he was slim, not muscular but his body showed he was athletic. "My name is Jeff…like your pilot I am told."

"Please don't tell me your nickname is Joker too?" asked the human making him laugh and shake his head.

"No ma'am. I go by Wolfy." he stated and he realized how taken back Jane looked. "It's what my father called me before he died ten years ago ma'am…I kept it. I'm proud of it." he watched as Jane nodded as she understood. "I'm nineteen and I have medical skills. I can create medicine from herbs I find on planets or I could create poisons to put on your bullets. My hobbies include being a jack ass…" Angel snickered. "No seriously, you want me to do something idiotic and I will. I'm not afraid of anything besides giant reapers and I used to be afraid of Collectors."

"Seriously? You can poison bullets?" asked Ashley making him look at her and nod.

"My mother taught it to me. She learned it from her Krogan father." stated Jeff.

"Alright is the med bay fine with you?" asked Jane.

"It's perfect commander. If you need any bullets poisoned just talk to me."

"Three more left." stated Angel motioning towards the girl who's hair was a platinum blonde color, it looked almost pure white and her eyes where blue so of course they stood out. Her skin was pale but not as pale as her hair.

"Abbey. My name is Abbey and I'm eighteen. I'm a tech expert and my hobbies include dancing, working out, and hanging out with jack ass there." she said pointing at Jeff who grinned like an idiot. "Could I work in Engineering?"

"Yes you can, hopefully I can get Tali on the ship. She'd be the Chief engineer but she'd be nice to you since your young and interested in engineer."

"Tali?" asked Abbey.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." stated Angel. "Quarian and the most adorable one you'd ever meet now next!"

"Johnny ma'am! I'm eighteen. I have strategy and combat skills. I would like to work in the War room too." stated the shorter boy amongst the men, his brown hair hung around his face and he had a bright smile. He was the upbeat one along with Rain. "Oh and my hobbies include working on shuttles and such so if you need someone to repair a shuttle I'll be more than happy to take a look." Jane smiled at him and nodded.

"And lastly we have the gorgeous Leliana!" stated the asari motioning to the shocked girl who had short red hair that was a bit longer than Jane's, her hair passed her shoulders a bit where Jane's stopped above her shoulders. She also had dark green eyes where Jane's was a bright girl.

"Yes ma'am…I'm Leliana and I'm nineteen years old. I know how to take apart, put back together, and repair any type of weapon. My hobbies include actually designing new weapons and just hanging out with friends. I also do some baking on the side."

"Could you work in the armory?" asked the Commander making her nod.

"Well that's it." said Angel smacking her hands together and rubbing them.

"Ah…wait Lieutenant-Commander Angela." stated Jeff making her look.

"Wolfy…" groaned Angel.

"We only know your name. How about we know about you?"

"What?" she asked looking shocked.

"Yeah! It's only fair!" smiled Rain making Angel groan as she realized it was only right.

"Fine. Fine. Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard, I work aboard the Normandy and I do not run this place."

"Do so." stated Jane making Angel groan.

"Fine I command the Normandy with Commander Shepard!" she snapped making her recruits laugh. "I'm twenty-two years old as of yesterday. I'm an asari so I have biotic skills, I can cook, sketch. My abilities lie in biotics, hand-to-hand combat, and I only use duel pistols when fighting people. I…KASUMI!"

Kasumi appeared behind Angel giggling and her hand was on Angel's ass. "And she's in love with a Justicar." Angel spun around to grab Kasumi who disappeared and apparently moved cause Angel slammed onto the floor.

"Ow." she groaned. "And I'm the only one that can make Kasumi squeal like she hasn't had sex in years!"

"HEY!" shouted Kasumi's voice from somewhere on the crew deck. "Don't share that!"

"Don't share the fact I love Samara!" she snapped.

"Never said her name! You did!"

"Fuck you." groaned the girl pushing herself up.

"Later!" giggled the thief.

Angel stayed on the Normandy with her recruits as Jane went on Mars with Ashley and James. Rain was cooking up some food for everyone, making her famous pasta salad which she was chilling at the moment in the fridge as she was cutting up some vegetables and meats to go into the pasta salad. Angel sat at a table chewing on a boot lace that had been given to her by Jeff and she sat there looking at a magazine that Jane had managed to get her about a month ago but never got around reading, it was an issue of Justicar Heroes and had been issued May of 2140. Her bright blue eyes running over the article about Samara and about how she rescued people from a flood because some bad guys blew up a dam. She bit onto her bottom lip as she read about Samara nearly drowning when saving a child who had been torn from his mother's grasp but that info wasn't what got her biting her lip it was the picture of Samara dripping wet in the picture.

"Need time alone?" asked Rain as she set a bowl down beside Angel making her look and blush a bit.

She pulled the shoelace out of her mouth. "N-No. Sorry." she said closing the magazine and pushing it aside.

"Have you told this Samara you loved her?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. Her answer was we cannot because of her code. Another time, another life." sighed the girl taking her fork and stabbing the pasta and some ham and cheese that Rain put in.

"Did she have a bondmate?" asked Sasha sitting across from Angel.

"Mm-hm. She apparently died years ago and I mean YEARS ago."

"Could be even though she's a Justicar, she's afraid to love because she lost her bondmate." stated Allison making Angel look at her. "Any idea how her bondmate died?"

"From what I've been told, her bondmate was an Asari commando and was fighting in a war or something. She was on a shuttle that was leaving and it was shot down, exploding on contact. She lived for a few moments after it exploded, she bled out." sighed the younger girl. "Doesn't help that I work on an Alliance ship I guess. Willing to go into dangerous situations."

"Show her to us." smiled Rain making the asari roll her eye with a smile and she pulled her locket out of her shirt and snapped it open. Both holograms lighting up and she pointed at the picture of the Justicar. "Wow."

"She's gorgeous!" smiled Sasha making Angel smile.

So when Jane and the others returned, Angel noticed her sister returned with a familiar asari. One that Angel loved, not loved as in the way she loved Samara but loved in a sisterly way…it was Jane's asari lover Liara T'Soni. She hugged onto the older asari giggling making the 109 year old Asari just hug her back and tell her she looked good. Angel and some of her recruits helped Liara bring her stuff into her bedroom which had once been Miranda Lawson's about a year ago. The 22 year old Asari finished putting up the last monitor on a wall, when you walked in the majority of the right wall had monitors all on it but Liara said it was necessary since she was the Shadow Broker.

"So how have you been Liara?" asked the 22 year old Asari staring at Glyph who was floating by her face.

"I've been good. It's really good to see you again, although your top isn't really…regulation is it?"

"I told Anderson that I would only wear this. After some discussion with others, they agreed as long as my breasts weren't exposed. They're not!" she stated looking down to look at her exposed toned stomach. "I know some of the men found it hot I just wish a certain someone would."

"Samara."

"How…"

"I'm a very good information broker." smirked the older asari making Angel laugh. "Here." she held out a framed picture of Samara making Angel take it and trail her fingers down the picture. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Liara."

"I would've done more but I wasn't sure what to do for you."

"How about lunch on the Citadel when we go there?" asked the Lieutenant-Commander making Liara smile and nod at the idea.

The following day, Earth time wise that is, Jane walked into the Observation Deck to find the asari fast asleep on her mattress with the Justicar Heroes magazine open over her face. She rapped her knuckles against the glass in front of her bed making the blue skinned woman lift the magazine up a bit. Her bright blue eyes squinted as she stared at her sister from under the magazine before groaning and dropping it back onto her face to go back to sleep. Jane made a whatever face before walking into the girl's living area which wasn't all the big but big enough for her bed, a small nightstand, a chair and her stuff which was in one corner. She sat on the edge of the bed making the girl pulled the magazine off her face and glare at Jane.

"We're on the Citadel…all your recruits scattered." she chuckled. "I told them to be back in three hours. Figured I'd give them some time to enjoy the Citadel. We docked about five minutes ago."

"Alright alright." she groaned sitting up and her locket fell between her breasts. The girl slept in her bra and shorts which sort of ran in the family…well her parents didn't sleep with clothes at all which made her twitch but Jane slept in her bra and shorts. Angel looked as she heard Spanish/Portuguese music being played from the eating area. "Okay well Allison and Abbey stayed behind wanting to wait for you."

"I can tell, they dance to that song all the time. It's an old song called _Danza Kuduro_…apparently made back in two thousand ten."

"Wow." stated Jane.

"Lets go to the Citadel!" she said hopping up and grabbing her Alliance top and pants.

Angel went to the arcade to find about seven out of her twelve remaining recruits. All playing games or trying to win prizes making her smile at the thought of them enjoying themselves, she figured she'd go check out the club Purgatory before heading to meet Liara for lunch. As she rode the elevator down she rubbed her thumb across the locket and she closed her eyes as she pushed it to her lips to kiss it when the doors opened. She stepped out and could already hear the music coming from the club and she entered a door which opened before she reached it and she crossed the short length to the other door and once that door open music went from muffled to loud. She walked up the stairs when she heard a woman snapping at someone making her look to see a familiar asari sitting on the couch.

"So you admit you and your thugs are here illegally?!" snapped the C-Sec woman.

"Yes and it only took C-Sec three weeks to figure it out." stated Aria flatly.

"I don't care who you are. You are required to go through processing like all refugees. Come with me." demanded the woman.

"Get me the Asari councilor." demanded Aria.

The human beside the couch lit up his Omni-tool and Councilor Tevos appeared in hologram form. "Aria, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked putting her arms behind her back.

"I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing." sighed the purple asari.

"I see." The councilor bent over a bit and did something on her end of the hologram. "And now you've been processed. Is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you." snapped Aria in the nicest way she could. The hologram shut off making the C-Sec woman look pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" snapped the woman.

"Aria's been processed you can leave now." snapped a voice behind her making her turn and she saw an Asari glaring at her. "Don't fuck with me. I'm Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard of the Normandy…of the Alliance." The C-Sec woman took a step back.

"Yes Commander. I'm sorry." she said before leaving and Angel sucked her teeth.

"What did I tell you the first day we met darling?" asked Aria.

"If I wish to keep my pretty teeth I won't suck them again." answered the 22 year old Asari. "Sorry."

"Did you enjoy my gifts?"

"Yes Aria I did. Although donno when the dress will be put to use but the locket I'll always wear." stated Angel walking up to her making Aria take her hand and turn it to see the charm bracelet. "Jane's gift to me. It's got the Omega symbol. See?" Aria used her thumb to lift up the Omega symbol, a blocky 'O' shape with a straight line cutting through the bottom.

"Cleaver." she said when she looked at her former errand girl/trainee. She knew she had gone through so much…seen things she couldn't un-see. "It's good to see you again. How are your biotics?"

"Good…the fight against the Collectors really put them to the test though." she sighed. "Also had a stupid moment where I covered a fallen squad member back on Haestrom…after nearly having my whole back burnt off I then realized I could've put up a protective biotic shield around us or just her."

"It's not stupid, you cared for her obviously."

"Like you and Tevos?" asked Angel making Aria huff loudly.

"I don't care for her."

"Yeah okay." smirked the young asari.

"Don't get cocky."

"Being around you for two years made me cocky." stated the blue asari crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" she asked shocked. "Cause I thought being an offspring of Moraga would make you cocky."

"Keep mother out of this." groaned the blue asari looking annoyed. Angel's Omni-tool made a noise. "Fuck I gotta go meet Liara for lunch."

"Tell me who the girl is first." stated Aria.

"That's easy…you know her." stated Angel making Aria look confused. "You protected me from her when she nearly killed me on Omega." Aria's eyes hit the dark blue scar on the pale blue asari's side and the girl ran off.

Liara treated Angel to the best damn lunch she had ever had, it was Asari homeworld food and of course Angel loved it since she herself was an asari like Liara. On the way back Angel was looking out at the flying skycars and Liara saw a smile appear on the girl's face. The could tell by the girl's body language that she must've been thinking of Samara cause she gripped her locket in her right hand before sighing. She wanted to say something but what could she say? Tell her that Samara would love her, that Samara would come to her and be with her for years…that they'd have little blue children together?! Sure she wanted to help her but there wasn't anything she could say.

"I'm sorry." whispered Liara.

"About what? This was an awesome day! My mind just wondered that's all…" she stated smiling. "I just love someone I sometimes wish I never fell in love with."

"Don't say that." said the older Asari watching Angel.

"Why not? I fell in love with a fucking Justicar that nearly killed me! I fell in love with someone who would never…"

"Excuse me." said a voice making both of the Asari look to see Rain standing there. "Sorry Lieutenant-Commander but your sister requested I ask you and Dr. T'Soni to return to the Normandy. The Asari Councilor has asked her to go to Lessuss to the Ardat-Yakshi monastery. The Commander told me to tell you two that the Normandy will be going to Lessuss after going to Palaven."

"What?" asked Angel as her eyes widened a bit. All her thoughts going towards Samara's daughters, even if one was dead…killed by Samara's hand. "Damn it I should go on that mission."

"She'll probably request myself as well." sighed Liara. "Let us return to the ship."

"Oh! Ma'am!" said Rain making Angel turn and Rain held out an asari plush making her laugh.

"Thanks Rain."

So a day later after going to Palaven, meeting Garrus, and getting the Turian primarch off the Palaven moon Angel was in her living area loading her gun, she pulled the top back before allowing it to snap back into place and she exhaled slowly. Ardat-Yakshi Monastery…she would bet her life that Samara was there considering she had two daughters that lived in an Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. She unclipped her charm bracelet and placed it on her pillow before pulling on her fingerless gloves and leaving the Observation Deck to head to the Shuttle bay. She walked to the shuttle which was open and Jane was standing inside of it checking her rifle as Liara was sitting in front of her. She hopped up into the shuttle and pressed a button that made the shuttle close up and the human Commander made a motion to leave.

"Dig up any info on the mission, Liara?" asked Jane as Angel pulled her shirt out and dropped her locket into it, the cold metal resting in between her breasts.

"Well even though Tevos told you…we're heading to the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery." stated Liara.

"Ardat-Yakshi? Like Morinth?" asked Jane and she saw Angel flinch at the name.

"No, these Ardat-Yakshi lived in the monastery so they wouldn't-or couldn't-harm anybody. However they are still powerful biotics and potentially very dangerous. That is why the High Council sent Commandos to investigate the distress signal."

"So Tevos throws us at the problem?" asked Angel looking at Liara. "Yeah I'll be telling Aria."

"What's the plan?" asked Jane.

"If there was a chance an Ardat-Yakshi could break loose, the commandos were sent to purge the monastery." sighed the 109 year old asari.

"You mean destroy." corrected the 22 year old asari.

"They would've brought heavy explosives with them…yes." added Liara.

"Morinth was dangerous not these Ardat-Yakshi!" snapped Angel, she took it to heart because it was Samara's remaining children in that building. "I understand that when an Ardat-Yakshi kills they leave behind an astronomical body count…"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" asked the Commander.

"Shepard." whispered Liara making Jane look at her lover. "Samara's remaining daughters live in the Monastery."

"Angel for all we know, the Ardat-Yakshi are the ones who sent the distress signal." stated Jane making Angel nod.

"Anyone seen Kasumi lately?"

"Yeah she's been cloaking around the ship." answered Liara making Angel sigh when she felt weight hit her and arms wrap around her waist. She looked as she saw nobody but felt hands gripping her back.

"Think I found her…" stated Angel when Kasumi appeared in front of her. "…Kasumi."

"I saw you leaving and figured I'd come for the ride." smirked the thief hugging onto Angel who hugged back. "You haven't paid much attention to me."

"Yeah well Kasumi I've been busy." sighed the asari as the shuttle landed.

The four women where walking around the Monastery and it was pitch black on one floor making Angel hit the light on her pistol and she looked around. Angel ran her fingertips across as table when she heard something and walked off leaving the other three by themselves. Jane didn't even realize Angel was gone when they walked into a room to find Samara killing one of the Reapers. Samara told them that she was here for her two daughters Falere and Rila because they were her responsibility when they all heard a scream. Kasumi looked around and noticed Angel wasn't around before leaping over the railing and coming out of her cloaking before running through a door.

"Wait…where's Angel?!" asked the Commander looking around. "Damn it!"

Angel had her pistol aimed at a reaper that had been made out of an asari, her eyes widened as she walked backwards. The Banshee stalked towards Angel who hit a wall and stared at it up in fear when it was punched across the face making her look as Kasumi landed on her feet and slid across the floor a bit. Kasumi pulled her SMG out and stared firing at the Banshee killing it with one ammo clip before she reloaded and ran to Angel who had slid down the wall and landed on her ass as she stared at the Banshee's dead body which then exploded. "Hey." whispered Kasumi making the asari look at her. "You're alright." Angel pushed their lips together as tears went down her cheeks as Jane, Samara, and Liara ran into the room.

The Asari slipped her hand under Kasumi's hood and grabbed her hair as she deepened the kiss before pulling from the thief's lips who chuckled and landed on her ass. "Thanks Kasumi."

"I should save you more often." smirked the thief.

Samara glared at the thief then looked at Angel who stood up and ran her fingers across her lips to dry them before walking to Jane. "Don't run off." snapped Jane.

"But I saw two asari that looked like Samara…I had to run off." stated Angel.

"Falere? Rila? Where'd they go?!" asked Samara grabbing Angel's Alliance top and yanking her close.

"I told them to run while I fought the Banshee…although I didn't fight the Banshee. I got scared. They went that way." she pointed towards a door making Samara shove her back and run. "Yeah you're welcome bitch!" A blast of Biotic energy hit her knocking her down as she tried to get up. "Damn it why do I love her?"

"Yes stop loving her and love me!" grinned Kasumi making Angel peck their lips together before running after Samara.

Angel wasn't too sure what happened in the next half an hour but Rila sacrificed herself to blow up the monastery as the banshees tried to indoctrinate her. Angel had to help Jane pull Falere out of the hall and shove her into an elevator with them, half way up they heard the explosion and felt the elevator rock gently. Jane called the shuttle once they got outside and Kasumi was skipping around the 22 year old asari who looked annoyed at the situation, she loved Kasumi…well not like she loved Samara, but Kasumi was important to her and this was just annoying her. She went to stop the thief when she was grabbed around the waist and started being spun around making her laugh and Samara looked over at them before looking at her remaining daughter who trying not to cry. Kasumi put Angel down as Samara walked over to Falere and Angel looked at them.

"Rila!" cried the remaining Ardat-Yakshi. "There wasn't even time to say goodbye!"

"Few could break the reapers hold. Rila's will was extraordinary. As was her love for you." stated the Justicar.

"We left her to die!"

Samara stared at her daughter for a few minutes before walking away from her saying "Rila made her choice and it has reminded me of what was truly important. Why I swore I'd lay down my life."

"What was that?" asked Falere.

"Falere. The code demands an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside a monastery that no longer exists." said Samara pulling her pistol out making Falere take a step back.

"What are you doing?!" asked Jane.

"I'm sorry Shepard. By the Justicar's Code…there is only one way to safe Falere." she said before placing the pistol to her head.

"Mother no!" cried Falere.

"My daughters. You were all so much stronger than I believed." she whispered as her finger tightened on the trigger when a body slammed into hers making her look down. Angel was clinging to her front.

"No. No. No!" she cried against the Justicar's chest making Samara lower the gun.

"Let…go!"

"What are you doing?!" cried the girl looking up at her.

"Fulfilling the code! I won't kill another child!"

"She can stay here." cried Angel gripping onto Samara's arms.

"She's right mother. I could've left when ever I pleased." stated Falere.

"Please don't kill yourself." whispered the 22 year old asari making Samara look into her bright blue eyes.

Samara looked up to see Jane making a hugging motion along side of Kasumi who was doing the same. Samara hugged Angel who was looking upset. "Alright…I won't kill myself." she whispered staring at Angel.

"Mother could I speak to you?" asked Falere. "Alone?"

"Yes Falere." she said pushing Angel back a bit who was now rubbing the tears from her eyes and Samara tilted her chin up and gave her a small smile. They walked off to the side as Angel was being hugged by Kasumi. "What is it?"

"She loves you, mother." stated Falere. "I can see it. I saw her face when you put that gun to your head."

"It's not love. It's just an affection she has. It'll wear off…eventually." stated the older Asari as she eyed her daughter.

"Mother." groaned the Ardat-Yakshi making Samara sigh. "She told you didn't she? When?"

"A year ago before we attacked the Collectors…"

"If it was affection…it would've worn off by now." stared Samara's living daughter making her mother look at her and sigh.

"Falere…I told her a year ago I couldn't. She's too young, she's…"

"Bullshit she's too young." snapped the other asari. "You where nearly five hundred years younger than father but that didn't stop her from loving you with all her heart."

"Falere! I'm nine hundred years old and Angela is twenty-two!"

"Alright so you're only eight hundred and seventy-eight years older! So what?! Look at her, mother." Samara turned to see Angel smiling as she pulled on Jane's freckled cheeks. "You need that in your life."

"Falere…"

"Mother. You've been distance since father died, I suppose I would be too if my bondmate passed but don't let father's death affect you from finding love again."

Jane lifted Angel off her feet and held her off the ground making her laugh as the two stared at each other. "I suppose you're right."

"Don't tell her right away though." chuckled her daughter. "Give her subtle hints, don't just blurt out that you possibly love her back."

"Come on people I got meditation to do!" said Angel hopping around with Kasumi making Samara raise a brow (if she had one) at what Angel just said.

"Go with her." said Falere before hutting her mother who hugged her back and smiled.

The two walked up to the Commander who smiled at them. "Samara."

"I wish to return to the Normandy to help you take on the reapers." smiled the Justicar.

"Observation Deck?"

"Observation Deck." nodded Samara.

Once returning to the Normandy, Kasumi kissed Angel quickly before running off as Angel went to the Observation Deck. She kicked her boots off and set them near her bed before hooking her charm bracelet back on and walking to a spot in front of the windows, she crossed her legs before falling onto her ass. She leaned back on her hands as she stared out of the windows before she pulled her right leg to rest on top of her left leg and she held her hands in front of her chest before summoning up a ball of biotic energy and her eyes started glowing white. She smiled as she could hear Jane and Samara talking outside of the door but they didn't come in just yet, she heard the doors whoosh open after five minutes as she meditated and she heard footsteps which stopped beside her. She felt the person sit beside her and she looked to the side to see Samara looking at her.

"Yes Samara?" she asked.

"When did you take up meditating?"

"My three week of being in the Alliance. I remembered how you always seemed so calm and I was stressed. So I took it up." she stated making Samara nod. "Join me?"

"Yes." whispered the Justicar copying Angel as their eyes glowed white and biotic energy appeared between their hands in the form of a ball. Usually Samara's mind would become clear when she meditated but for some reason she was remembering one memory from a year ago.

_Samara's Memory_

Jane had chosen Samara to create the biotic shield to get herself, Miranda, Jack, and Angel through the room that had a large amount of seeker swarms in it. Angel showed signs of protection every time Collector troops landed to take them out. That intensified when Samara could feel herself getting weaker from using her biotics. "I…will go on…as long…as I can." said the Justicar as she walked forward, pushing herself to get them to the other end of this room.

She gasped and fell over but arms caught her making her look up as her hands continued to glow from her biotics. Angel stood there staring at her as she held her up and worry crossed the young asari's face. She pushed herself up onto her feet and slowly walked when she saw the exit and started going faster before she passed out. Collectors landed and fired at them making her feel arms wrap around her waist as Angel pushed herself against Samara's back to protect her from the bullets. "Just go faster!" shouted the 21 year old as she pushed Samara against her will to get them there faster when she fell down through the doors from exhaustion and Angel turned as the collectors came running at them.

"Angel get back!" shouted aiming her gun when Angel stared glowing from her biotics. She heard her sister scream in anger and throw her hands out, a powerful biotic blast send the Collector Troops flying backwards when the doors slammed shut in front of her making her turn to her sister. When they all heard gun fire and shouting on the other side of another door. "Get that door open!"

Angel ran to the door and stared hacking it like Aria had taught her two years ago, she got it open when she saw Samara pulling herself up and saw a Collector aiming at her. She ran at the Justicar and grabbed onto her, forming a strong biotic barrier around the two of them making the bullets strike the barrier and hit the ground as Angel held onto the Justicar. Tali got the door to close and the barrier went down making Angel sigh heavily before turning to her sister who smiled at her. "You saved me." whispered Samara making Angel nod. "Why?"

"Cause I love you. Remember?" smiled the younger asari. "Nothing will ever happen to you so long as I continue to love you."

_End Memory_

Samara gasped as she came out of her meditation to find Angel fast asleep on her side with her head in Samara's lap. She looked around and down at Angel again as the girl groaned in her sleep when the Justicar heard a small clang of metal hitting the ground. She reached down and saw it was a locket hanging around her neck, she sighed and sat Angel up to stand up. She accidentally dropped her making Samara rub the back of her crest before picking Angel up in her arms and carrying her to the bed the 22 year old asari used. She laid her down on the bed and nearly fell on her when she saw Angel grab onto her locket and stare at Samara who seemed taken back by the fact that Angel was awake.

"You fell asleep so I…" stated the Justicar.

"It's fine." whispered the girl, her voice sound extremely tired. "You want to sleep? Bed is big enough?"

"No I'm alright." answered Samara as Angel opened her locket and two pictures came out, Samara's pale blue eyes looking at the hologram of herself and Angel laid the locket beside her before closing her eyes to go back to sleep. Angel must've done it all the time to sleep probably because she felt safer with her parents in the other hologram and Samara in the first one.

Angel heard her locket snap shut making her open her eyes to see Samara laying down on the bed on her back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you up on your offer. I haven't slept in a bed in a long time." she answered closing her eyes to get some sleep. She could've sworn she felt the girl smile which made Samara crack a small smile as they laid in the bed together.

The following day around 9:48am earth time, Samara woke up to something wrapped around her waist and she looked to see Angel had cuddled against her in her sleep. Her head resting on Samara's shoulder and Samara had her arm under the girl's head and she knew once she could get her arm out from under the girl it would be stiff. She took Angel's arm off her waist making the girl groan and push her face into Samara's shoulder as she was waking up, her nails scrapping the leather that covered the Justicar's stomach. Samara ran her fingers across the back of the girl's crest which was rewarded by a small squeal that sounded more of pleasure than anything else which made the Justicar remove her hand quickly. The doors whooshed open making her look to see nobody standing there and she sat up making Angel roll over and groan loudly at being fully woken up.

"Kasumi get out!" she groaned.

"Aw how did you know?!" asked Kasumi's voice.

"Doors don't open when they please."

"Fair point." answered the thief before appearing in front of them and taking a picture before running.

"Kasumi!" snapped Angel trying to get up but she fell onto her side with a grunt. "My arms and legs are asleep…what fucking position was I in?"

"Why do you date her?"

"I don't…date her." muttered Angel rolling onto her back to look at the Justicar. "We're friends with benefits. That's all it is, all it ever will be and…" She was paused by a pair of invisible lips making her groan loudly in annoyance when Kasumi appeared above her.

"You owed me."

"Did not!" she snapped shoving the thief off her who just returned and tickled her making the asari bust out laughing.

"Did so." she put her lips over Angel's and the girl didn't kiss back making Kasumi pull away. "Alright sorry. Sorry." She pecked their lips together and walked off.

"Sorry Kasumi."

"Nah. I'll see ya later." smiled the thief before really leaving this time.

"Samara…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Mm…" was all Angel said before sitting up and groaning as she looked at the wall. "…yeah I know you know." She stood up off the mattress and stumbled a bit from her legs being numb as the blood returning to her legs.

"Angela…"

"Don't…call me that!" she snapped turning to the Justicar. "What right should you have to call me that?! Only people that love me in return call me Angela!"

"Your recruits call you it."

"They're my recruits! They'll like my children, by brothers, my sisters but you…do not call me Angela!" Samara could see the girl's eyes getting glossy. "I know you know that I love you but you're a Justicar, you can't be with me because of your fucking code! You may never love me in return and I'm…okay with that." the last part was whispered as tears started going down her cheeks.

"Angel…"

"Kasumi!" cried Angel running from the room and heading towards Kasumi's living area that was at the other end of the hallway.

Samara wanted to go after her but Angel wouldn't want to talk to her right now, how was she supposed to explain that she POSSIBLY loved her back. She watched from the Observation Deck door as Kasumi caught the young asari in her arms and held her close. Kasumi glared at her from under her hood, something nobody ever saw Kasumi do but it was obvious Angel meant a lot to her and Samara sighed. The Normandy SR-2 docked at the Citadel so Jane could go visit Ashley Williams who was in the hospital at the moment and Angel went off in her own direction to do her own thing. Samara found her an hour later sitting in the presidium eating ice cream which was pretty much melted and looked like soup at the moment but that didn't stop the young sari from eating it.

She sat across from Angel who looked at her with a spoon sticking out of her mouth. "I was around five hundred and twenty five when I gave birth to my first daughter and my bond mate died twenty years later." The girl just stared at her as Samara sighed heavily. "I don't like talking about this but Falere has a point, I shouldn't let the death of my bondmate stop me from trying to find happiness. Her name was Sonya and I hated that she died, I blamed the Goddess the day she died…I cried for about a week. Ten years later my daughters are diagnosed to be Ardat-Yakshi…I've let things stop me from loving."

"Samara…" sighed Angel putting her spoon down in the now empty bowl. "…you act like you're the only one to suffer lost. I lost the girl I thought I'd be bonded too, she was a human girl about a year older than I was. She was an Alliance girl too, we met when my parents where stationed on Earth for a year. Her parents where being transferred to my parents' ship so could you imagine how happy I was?"

"Yes." whispered the Justicar watching Angel smile sadly.

"We stopped on a planet to refuel…fuck I can't even remember what the planet was called and I was sixteen years old. Anyways, we went off with her parents to go get some lunch while my parents had to do what they had to do. There was one human that disliked Asari and well…sure enough I'm an asari! He threatened me, told me to get off the planet of he'd kill me. To protect me, her father attacked him and the guy shot him then shot her mother. He turned the gun on me and went to shoot me but she got in the way! She died because he was some fucking asshole who hated our race!"

"Angel…"

"Mother and father…other mother?…I guess father since we're asari but if I was human she'd be my other mother…they heard the gun shots and ran to find us. I held my girlfriend crying as he had his gun to my head when my mother Moraga literally beat the shit out of the man screaming at him not to touch her child. My girlfriend died in my arms…protecting me. Do you realize what an effect that had on me? I lost the woman I thought I was going to be with for a long time."

Angel rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily when Samara moved to sit beside Angel. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for your bondmate…I'm sorry for you."

"Angel come on!" shouted Jane making her look over. "You too Samara!"

The two Asari walked towards the Normandy when Samara swallowed before asking the one question that plagued her mind since Angel admitted she loved her for the first time. "Why do you love me?" asked Samara as Angel stopped on the ramp into the ship making her turn.

"Because…I don't know. Ever since the day where you almost killed me…I found my heart wanting more of you." she answered.

Angel was laying on the floor in the CIC as Jane was at the Galaxy map and the 22 year old watched as EDI walked by in her sexy robot body and happened to notice Samantha Traynor paying attention as well. She chuckled as she realized Samantha had a crush on EDI, hell from what Jane told her, Samantha had a crush on her voice before EDI put herself in a robot body. Angel grunted loudly as weight sat down on her and Jane turned to see Angel looking at something invisible making her smile as Kasumi appeared on top of Angel. The young asari chuckled and shook her head when Kasumi laid down on top of her and smiled at her asari friend making Angel peck their lips together. Angel wanted Samara to be on top of her to tell the truth but there was nothing she could do about that if the woman didn't love her back but Kasumi loved her no madder what, would love her even if Angel got married to Samara…she was the best friend an Asari could have.

"So Commander." said Kasumi bouncing up and down on Angel's lap to the point it looked extremely fucking wrong. "What's out next mission?"

"Well I have a meeting with some the Salarian councilor and Krogan Clan Chief. This will be interesting." answered Jane when Angel grabbed Kasumi's hips to make her stop bouncing.

"It looks wrong."

"I know!" grinned the thief.

Angel returned to the Observation Deck to find Samara sitting on a couch with her head in her hands. She walked over to her and picked up the bottle of asari wine which only had a little bit of it left making her sigh, maybe the talk about her bondmate drove her to doing this. She turned the bottle in her hand before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip, she flinched at first considering she hardly ever drank but the second sip she could taste the sweetness of the fruity wine. She felt it snatched from her mouth making her blink as some spilled down her chin and it trailed to her neck as she looked at Samara who poured the rest of it into her cup and started to drink it. The young asari sighed heavily making Samara look at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Maybe I wanted some of that."

"Oh well." shrugged Samara standing up and walking around the room when she stumbled and almost as quickly as she did she felt hands on her chest steadying her. She looked and saw Angel standing there looking at her when she put her face in Angel's neck, licking the trail of wine off her neck making her gasp as she felt the Matriarch's tongue stroking her neck.

"Samara…" whispered the girl as she was pushed against the glass that was in front of her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"You want this." muttered the drunk Justicar.

"Sure…sure I want it but not like this."

Their foreheads where pressed together when she felt a hand undoing her pants. She grabbed the Justicar's wrist making those pale blue eyes narrow into a glare as they looked into Angel's bright blue eyes. "Why are you stopping me?"

"You're drunk I'm not doing this when you're drunk!" snapped Angel when she was shoved harder against the glass which Angel heard crack from her weight. "Samara…you're hurting me."

"I'm not hurting you!" she snapped as she shoved Angel harder against it and kissed her cheek.

The weight from Samara pressing against her which made her body push against the glass did hurt, she was being crushed by the Justicar's body and could feel the glass cracking more and some of it sticking into her back. She grabbed Samara's face in her hands and made her look at her. "You're hurting me!" she cried when she saw Samara's eyes look into hers. "Samara…I love you but you're hurting me…" That's when she felt the weight be removed from her body making her look to see Samara looking at her with a look of sadness crossing her features. "It's alright."

"No it's not. I almost…" stared Samara when Angel grabbed her by the arm and lead her into the area before forcing her to lay down on the bed. "Angel what are you doing?"

"Go to sleep." whispered the girl pressing their lips together softly together and Angel removed her lips to taste the wine making her smile. She then saw Samara was passed out on the bed making her laugh. "Good night Samara." She kissed her forehead before getting on the bed beside her and closing her eyes to go to sleep.

Samara woke up maybe about six hours later with a splitting headache and her face buried in something soft and sweet smelling. She looked to find herself spooning with Angel and she narrowed her eyes when she realized what she had nearly done making her quickly get away. Oh Goddess…she nearly made love to the young asari and against her will, she can remember the girl telling her she didn't want to do it with Samara drunk but that hurt the woman more was Angel telling her she was hurting her. She watched the girl who shivered a bit at the loss of warmth against her back and Samara debated whether to lay back down or not but when she heard Angel groan she laid down beside her. She hooked a leg over Angel's and kissed her cheek making Angel smile in her sleep, maybe Samara could get used to this after all.

TBC…

This was 35 pages long and I redid this story about 4 times and I still think it's not good enough. If you guys wanna see stuff between Samara and Angel in the next chapter, whether you want me to have them have sex willingly with one another or Angel cave into a drunk Samara then lemme know. Before ANYONE says ANYTHING about the whole Samantha and EDI pairing, I'm doing it for this girl I talk to on Tumblr who LOVES the ship which I love as well I mean…it's obvious Samantha has a crush on EDI after saying how attractive her voice was and then EDI reciting things in the Citadel DLC claiming that's what Samantha said.

Tali will be in the next chapter, I will have Angel interact with Wrex cause he's my favorite Krogan beside Grunt, and maybe get some Jack and Miranda in the chapter as well. Well I hope you all enjoyed. I've got an Archer chapter to finish and update :3

Oh and sorry if there's any mention of Angel being just a Commander instead of a Lieutenant-Commander, I read it over a couple times and fixed some mistakes but sometimes I miss some when looking for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Stronger than the Code

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Samara had fallen back asleep when holding the younger asari to her front but when she came to Angel was gone. At first she worried but she saw a note on the pillow beside her making her grab it. She unfolded it and saw Angel's handwriting. '_You looked to peaceful to wake so I figured I'd leave you this note for when you woke up. Going with Jane to the Diplomat meeting…she actually forced me to go. Says I'm her body guard if the Krogan and Turian get in a fight. Yeah okay. Anyways I'll see you after the meeting. Love, Angel_' She sat up and rubbed her face when she heard a scream that made her jump out of bed and run out of the Observation Deck.

She ran down the hallway and into the eating area to find the Krogan Wrex with Angel draped over his shoulder laughing as he spun around. "Shepard's little sister!" he said before holding her up off him and she kicked her legs giggling.

"I take it the meeting went well?" asked Samara crossing her arms over her chest making Angel look at her.

"About as well as it can with Krogan, Salarian, and a Turian." answered Angel when Wrex set Angel down on her feet. "While you slept your ass off, we saved a female Krogan that Mordin named Eve and Mordin's making a cure for the…whatever it's called."

"Genophage." sighed Wrex. Angel just blinked at him making him chuckle and pat her on the head.

"Could've woken me up." stated the Justicar.

"My note said…"

"…that I looked peaceful. Yes I read the note Angel."

"You dream about something nice?" asked the 22 year old staring at Samara.

Did she dream? She couldn't even remember if she had. "I don't know."

"You had a smile on your face when I woke up so I figured."

"I see." sighed the Justicar. "Well what ever it was I'm sure it was pleasant." She saw Angel looking at her making her look confused. "What?"

"Could I meld and see what it was?" she asked.

"I…but I've never melded with anyone who wasn't my bondmate." stated the older asari.

"Please?" asked the 22 year old making Samara sigh.

"In the Observation Deck. Not here." she took Angel's hand in hers and Wrex chuckled as he saw the smile on the young girl's face.

Angel sat down on her bed and patted the spot in front of her, she saw how hesitant Samara was but she eventually sat in front of her. The young asari took Samara's hands in hers and held onto them as she looked the Matriarch in the eyes. She saw the Justicar nod and she smiled. "Embrace Eternity." whispered the younger girl as her eyes became coated in an inky black color.

Angel's eyes moved around as she saw flashes of Samara's life before she became a Justicar, before she lost her bondmate. Her dream had been a memory, Samara's bondmate kissing her and telling her she loved her. Morinth as a young child bringing her mother flowers and telling her she was the best mother in the galaxy. Then the memory changed to something and it was of Angel telling Samara she loved her with all her heart, she could feel how happy it made the Justicar but how much it pained her to deny the girl's love. Samara could relive Angel's memories, the memory of her girlfriend dying in her arms, the love she experienced when she looked up at Samara from the ground after being stabbed, but she felt the pain that hurt the young girl when Samara denied her the love Angel wanted.

"Your dream…" whispered Angel as she saw move flashes of Samara's life that made tears go down her face. "…memories. Your bondmate, Morinth…" she saw Samara hugging Morinth with Falere and Rila making Angel smile softly. "…hugging your children."

"Stop please." whispered Samara making Angel break the melding and look at her. She saw tears going down Angel's cheeks once the melding broke and she ran her gloved hand across Angel's cheek to get some of the tears off.

"That was beautiful." smiled the younger asari. "She was beautiful." the she, being Samara's bondmate.

"I'm sorry for your girlfriend. I felt…"

"I know. Melding doesn't just allow me to tune in with you, it tunes both of our nervous systems." whispered the younger girl leaning into Samara's hand. "I enjoyed…melding with you."

"First time melding?" Angel nodded against Samara's hand as she held it to her cheek. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain a year ago…"

"It's fine Samara." whispered the younger girl. "I understand I suppose. You know…we could…"

"Angel." sighed the Justicar making Angel hang her head. "Why would you want to continue to meld with me? Why would you want to relive my memories?"

"Cause I want to know about you."

"You know…"

"I want to know about you before you became what you are now." sighed the young Asari. "I know what you are now but I want to know how you were."

"You don't need to know that." the answer was sort of snapped making Angel sigh and she fell onto her back as she laid on the bed. She shifted and her legs ended up spread, she half expected to feel weight from Kasumi but none came making her seem a bit sad.

"Mm…yeah if you say so Samara." muttered the 22 year old.

"Angel you can't…"

"I can." snapped Angel. She sat up and glared at her. "I just fucking melded with you! It was my first time melding! How does that make you feel?!

"I don't believe it." answered the Justicar. "You probably melded tons of times with Aria."

"Aria refused. Told me that was to be saved for a lover, someone I care for!" she snapped going to kick the Matriarch but a hand caught her ankle as her boot was inches from Samara's face when she put it down and grabbed the girl's hips. She yanked hard making the girl slid across her mattress until the girl's crotch was firmly pressed to Samara's covered stomach. "As a Justicar your code doesn't not…"

"Don't tell me what the Code does and does not permit. You want to meld?!" She grabbed Angel's face with her hands and forced them to lock eyes. "Embrace Eternity."

Samara's eyes became coated in inky black and as did Angel's as they melded with one another. "What are you doing?!" snapped Angel as she saw flashes of Samara's live going through her head.

'_You wanted to meld…we're melding._' stated Samara's voice through the meld link the two now shared.

'_Not like this!_' cried the young asari as she saw pain from loosing Samara's bondmate, pain from learning what her children had, fear and anger from Morinth running. She felt tears leave the corners of her eyes and slid down as she watched Samara's life before a Justicar.

Samara's life before was a sore subject to touch and Angel knew that now…she regretted asking. The Justicar blinked as she felt pain hit her chest as Angel cried under her and she broke the meld almost admittedly as she stared down at the girl who stared back up at her. These tears weren't of happiness with a touch of sadness like earlier…it was pain. Samara sat up and looked around the room because while Angel had seen her life before a Justicar, Samara had seen Angel's life on Omega. How Aria refused to meld with her telling her that only a bondmate or someone she truly cares for should have the honor of melding…even if Aria was someone she cared for she wasn't _the_ person.

"Can you…let me move now?" asked the girl's voice making her look down and she released her making Angel push herself up into a sitting position before pushing herself back a bit, her legs resting on either side of Samara's crossed legs. "I'm sorry I asked. I won't again."

"I shouldn't have forced it."

"What I asked is a sore subject…I understand that now. I won't ask again." whispered the girl rubbing her head before tilting her head back and groaning.

"I believe you. About Aria I mean."

"You saw?"

"I saw." nodded the Justicar.

"Angel come on!" shouted Jane. "We got to go investigate that biotic school!"

"Alright!" shouted Angel before standing up off the bed and Samara followed. "I'll be back." She patted Samara's cheek before leaving the Observation Deck.

Angel watched as they got near the Grissom Academy and Jane asked Joker for a diversion against Cerberus, he gave her a big smile and a nod. She loaded her pistol as the shuttle came up to a docking entrance as Cerberus shuttles chased after the Normandy. She stepped out with Jane and Liara, she followed her sister into the academy with her pistol drawn. After this mission maybe she'd convince Jane to take her to the Citadel…Angel was in the mood for some time on the Silversun Strip. She remembered when her parents would be stationed there for a couple months or their ship was being repaired, she'd spend most of her time in the Castle Arcade but after she hit eighteen all she ever wanted to do was compete in the Armax Arsenal Arena's Combat Simulators. She just hoped it was something that Jane might be interested in cause then she'd definitely take Angel to compete in it.

"So Jane…" stated the 22 year old as they walked down the halls, looking out for Cerberus. "…ever done the combat simulator on the Citadel?"

"I always wanted to, just never got around to it. Why?" she asked looking around a corner to find some Cerberus troops outside of doors, she took care of them with two well timed shots.

"I'll ask you after you speak to Ms. Sanders." stated Angel standing outside of the room as Jane went inside to speak with Kahlee Sanders about the Grissom Academy students. Angel's Omni-tool lit up making her look down at it to see she had received an email from Aria but as she went to answer it she saw the doors at the end of the hallway unlock. She tilted her head and debated whether to go off on her own like last time although she highly doubted there would be any Banshees here since this was a human biotic academy. "Hey! Jane! I'm running ahead!"

"Angel no!…damn it!" shouted Jane as Angel was already long gone. "Takes after her mother to much."

"Moraga?" asked Liara making the Commander nod.

"She said when she was younger she was headstrong. Would run off on her own with out needing anyone else. Angel…has her moments."

Jane and Liara moved through the school shooting Cerberus troops that where trying to either kill or capture the biotic students. The Commander only got worried when she saw purple blood on the ground and she automatically knew it was Angel's since she was the only Asari in the academy aside from Liara and she wasn't bleeding. The two ran down a hallway, following the droplets of blood that lead them into a large area and instead of seeing kids fighting for their lives they saw "Jack?!" asked Jane making the woman looked, she was no longer bold and had some hair that was pulled back into a pony tail except for the sides of her head which was shaved.

"Shepard?!" asked Jack turning. She looked to see an Atlas coming through a set of doors making her sigh. "Hold that thought!" she ran to the kid that was backing up from the large robot but Jack slid across the floor and threw up a biotic shield around her and the girl to stop the missile from killing them.

"Go Jack! We got this!" shouted the Commander firing her gun at the glass.

"Kids get to the second level! This is out of your league!" ordered Jack running up the stairs behind her kids.

"Hey Jane!" shouted a voice making Jane look to see Angel up top. "I've learned I'm scared of the woman I love!"

"That's great! Tell me after!" shouted the human woman.

Jane and Liara managed to get the glass to break open on the Atlas, allowing them to kill the pilot. Jack leaped down and punched Jane across the face, snapping at her for ever trusting Cerberus which Jane just replied that she didn't trust them nor was she working with them anymore. The Commander and Shadow Broker learned that Jack was actually the kids' instructor which of course took the Commander back because of how Jack used to act a year ago but she seemed happy. Jack then motioned for Jane to follow her to the room upstairs where her kids where eating a snack before they had to try and evacuate. She walked into the room only to sigh heavily as she saw her sister sitting in a chair when she heard Jack grunt in annoyance.

"Kid I told you to put your leg up!"

"It doesn't hurt!" snapped the girl. "I can't feel anything actually."

"Cause it's numb. Leg up." ordered Jack grabbing Angel's leg and putting it up on the desk in front of the chair. "I think she fractured her foot."

"What?" asked Liara moving to Angel quickly and grabbing her foot making her cry out.

"Okay! I can feel you gripping at it!" she cried grabbing at her upper thigh like it was going to stop the pain. "Holy fuck!"

"How did this happen?" asked the Commander.

"She came running in here with some kids she saved when a Cerberus ass threw a grenade at her and she went to kick it away, which she did but her foot ended up hitting one of the pillows really hard." sighed the instructor. "I tried to get her to walk on it but it hurt to the point she was nearly in tears."

"There goes me wanting to do Combat Simulation at the Citadel." sighed the young asari.

"It's not that bad." stated Liara pushing into her foot making the girl jerk her leg trying to get it away. "Stress fracture is more like it, Angel puts all her weight on her right foot the majority of the time and her foot hitting the pillow when kicking the grenade away was just the final straw. Some Medi-gel, ice and keeping it elevated for two days should dull the pain."

"Alright." whispered the 22 year old.

Jane walked up and crouched down in front of Angel. "What's this about fearing the woman you love?"

"Samara…I love Samara but I guess…I touched a sore subject. Wanting to know about her life before a Justicar. She got angry and melded with me…forced me to see her memories." sighed Angel. "I acted like I wasn't phased by it when in reality I felt hurt but I brought it upon myself."

"Alright look we gotta go!" snapped Jack.

"Jack carry Angel!" ordered Jane.

"Yup."

Cerberus gave them hell, Angel had to shoot from her position in the biotic instructor's arms. Hell the fact they brought out another Atlas was a pain in the fucking ass considering Angel couldn't get out of the shuttle Jack ordered her to stay in with Kahlee and some of the other kids of the Grissom Academy. She had tried to get out but Jack caught her and shoved her back into the seat as Liara and Jane came running to get in, Jack however ran to save the student that lagged behind. She blew the glass open making it hit the guards and knock them down which allowed Jack to leap out and grab the girl to pull her towards the shuttle before shoving her in. Jane closed the door before locking it in place so it could fly out of the academy.

"Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle. Watch your fire." stated Commander Shepard.

"Right. Got you on sensors. Should just be a minute." he answered.

"Thank you Commander. We would've never gotten off the station if you hadn't come." stated Kahlee making Jane smile and nod.

"F-forget that. We kicked some ass. Next place we dock, you're all getting inked. My treat." smirked Jack. "What do you guys want? Ascension Project Logo? A glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodriguez?"

"Screw you, ma'am." laughed the girl that Jack had saved before escaping.

"I can't believe we got them out alive. I was going to suggest they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready after all." stated Sanders making Jane look at her than to Jack who shrugged…basically wanting Jane to answer if they should stick to support roles or not.

"They're definitely ready…but the Alliance needs them in Support roles." answered the Commander.

"What?!" snapped one of Jack's other kids. "We trained for Artillery strikes!"

"We don't need another artillery unit." stated Angel making everyone look at her. "We need stronger barriers for our front-line squads."

"This is bullshit!" snapped Rodriguez.

"Hey! If that's where they need us, that's where we go!" snapped Jack. "Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in."

"Commander, got a visual on you. Preparing to dock." stated Joker over the intercom. "Hey, Jack, now that you're in the military are you going to wear a uniform? Or are you just going to get the officer bars tattooed on?"

"Screw you, f…flight lieutenant." sighed Jack.

"Uh…what the hell was that?" asked Joker confused.

"Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the necessary professionalism we need from our teachers." answered Kahlee with a small smile.

They all heard Joker laugh. "Does she have a swear jar or something? 'Cause I bet if we emptied that thing, we'd could afford another cruiser."

"Cover your ears kids." ordered Jack. "Hey Joker, f-"

The shuttle docked inside of the Normandy after Jack swore at Joker, Jane had put Angel on her back and stared carrying her to the medical bay to have Chakwas look at her foot. She heard Angel groan on her back making her raise an eyebrow, Angel was a bit to big for this and it probably wasn't comfortable like it used to be when they were younger. "I can walk."

"Liara said to stay off it." muttered Jane shifting Angel making her groan in annoyance. After carrying her for about five minutes she dumped her sister on a bed in the medical bay. "I'll be back I have something I need to."

Jane walked into the Observation Deck to find Samara sitting in front of the windows meditating. "I heard your foot falls and knew it was you Shepard."

"What's this I hear about you forcing my sister to meld?" asked Jane making Samara stop glowing.

"I didn't force, she wanted to see my memories. I showed them to her."

"And you hurt her! I understand my sister can get pushy sometimes, Samara but you _do not _force her to see memories that pained you just so you can make her feel that pain!" snapped the Commander. "She acted like she wasn't phased by it when she left but in reality she was heart broken!"

Samara stared out the window in front of her as Shepard talked to her. "Where is Angel?"

"Medical bay."

"What?!" she asked looking back at her.

"Just a fractured foot, nothing serious." answered the Commander. "Samara…doing that sort of thing will only lead to her not loving you."

"Did you ever think that maybe I am trying to do that."

"So you'd rather her be heartbroken than be in love with you?"

"I didn't…" started Samara but she paused and narrowed her eyes in thought. She stood up and faced the Commander who crossed her arms over her armored chest with a raised brow. "…I've never had to deal with someone like your sister."

"She's a special one."

"And the universe has over a thousand years to deal with that young girl." chuckled the Justicar.

"Yes…I fear for the universe at times." chuckled Jane. "Just don't force her to meld with you again."

"I understand Commander." answered the Justicar nodding.

Angel didn't return to the Observation Deck so Samara figured she'd go see her in the medical bay. When she walked in she saw Angel's foot being elevator by pillows and the bed was bent up so Angel could rest against it while sitting up. The girl curled her toes only to flinch as pain shot through her foot making her groan and lean back into the bed. Samara went to talk over to the bed but watched as Dr. Chakwas stood up from her desk and walked over to the girl, pushing the needle she held into the girl's foot. After Chakwas gave Angel whatever was inside of the needle Samara walked up to her making Angel look at her.

"What happened?"

"Stress fracture." answered Chakwas sitting down at her desk. "Angel's to remain here for the night."

"Yay." sighed the young asari. "We're going to the fucking Citadel and I can't even do what I wanted to do!"

"Angela you can, I'll administer another shot to you before you get off. It'll numb your foot up for eight hours." answered Chakwas making Angel nod.

"What did you wish to do?" asked Samara.

"Combat simulation. Always wanted to try it but never got around to it."

"I see…" whispered the matriarch staring at Angel.

That night Samara stayed with Angel for a while even after the girl had fallen asleep on her left side, everyone was gone except for Liara and Jane who where in the kitchen area cooking something. Samara ran her fingertips across Angel's palm, staring at the young asari who only stirred a little but remained asleep. She sighed and stood up, pulling the girl's blanket up to her shoulder before kissing her temple and leaving the medical bay. She was heading towards the Observation Deck when she got the idea of trying to get Angel in love with someone else no madder how hard she'd have to try. As she neared the door she saw it hiss open by itself but she wasn't close enough for that to happen making her raise a brow (if she had one) and she caught an invisible arm.

"Miss. Goto."

"Aw damn it." sighed Kasumi during visible. She handed Samara back the panties making the Justicar actually blush as she held a pair of black lacy panties in her palm.

Samara laid down on Angel's bed, the girl allowing her to use the bed with her even if she wasn't here at the moment. She eventually fell asleep ten minutes after laying down. Around 10am Earth time Samara grunted loudly as weight sat down on her waist making her eyes snap open to see Angel hovering over her smiling and she shoved Angel off. She yelped and rolled over only for her numb foot to hit the wall making her groan loudly as tingling feeling ran through it. Samara stared at Angel who was now rubbing her own foot and she sighed heavily.

"Angel that wasn't nice!"

"Yeah. I brought this upon myself too. Damn it." sighed the girl before putting her foot down. "We're at the Citadel. I tried shaking you awake so I figured I'd straddle you. That worked at least."

"Alright thank you." she answered standing up and pulling Angel onto her feet.

On the Silversun Strip, Kasumi was watching the Combat Simulation as Angel was in there with Jack who happened to be on the Citadel at the time. The girl had a small limp to her walk and run but that was probably because she couldn't even feel her foot at the time. She looked to the side as Samara approached her with Samantha, EDI, and an Asari she didn't know. The Matriarch's pale blue eyes watched as Angel threw a grenade that had biotics swarming around it and it slammed right into a simulation, exploding on contact making the girl laugh as she jumped up and down but she stumbled making Jack steadied her. Angel and Jack fired at the simulations ranking up their points when the round finished Angel smirked as she had 3,000 points but Jack had beaten her by 500.

Jack and Angel high fived one another before leaving the simulation. "So you like her?" asked Samara to the Asari Maiden who nodded. "I know her I can…"

"Samara." snapped Kasumi making the Justicar look at her. "What are you doing? You know damn well Angel's heart belongs to someone!"

"I know this but it'll belong to someone else soon enough." answered Samara.

"You did awesome!" laughed Jack and Angel shoved her lightly. "Well you are a Shepard after all."

"True and you're a baddass biotic." smirked the young girl making Jack smile and rub Angel's head.

"Angel!" shouted Kasumi running to her. "Samara is…"

"Shepard!" shouted Samara walking to her with the asari.

"Samara?" asked the 22 year old Asari.

"This is Shiara. She has taken a liking to you and would wish to know if you would accompany her on a date this evening."

"I…what?" asked the girl seeming annoyed as she glared at Samara.

"She is better than who you had a crush on. She will give you things that woman cannot."

Samara saw how hurt Angel was by the fact Samara was trying to hook her up with someone else. She could seat her eyes getting glossy but no tears fell, she knew Angel held the back. "Fuck you Justicar." she snapped before leaving them standing there. Kasumi ran after Angel making Samara ball her hands into fists.

"I'll convince her." she whispered towards Shiara.

Kasumi convinced Angel to go to the noodle shop that the thief loved so much. While they ate their noodles Angel answered the email she got the day before from Aria. It read; '_Hey kid, I got you an additional birthday present even though it's been probably about three weeks since your birthday…I think. I lost track here on the Citadel. I hate this place, so sickeningly uptight. Anyways it's an apartment, it's pretty big too considering you're 22 and you might have a bunch of little blue babies in a few hundred years. Can always use a place to stay too when you're on the Citadel, the door is wired to your handprint. Don't ask how I got it. Let me know what you think of it. - Aria_'

"Wow…" blinked Angel making Kasumi look at her with noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Aria bought me an apartment."

"Nice!" grinned the thief after sucking the noodles into her mouth.

"After you finish your monster bowl of noodles lets go check it out."

"Excuse me for liking noodles." stated Kasumi sticking her tongue out at Angel.

"I need sex."

"Done!" said Kasumi pushing it aside and Angel laughed.

Angel sent Jane an email about meeting her around 3pm Earth time at her new apartment which Jane responded with an okay. The 22 year old was shocked by the size of the apartment…why Aria would spend so much damn money on a place Angel would probably stay at once a week was beyond her knowledge. After the war she would plan to spend more time in it, the apartment had a large living room with a wrap around fireplace that went into the other room that had a TV, there was a kitchen, a dinning room, an office, about three or four bedrooms, three bedrooms with one of them having a hot tub, an area on the second floor that over looked the living rooms, and that was about it beside the bar in one of the living rooms. Kasumi was hugging Angel around the waist and kissing her neck making the girl smile. She loved Kasumi, not like she loved Samara but Kasumi was there for her and she knew how upset Angel was by what Samara tried to do. Angel looked at Kasumi who looked back making the girl yank down her hood and kiss her quickly.

"Wanna try out one of the beds?" asked Kasumi.

"Nah…" Kasumi pouted. "How about the hot tub?" Kasumi's smile reappeared and she yanked Angel with her.

Around 3 the door opened, Aria apparently put Jane's handprint in as well which…Jane didn't want to know how Aria got it. She brought Garrus, Wrex, Liara, and Samara with her but when they entered they didn't see any signs of Angel…at first. Angel walked out of the kitchen completely naked and with the nozzle from the can of whip crème in her mouth making her blue eyes widen. She pulled it out of her mouth before swallowing what was in her mouth and running up the stairs as fast as she possibly could making Garrus chuckle. He however stopped once he saw Jane glaring at him and he cleared his throat before standing up straight.

"Sorry Shepard." he stated.

"Angela!"

"What?!" shouted Angel back at her sister.

"Why are you naked?!"

"Cause I made her get naked." said Kasumi's voice from somewhere near them. "I'd show myself but I too am naked."

"Why did you get naked?" asked Liara.

"Sex." answered the thief's voice.

"Clothes!" snapped Angel throwing them at Kasumi who caught them, so all anyone saw was a pile of clothes floating off the ground. Angel walked down wearing a purple robe that Aria had left in the house.

"Nice robe." snickered Jane.

"Fuck you. Aria left it here and it…fuck you."

"I got her clothes wet Shepard, I did not wait for her to get naked before I tackled her into the hot tub." said Kasumi's voice with a hint of a giggle behind it.

"Go get dressed." sighed the girl crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Angel." answered the thief, probably skipping off to do as Angel ordered. "Sorry I lost track of time and why is Garrus and Wrex here? Oh and _her_?"

"I have a name." stated Samara.

"Yeah I know. I just refuse to use it at the moment." she snapped. "Oh and you can tell that Asari I'm not dating her."

"I already took care of her." stated Liara patting Angel's shoulder before walking by her.

"Yeah I'm sure you did." laughed the young asari. "Now…um…I shall go get dressed and…"

"I'll order some food." stated Wrex walking by and Angel nodded.

Angel was standing in her room fixing her bra when she heard movement making her look to the side. "Yes Samara?"

"Ah. You know my footfalls." stated the Justicar.

"Like you know mine and Jane's."

"Did it bother you that I tried to…"

"Hook me up with some Asari? Yeah it did especially when I don't know her and my feelings have been with you for about two or three years!" she snapped turning to her. "Look I get it Samara…you don't love me. You may never love me but please don't stop me from loving you when it makes me happy."

"How can it make you happy?" whispered the Justicar. She saw Angel scoff softly and look down at her boots. She walked over to Samara and pressed their lips together for a minute before pulling away. Samara stood there staring at her in shock.

"Because I can do things like that…just to see the look on your beautiful face." she answered before leaving the bedroom.

Angel walked down the steps into the living room to see Jane holding a box of pizza. "Aria went all out for you didn't she?" asked the Commander making her smile.

"Yeah well Aria has her caring moments." chuckled the 22 year old asari taking the box of pizza from her sister.

"She also stocked you up on alcohol." stated Liara. "Asari wine, human alcohol, and about five bottles of Noverian Rum."

"Well it's Aria."

"True." shrugged the 109 year old asari.

Jane told Angel they'd be on the Citadel for another two days while the Normandy was getting some small repairs done on the engine and they left to go back to the Normandy around 8pm earth time after the girl fell asleep on her couch. She however woke up to the sound of something falling and she stood up, her foot throbbing making her realize the medication had worn off. She limped over to the bar to find Samara behind it and she noticed an empty bottle of asari wine laying on the ground in front of Samara. She sighed heavily at the drunk Justicar who was sitting on her ass getting another bottle of wine and she walked over to her, she got herself down onto her right knee. She saw Samara look at her and smile softly before going to open the bottle of wine.

"Ah. No." said Angel taking it from the Justicar who glared at her. "Why are you drinking?"

"I want to forget the loss of my two daughters. Should've…just let me…kill myself." muttered the Justicar. "But no…you love me. So you stopped me."

"I would've stopped you even if I didn't love you Samara." sighed the girl putting the wine back and she pulled herself up, groaning as her had to apply all her weight onto her left foot instead of her right. "Now up." Samara just sat there when Angel grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come on." Samara stood up when Angel lost her balance and fell backwards with a squeak. She expected to hit the ground but felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back up.

"I'm the…drunk one." stated Samara. "And you're falling."

"Fractured foot, Samara." she said running her finger across Samara's bottom lip to get some wine off of it. "All my weight has to go on my good food and pulling you up threw my weight off balance."

"Mm…" hummed the older Asari as Angel stood in her arms staring at her.

"As much as I enjoy this…you can let me go."

"No." was all that Samara said.

"Okay."

"You're warm. I'm cold."

"I have beds you can go into."

"I hate you." stated Samara.

"I hate you too." stated Angel making Samara narrow her eyes a bit.

"No you don't."

"No I don't." sighed the girl putting her hands on Samara's shoulders. "I don't like it when you're drunk."

"My body."

"Mm-hm." nodded the 22 year old. She ran her fingers down the side of Samara's neck when she felt herself being held closer. Samara was slightly taller than Angel so her breasts where nearly on top of Angel's. "Samara…"

"No. Shush."

"I seriously hate you when you're drunk."

"Shush." ordered Samara putting her hand over Angel's mouth making her narrow her eyes into a glare. Normally if anyone had done this to Angel, she'd bite their hand but Samara was more powerful than her so she didn't risk it. She reached up and pulled at her hand but Samara held a grip on her mouth making her groan loudly.

Pale blue eyes met bright blue eyes and Samara released her hold on Angel's mouth who seemed less than pleased. "What the fuck?"

"You wouldn't shush."

"Doesn't mean you have to smack a hand over my mouth!" snapped the young asari making Samara's head throb a bit. The alcohol was giving her a headache now.

"Goddess…shush again please."

"Fuck you." snapped Angel. "You don't get to…"

Samara shut her up but not with her hand but by pressing her lips over Angel's and holding her close. The girl gasped into her mouth which allowed the Justicar to push her tongue into the Maiden's mouth. All Angel could taste was Asari wine, goddess how she loved the feel of Samara's lips against hers and she didn't want it to stop. She knew she shouldn't be kissing her though…Samara was drunk and she didn't want them to do something they'd regret or rather Samara would regret because this right now was heaven to the maiden. She felt a hand press against her lower back and touching a spot that all asari had that made the 22 year old shudder against Samara as the two asari kissed one another.

"No! Nope!" said Angel removing her lips from Samara's. "Goddess, Samara I can't do this!"

"Why not?! You claim you love me…" she hiccupped making Angel giggle at the sound of it and press her face into Samara's neck.

"I do. I love you very much." whispered Angel as Samara held her. "I love you so much that I have to refuse doing this with you when you're drunk. I fear what would happen in the morning if we did."

"I don't care what would happen…"

"I do though."

Samara sighed heavily and pulled Angel's head out of her neck to press their foreheads together making the young girl look at her. That's when Angel grunted as she fell onto her back with Samara on top of her grabbing her shirt in her hand. The maiden looked up at the matriarch with wide eyes but the Justicar did nothing but hold onto her shirt probably not going any further when she saw the look of fear in the girl's eyes. She leaned down and kissed Angel a couple times on the lips before laying beside her and pulling her close when Angel heard the sound of even breathing. Samara was passed out beside her on the floor making the 22 year old groan before rolling onto her side and cuddling up close to the Justicar.

"I love you." she whispered before closing her eyes.

The following morning Samara groaned as her head throbbed. "Goddess…" she moaned as she grabbed at her head before looking to see Angel asleep on her stomach beside her with her arms as her pillows. She then remembered herself kissing Angel to shut her up when her head was hurting making her sit up with a look of shock on her face. "I kissed her."

"Mm-hm." hummed Angel beside her.

"You're awake?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then speak." She watched as Angel shook her head as she buried her face in her arms. "How drunk was I?"

"Pretty drunk. Found you on your ass the first time." she muttered rolling onto her back to be close to Samara. "By the way I love the way you kiss."

"It's never going to happen again."

"Yeah I figured." sighed the young asari pushing herself up to sit beside Samara on the floor. Angel grabbed onto the bar and hoisted herself up the best she could with out falling down because of her fractured foot.

"I could have stood first than helped you up." stated Samara making Angel chuckle.

"Hey Kiddo!" shouted a voice which made a big smile form on Angel's face.

"Aria!" she said running the best she could from Samara who pulled herself up. She slammed into the lavender skinned Asari who held onto her tightly and smiled.

"Enjoying the house?" asked the Queen of Omega hugging Angel.

"Yes."

"And I see the Justicar is here." said Aria hugging her tighter as if to protect her.

"She won't hurt me Aria…ack…Aria to tight!" gasped Angel as the older asari's grip tightened when she released Angel who groaned.

"Having some fun with the Justicar?"

"I wish but no." sighed the girl making Aria pout a bit. "Don't do that look. You've got Tevos."

"I…do not." strained Aria.

"Lies. I've seen the way you two interact."

"She's bothering a council member?!" asked Samara when an arm hit her stomach to stop her from going at Aria.

"Bothering as in she's probably between those luscious blue thighs of the asari councilor every other night."

"Angel stop." groaned Aria looking annoyed. "I do not fuck Tevos."

"Lies."

"Stop saying they're lies I do not…"

"Aria." sighed the girl putting her hands on her hips and leaning her weight on her left foot.

"Fuck you."

"Yes well…Kasumi does that for me." stated the 22 year old and Aria saw Samara look a bit jealous standing beside her.

"Anyways. Here." she held out a bottle of Noverian Rum. "I know there's like six bottles here already but what's another?"

"Thanks. You stay away." stated Angel to Samara backing away holding it. "This stuff will really knock you on your ass."

"Ha! The Justicar got drunk on something didn't she?!" laughed Aria.

"Asari wine…"'

"Really? Pussy." scoffed Aria making Samara glare at her. "Angel gets drunk on this stuff."

"I don't get drunk!" snapped the young asari.

"Yeah okay, passing out on my couch isn't drunk."

"That was two years ago and who kept giving me alcohol?!"

"Could've said no."

"I did!"

"Mm…I gotta go." said Aria kissing Angel's head before leaving the other two asari standing by the door.

"I must leave as well." stated Samara heading for the door.

"Whatever." was all Samara heard from the young asari.

Angel was walking around the Alliance Docks, having gotten something off the Normandy to take back to the house. It was her sketch book that she always spent a lot of time inside of when she was stressed. She sat down on a bench and sighed as her foot throbbed in pain, she not regretted not asking Chakwas to give her another shot to numb up the pain but oh well…she sure as hell wasn't walking back. She pushed herself back up and saw a raven haired beauty near the windows looking out of them and Angel automatically knew who she was mainly because she knew that ass all to well. Miranda Lawson turned as Angel approached her and the Ex-Cerberus woman gave Angel a smile.

"Hey Miranda." said Angel leaning against the railing.

"Hello Shepard. I heard the Normandy was docked here for a few days. I spoke to your sister earlier."

"And Jack?"

"What about Jack?" asked the British woman.

"Just thought you would've seen her."

"Meaning?"

"Jack's grown as a person. Hell I think she's hotter now she's got some hair even if the sides are shaved. Plus she always had a thing for your ass…no offense. Hell I like it."

"Yes I'm well aware many people like my ass." chuckled Miranda as Angel smiled at her. "How is the Asari Justicar?"

"Samara and right now I could careless."

"Really? You always seemed to love her."

"And I do Miranda it's just…since her daughter Rila died at the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery and her daughter Falere was the only remaining daughter out of her three children Samara tired to kill herself. Claiming it was the only way to save her remaining child. I stopped her but since then I've caught her drunk twice! And twice she's tried to take advantage of me! I gave it into it last night but…" she groaned loudly and tilted her head back. "…wanna come to the Silversun Strip with me?"

"I suppose." smiled the woman.

Angel lead Miranda to the Armax Arsenal Arena and to the part that over looked the Combat Simulation where Jack was with Jane fighting. The Asari looked at Miranda who was smiling as she watched the Commander and Ex-Convict firing their guns at the simulation enemies. She opened up her sketch book and went to a fresh page before taking her pencil and sketching Miranda as she watched the two women fight inside the combat simulation game. After the game Miranda helped Angel walk over to the stairs where Jane and Jack came running up laughing because they had so much fun when Jack stopped as she saw Miranda standing there. Angel stuck her tongue out playfully making Jack go to grab it and the girl put her tongue back into her mouth with a squeak making Jack chuckle.

"Well Cheerleader. What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"Came with Angel to watch the match. I suppose you weren't terrible."

"Was that an actual compliment?" asked Jack faking a sense of shock.

"I can be nice sometimes you psycho." snapped the British woman.

"Hey, combat simulation tomorrow before Normandy takes off." ordered the ex-convict pointing at Angel who nodded.

After watching Miranda and Jack openly insult each other which she believed had a side of flirting to it, Angel went to the presidium to get some alone time. She approached the bar where she saw Matriarch Aethyta who was Liara's '_father_' but Angel got along with her luckily enough. She ordered a cup of tea which the Matriarch got to getting for her as she sat her book down on the counter and opened it to flip through it as she waited. Various sketches of Jane, Liara, some of the crew on the Normandy, and some sketches of her parents laid on the pages when she stopped on a sketch of Samara which made her sigh. She had done this one a day before her birthday and it was Samara with an assault rifle in her hands and looking ready to fight something.

"Nice art babe." stated Aethyta handing the cup of smoldering tea to the Asari Maiden.

"Thanks Matriarch Aethyta." whispered Angel before blowing on the tea and taking a sip.

"So how's the sex life?" asked the Matriarch making the young girl chock on her tea at the question before banging on her own chest.

"What?" she rasped.

"That bad huh?"

"Kind of question was that?!" asked the girl horrified.

"Just curious. Haven't spoken to Liara in about a week but she's been busy…her job and all."

"Yes well…" coughed the maiden before taking another sip of her tea. "…I'll talk to her when I see her. Tell her to tell you not to ask me such questions."

"Oh come on babe!" laughed the Matriarch. "Once your sis marries my little girl we'll be family."

Angel's bright blue eyes widened. "Oh goddess."

"So…" the Matriarch motioned towards Angel wanting her to strike up a conversation.

"Seen Samara?"

"The Justicar? I did earlier but she left after twenty minutes." answered Aethyta making Angel sigh heavily. "I can talk to her you know. About your feelings for her."

"Nah it's alright Aethyta I already have Jane doing that…and I think Kasumi. That or she just glares at her for making me upset sometimes."

"Are you…"

"Hey Traynor!" shouted one of Angel's recruits Dante. "How about you fuck the Robot already!" Angel's eyes widened at what Dante had screamed and she saw Samantha's cheeks go red from the suggestion.

"DANTE!" shouted Angel making him duck as if to hide from her. "I swear…Aethyta I gotta do." She handed the woman a credit chit before walking off, still limping of course. "Samantha ignore him! He's got two hundred push ups to do!" she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off with an annoyed look on her face

Oh and Dante did two hundred push ups…with Kasumi sitting on his back! He complained of course but Angel said it was either Kasumi or EDI, his attitude about Kasumi being on his back changed quickly. Kasumi was walking Angel back to the apartment and the girl yawned as she rubbed her face when the two of them stopped outside the door to see Samara leaning against the wall holding something in her hands. Kasumi quickly said her goodbye and kissed Angel's cheek before running off, turning invisible as her did making the asari maiden groan as her best friend left her alone. She walked up to the door making Samara look and she stood off to the side as the girl pressed her hand against the door and it opened after reading her handprint.

"Can I help you Samara?" asked Angel tossing her sketch book on the coffee table and falling onto the couch.

"I had an interesting conversation today. In the presidium."

"Really?" asked the maiden. "With who? Aethyta?"

"No. Rain and Sasha."

"Goddess." she sighed tilting her head back when she gasped as she felt a nerve twitching in her foot. "Damn it."

"Hang on." said Samara grabbing two pillows and walking over to Angel. She lifted her leg up and put the pillows down before setting the girl's foot on it then working to take her boot off. "Keep it elevated."

"Yes mother." pouted the 22 year old. She saw Samara give her a look that pretty much read knock it off. "Sorry."

The Matriarch and Maiden sat there in silence for a while when Samara held an asari plush out to Angel. "Here."

"What's this?" asked Angel taking it from her. "An asari plush? You do realize that…"

"It's one I altered."

"Oh?" She looked back down at it and noticed it had been altered. It had Angel's facial markings on it and the Alliance symbol on the arm of the plush. "Wow. You made it me."

"Yes. I wanted it to be different than the ones your recruits got you and…"

"Thank you." whispered the 22 year old making the other woman nod. "Now what did Rain and Sasha have to say?"

"That if I continue to hurt you they will toss me out an airlock." smirked Samara making Angel bust out laughing.

"Yeah…they'd be the ones out the airlock if they tried." chuckled the maiden and she saw Samara looking at her. "You haven't hurt me Samara…"

"I told them that."

"I mean I get frustrated about…my feelings but I suppose it's normal."

"I told them that too."

"Why do you look like you've been in a fight?" asked the young asari noticing how beaten up Samara looked.

"Stopped a thief. A turian. He was strong but I was stronger."

"Oh." whined Angel pulling Samara over and taking her glove off to see a bleeding cut on the top of Samara's index finger and she put it into her mouth sucking on it softly.

"Angel, it's just a scratch." answered Samara staring at the girl who had some purple blood now smeared on her lips.

Angel pulled the finger out of her mouth and looked at Samara. "You've got some scratches on your lips."

"No." she pushed Angel down making her giggle. She felt her finger go back into Angel's mouth and she felt the soft sucking. She removed her finger and leaned over to use her thumb to get some blood off of Angel's lips making Angel look at her. "You've got blood on you."

"Mm…it's your blood though so I don't mind."

"If it makes you feel any better, If I didn't have my Code I'd…"

"Angela!" shouted a voice that made Angel sit straight up.

"Mom?" asked the young Asari.

"Mom?" asked Samara with slightly wide eyes.

Matriarch Moraga came walking to the couch looking amused by the situation, Samara was still leaning close to Angel and Angel shoved her back making the Justicar quickly get up and smooth her outfit out. "Did I interrupt?"

"Oh I wish." stated the 22 year old. "What are you doing here?"

"Ship is here for refuel, we're gonna stay the night. Your father wants to know if you wanna come to dinner."

"Where is father? She with Jane?"

"Yes, she's being introduced to Liara. I already knew Liara cause I was friends with Benezia before…well everything happened."

"I'll go if you plan on pulling me up." said the 22 year old wiggling her fingers at her 800 year old mother who chuckled and walked over to her. She grabbed her daughter's hands and hoisted her up off the couch.

"Justicar, you are welcome to come as well." stated Moraga holding Angel around the waist to keep her up.

"No/Sure." said Angel and Samara at the same time making the two look at each other.

"Angel I invited her." said Moraga putting her daughter in a headlock and the girl yelped as all her weight went onto her bad foot making her mother release her. "Sorry."

"Fine she can come. I don't care." sighed the girl.

Moraga helped Angel to the noodle house that they wanted to eat at and Angel walked to a table making her parents, sister. Liara and Samara watch. She spun around on her good foot and fell onto the seat only for everyone to hear a grunt as the girl was off the chair making Jane laugh. Kasumi appeared with her arms around Angel's waist and she kissed her cheek making Moraga smile at the sight of the other woman showing love to her daughter. Angel slid off Kasumi's lap and into the chair beside her as the two asari and two human women took their seats at the table. Kasumi grabbed a pair of chopsticks and handed one to Angel who took it and laid them down in front of her as the waitress came up.

"Shrimp ramen please. Two bowls." stated Kasumi making the waitress nod and write it down. Angel smiled as she held a straw in her mouth. "One with some chicken thrown into it."

"Oh you know me so well." smiled Angel making Kasumi grin.

Once everyone's dinner showed up Angel and Kasumi separated their chopsticks together breaking them evenly. "Why do you use chopsticks when you can use forks?" asked Jane.

"Because…" said Angel.

"I'm Japanese. I like using chopsticks." stated the thief smiling.

"So…are you two still friends with benefits?" asked Hannah.

"Yes father." answered the 22 year old before eating some noodles.

"Who taught you to eat noodles?" sighed Kasumi making Angel look at her.

"You did!"

"Mm…never mind." giggled the thief.

"How long have you two been friends?" asked Samara curious, watching the interaction between the two. She had seen it before back on the Normandy but never really bothered to ask.

"About a month after I showed up on Omega. She dared to try and steal something from Aria."

"Angel pounced me…and I mean she pounced me." chuckled the hooded woman. "I was heading downstairs when she literally pounced off the top of the stairs and rammed me to the floor. I was there to steal some alcohol from Aria on a dare."

"Not any alcohol. You where dared to take Noverian Rum! Aria's most prized alcohol, she could drink a bottle in one sitting and still be sober. Although I cannot say the same for some people when it comes to Asari wine." stated Angel looking at Samara who looked down at her bowl of ramen before eating some.

"So did I ever tell you girls that I knew Samara since she was two hundred?" stated Moraga. "I was little over Liara's age, think I was…a hundred and fourteen…I was doing Mercenary work and we where delivering something to Thessia. Of course I knew nothing of it but when there I met her at a restaurant with her bondmate who was just a friend at the time."

"Goddess not this story." sighed Hannah. She had heard it probably twenty times.

"There where some humans on the planet doing…goddess knows what and one of them didn't like how Samara was eyeing them. She had been eyeing them because they looked suspicious. One tried to punch her, her bondmate had stopped it and broke the guy's arm in half. Then a fight broke out, I helped. After they thanked me, we had lunch and kept in touch. I was even there for their bonding ceremony."

"Oh goddess." muttered Angel making them look. "Sorry was off in my own world."

"Who wants a Stolen Memory?!" asked Kasumi making Angel raise her hand.

"What?" asked Samara.

"Stolen Memory, it's a drink Kasumi made. It's got Bailey Irish Cream, Kahlua and Sake in it. With hot or iced coffee."

"And who made the JILF?" asked the thief nuzzling Angel's face.

"You need to shut up. Nobody needs to know about the drink I made a year and a half ago." snapped Angel making Kasumi smirk.

"JILF?" asked Jane when Liara nearly choked on her drink.

"JILF?! As in…"

"Ah! Ah!" shouted Angel putting hands on her head.

"Oh my god." said Hannah. "Honey is that what I…"

"Yes." said Moraga quickly with a smirk. "Angela."

"No…"

"Tell me." said the 800 year old asari leaning across the table.

"No."

"Justicar I'd like to fuck." stated Kasumi making Angel glare at her as Samara started choking on her food. Moraga hit her on the back a couple times until she stopped choking.

"I was almost twenty-one! I wasn't cleaver with the name! Aria named it not me!" cried the 22 year old. "I would've just named it Justicar or something. Embrace Eternity…see now these names come to me when I panic."

"Anyways. I'm going to go get the alcohol for Stolen Memory." smiled the thief kissing Angel's cheek.

"Get some for…my drink too." whispered Angel putting a credit chit in Kasumi's hand before the thief left.

"Don't get too drunk you have combat simulation with Jack tomorrow." stated Liara making Angel nod.

"Yes I know." sighed the young asari. "So…Samara. Will you be coming over for drinks? Again?"

"Actually I'd love to come for drinks." stated Jane.

"Fine fine…I'll make my Commander Shepard."

"Really? Now. What's in that?" asked Hannah with a smile.

"Uh…some cream, blue monin, and watermelon vodka. I thought it suited her." answered the girl before nibbling on her lower lip making Samara watch. "I have some drinks after some people. Like Samara and Jane. My others are Tali and Garrus. I'm trying to figure out a drink that's very Liara and very Aria. I get bored I experiment and now I've got an apartment with a bar to do it at."

So after dinner and getting some ramen to go, Angel wasn't sure hot more people where invited to her apartment for drinks. Samantha, EDI, Ashley Williams, Jack, and Miranda where now coming and she wasn't sure how it happened but all she knew was she had to catch up with Kasumi to get more alcohol. Kasumi was staring at alcohol when Angel approached her, leaning all her weight on her good foot when she handed Kasumi the take out bag. The thief said her thanks in Japanese as she stared at the alcohol making Angel raise a brow or rather a facial marking that looked like a brow. She noticed that Kasumi was staring at a certain type of Sake, one that she knew Kasumi didn't drink so maybe Keiji drank it when he was alive?

"So…was that his favorite?"

"Yeah. I don't like it…a big stronger than what I'm used to but he loved it." she said smiling. She felt a finger run under her eye and she saw Angel smiling at her. "Not crying."

"Yes I know. I got rid of the evidence." smiled the young asari making Kasumi laugh softly. "We need to get stuff for my Shepard drink."

"Alright in here." she said holding up the basket she was carrying.

"Somehow it's going to be EDI, Samantha, Jane, Liara, Jack, Miranda, and Ashley plus you, me and Samara." stated the asari rubbing the back of her crest. "Not entirely sure how the other four ended up being invited. Probably Jane or Liara. Oh and do keep an eye on me around Samara…she can't handle alcohol and well…"

"Yup I got it." said Kasumi kissing Angel quickly.

So the only few ones out of the group that could hold their alcohol was Jane, Jack, Liara, EDI (well she's a robot lady) and Kasumi. Angel had tried not to drink because she didn't want to get drunk but Samara, a drunk Samara, got into a drinking war with her and an hour later the young asari was drunk leaning against the Justicar. Samantha was giggling as she laid against EDI who just rubbed her head as the drunk woman slipped onto her lap and nuzzled against her while kissing her face. Miranda had sat down on Jack's lap before spinning around to face her and she grabbed the ex-convict's face saying something about how pretty Jack was but of course the woman thought it was the alcohol talking. While everyone did something Jane tensed up as she heard a crash and looked to find an enraged and drunk Samara pinning down a confused and drunk Angel in the kitchen.

"How…why are you on top?" slurred Angel a bit as Samara glared down her. "Did I s-say something ssstupid?"

"You pain in my ass!" snapped the drunk Samara.

"Mm…Kasumi!" whined Angel turning in Samara's grasp to get up when arms went around her waist and she hit the ground with the Justicar on top of her.

"Yes An…oh dear lord." stated the thief looking at the Justicar who nuzzled Angel's neck lovingly. "Alright Samara. Up off the Maiden."

"She's comfortable."

"And you're drunk. You originally hate her remember?"

"I don't…hate her." muttered Samara rolling off Angel and laying on the floor beside her.

Kasumi with the help of EDI, Liara, and Jane managed to get Angel and Samara to one of the bedrooms. Angel snuggled close into the older blue asari as she slept in her arms and her face in Samara's neck. Three hours later Angel inhaled sharply as she rolled onto her back and looked around the room to find the lights off in not only the room but the hallway, meaning everyone else was asleep or left. She pushed herself up when she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her down onto the bed, she felt lips touching the side of her face and a hand rubbing her stomach. She looked to see Samara's face was buried in her shoulder, it may have been dark in the room but she could see from what little light reached from the living room.

"Samara?" whispered the girl when she felt lips press against her own. "Are you drunk?"

"Mm…" hummed the Matriarch licking Angel's bottom lip.

"Cause I'm not going to do this if you're drunk."

"Mm…"

"Samara." sighed the 22 year old.

"What?" asked Samara's sleepy voice, maybe she didn't know what she was doing.

"Where you sleeping?"

"Yes." groaned the Justicar hooking a leg around Angel's. "Leave me alone Sonya."

"Sonya." whispered Angel looking at Samara with narrowed eyes. "I don't…"

"…like it when I drink. I know honey and I'm sorry." she muttered when Angel sat up on the bed making Samara groan at the loss of contact. Oh goddess…she thought Angel was her dead bondmate. "Where are you going? The kids up?" Angel looked back at her with tears in her eyes as Samara had now put an arm over her eyes.

"Yeah…they're up." she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. "You stay in bed, I'll go make them breakfast."

"Mm…" hummed the Matriarch as the Maiden stood up off the bed.

"Kasumi!" shouted Angel once entering the hallway. She looked down into the living room to see EDI wide away, she's a robot so yeah…she's awake, with a sleeping Samantha on her chest, a passed out Ashley on the other end of the couch and tons of alcohol laying around. "EDI where's Kasumi?"

"I think she's near the bar, I'm not sure." she answered. "I've been stuck here with Miss. Traynor fast asleep on me for the past hour."

"Jane? Liara?" asked the Maiden walking down the stairs.

"Shepard took Liara to bed after you where put in bed with Samara. They're in the upstairs bedroom while Jack and Miranda are in the downstairs bedroom."

"Sup Shepard." said a voice and a hand smacked against her ass making her yelp as Jack walked by very, very naked.

"Having fun Jack?"

"Fuck yeah. I never knew Miranda was so…" she grinned before looking at Angel. "…she's not so much of a bitch as I thought she was. Her mouth is extremely skilled."

"Excuse me while I go find Kasumi." nodded the young asari walking into the other living room that had a large TV in it. "Kasumi!" She walked around the room until she tripped over something invisible making her grunt loudly as she slammed onto the ground and Kasumi shot up appearing.

"What happened?" asked the thief. "Angel? I thought I put you in bed?"

"Walk me to Purgatory." sighed the 22 year old. "Samara woke up talking and touching me…she thinks I'm her bondmate."

The thief nodded and stood up off the ground. "Let me use the bathroom and we'll go." she added with a smile.

Angel walked back into the bedroom to find Samara with her arm dangling off the bed and a pillow under her head making her sigh heavily. She grabbed her locket off the nightstand and put it around her neck before grabbing her sketch book and ripping a piece of paper out which she ripped in half. She crouched by Samara's night stand and wrote a note down before leaving it there with a glass of water and a bottle of pain kills then leaving the room to go drop off Jane's note. Angel stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she used tape to hold the note to Jane's forehead before giggling and running out of the room as Jane stirred and held Liara closer to her body. Kasumi was talking with EDI as she waited for Angel who opened her fridge and pulled a bottle of soda out, using her thumb to pop the cap off and walking to the thief.

"EDI, only tell Jane and Liara where I went. I'm going to Purgatory until I gotta do combat simulation with Jack tomorrow. Ask Jane to pack my things and bring it to the Normandy before watching the match." stated Angel.

"Understood Shepard." nodded the robot lady with a smile on her face.

"And keep Sam warm."

"I…understand." chuckled EDI.

Kasumi walked Angel to the elevator and they road it to floor 4 quietly as Angel hummed to herself. She knew her best friend/friend with benefits was sad about what happened but the young asari wouldn't admit it. Once the elevator stopped the thief had told Angel she'd go into the club with her but Angel said it was alright because she just needed someone to walk and ride the elevator with her, the rest of the way she could do by herself. Kasumi kissed her forehead before hitting the floor to go back to the apartment and the elevator doors closed making the girl sigh and head for the entrance into the nightclub Purgatory. She walked up the first set of stairs and made a right turn towards the couch where Aria was sitting with a glass of whiskey in her hand when the lavender skinned asari looked as she felt weight rest on her lap only to see Angel laying there with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Samara thinks I'm Sonya…"

"What?" hissed Aria. "That bitch!"

"She's drunk or buzzing or…I don't even know." muttered the girl before she felt Aria rub her arm. "I'm gonna sleep here if that's okay."

"It's fine." answered the Queen of Omega. "I'm used to it remember? You did it numerous times back at Afterlife." She saw a smile appear on the girl's face.

About maybe six hours later Samara groaned and sat up to find herself in one of the beds that belonged in Angel's new apartment and she kicked the blankets off. She sat up and saw the note on the nightstand with the water and pills but before reading it she figured she's take a couple pain killers to kill the headache she just woke up with. She drank a sip of water to wash the dry pills down before grabbing the note and looking at it to notice it was from Angel. '_Dear Samara, I know I'm not here when you woke up. Doesn't matter where I am but just so you know my name is Angel…not Sonya._'. Samara's pale blue eyes widened in shock at the last six words in the letter, oh goddess she remembered talking to Sonya in the middle of the night but obviously it wasn't her! She stood up off the bed and swayed a bit before groaning as her head hurt.

"That's enough drinking for me." sighed the Justicar.

She left the bedroom to find Kasumi in the kitchen eating a bowl of ramen and Jane talking to Liara about something with Angel's bag beside her. Obviously Angel left Jane a message too but she wondered where Angel would be on the Citadel that was safe for her to be alone. That's when it hit her…there was only ONE place no one would mess with Angel if she was with out her sister or Liara. She told Jane and Liara she'd meet them at the combat simulation making Kasumi look up with noodles hanging out of her mouth before sucking them into and chewing them as she wondered where Samara was going. She was tempted to follow her but her ramen was more tempting than following a Justicar's blue ass everywhere.

Angel groaned and stretched across Aria's lap making the asari look down at her as the little maiden was waking up. "Wakey wakey."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I slept for a few hours before you came down." answered Matriarch making Angel roll onto her back and look up at Aria who smiled. "I have sent for some breakfast for you all wrapped up in a hot dog bun."

"You are disgusting." stated Angel.

"And you love it." smirked the lavender asari.

"No. Tevos loves it."

"Fuck off."

"Nope." answered Angel sitting up as one of Aria's lackeys came in with a plate for her. Aria was right, it was eggs, sausage, cut up pancakes, and bacon wrapped up in a hot dog bun and there was about five of them for her. "Wow…okay thanks."

"Shut up and eat." ordered Aria handing Angel a glass of whiskey.

"Eh. Drank to much last night. Can you send him to get me some soda instead?" she asked pushing on the cup.

"You heard the maiden! Get her some damn soda!" ordered Aria making him run off and Angel chuckle. "Eat." Angel took a bite out of her breakfast in a bun and chewed. "Well?"

"Wow. That's actually pretty good."

"Yes I know." smirked the older Asari making the young one roll her eyes with a smile.

As Angel pushed the last of the bun into her mouth from her second one she heard shouting and looked as Samara came walking into the club. She chewed her food as Aria crossed her legs watching the Justicar who looked over and noticed them. Samara walked down the steps to the couch and stopped in front of them as Angel bit into her third breakfast in a bun…thing. "I knew you'd be here." stated the Justicar putting her arms behind her back.

"Mm…" hummed Angel chewing her food.

"This is the only place you can be with out your sister or Liara and not be attacked because Aria is here."

"Damn straight." answered Aria before taking a sip of her whiskey. "I hate this shit. Someone get me Noverian Rum!" Angel set her plate aside to go do so but Aria yanked her back down. "I said eat not do what I asked my lackeys to do."

"Sorry Aria."

"What did I say last night?" asked Samara.

"You mean besides calling this lovely your dead bondmate?" asked the Queen of Omega.

"Don't you have Omega to take back?" stated Samara.

"I'm waiting for the right opportunity." snarled the Matriarch.

"Samara leave Aria alone. She's only frustrated with the fact I came down here at like two in the morning earth time and fell asleep on her lap." sighed the young asari. "You called me Sonya, said you where sorry you drank, and asked if the kids where up which I plainly said yes to and that I'd go make them breakfast."

"Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you're going to say?!" snapped Aria. "OH?!"

"Aria." muttered Angel. "I'll get Tevos."

"And what? I'll bend her over her desk and fuck her till she walks with a limp."

"I believe it." sighed the young Shepard. She finished up her food and handed the plate to Aria. "I gotta go."

"K. Stop by again just…lets hope you're not falling asleep on my lap again."

"Yup." nodded Angel walking up the stairs and heading for the exit.

"Angel I'm sorry for…" started Samara but Angel stopped and looked at her. The girl opened her mouth to say something but just shut it and sighed before walking out of the club. She wasn't in any mood to talk to Samara.

The Justicar followed her however and in the elevator Angel was looking at her foot which hurt a bit but not as bad as the day before. She sighed making Samara look at her worried but saw Angel glare at her making her look away. "Lets just forget everything happened shall we?" asked the 22 year old. "Sure what happened hurt me like a bitch but…"

"I had no control in what I said."

"I understand that Samara so lets forget what happened before I decided I want to punch you and end up getting my ass handed to me!" she snapped making Samara nod.

Angel was waiting beside Jack who was punching in what they wanted to do and Angel was muttering to herself. Jack handed Angel an assault rifle before the two headed for the elevator to go into the simulation room. The elevator opened in the Brimstone level making Jack blow some hair out of her face and she looked at Angel with a cocky smile who just smiled back. The two walked out into the area when the timer counted down to their match and enemies came at them making the two women fire when Angel felt something sharp graze her side and looked down to see purple blood leaving a cut on her side. Wait a second…these where virtual enemies they weren't suppose to actually hut them.

"Jack!" shouted Angel running at her and tackling her down behind cover making the woman shout as she was grabbed. "Did you do something that makes them hurt us?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I'm bleeding for one!" she snapped throwing a grenade over the wall at the enemies.

"What?" she asked looking at her side. "Well shit."

"Yup and…oh are you fucking kidding me?" she asked looking at the enemies. "Cover me."

"Yup." answered Jack firing her gun at the enemies.

"Hello?" asked Aria.

"I officially hate your Eclipse."

"What?" asked the woman confused.

"Yeah in combat simulation and guess what! The enemies are not simulations! They're Eclipse!" she snapped as a grenade landed in front of her. She let out a small scream and threw up a biotic barrier around her and Jack when it exploded.

"Goddess! Give me a minute!" snapped the Queen of Omega.

"Give her a minute." scoffed Angel.

"Um…why isn't Angel fighting?" asked Liara when they heard running and Jane yanked Liara out of the way as Aria leaped and smashed through the glass. "Oh."

"Damn it! They're not simulations!" stated Jane running from Liara. "Why else would Aria be smashing into the simulation room?!"

Aria threw a biotic blast to knock them back. "Gonna fucking kill Jona later!" snapped Aria. "Shepard lets her out and what does she do?"

"Hey Aria how about we…" Angel went to run around a corner when she smacked into an Eclipse sister. "…oh fuck." The asari in front of her smirked as she rose her fist, her biotics flaring around her fist. She went to hit the young asari when she was sent flying away from Angel making her look back at Aria and Jack who shrugged when Angel felt arms go around her waist and she screamed.

"Stop. Stop!" snapped Samara dragging Angel back behind cover.

"Samara?"

"Stay." she said standing up and throwing a strong biotic blast that sent the Eclipse sisters flying backwards. "Come on!" she threw Angel over her shoulder making the girl squeak.

"I'll handle everything! I guess!" snapped Aria shooting the Eclipse sisters and killing them. "Look! Handled!"

"Uh-huh." nodded Angel as Samara carried Angel out of the combat simulation arena.

Samara sat Angel down in the locker room making the girl grunt as her ass connected with the seat. "Okay…thanks Samara. I could've gotten myself out of there."

"Mm…"

"Samara?" asked the girl as Samara bent down and ran her gloved fingers across the scratch to see purple blood on her finger tips. She pulled some medi-gel out and ran it across the girl's cut to make it stop bleeding. "Alright thanks."

"Figures Aria would come to your rescue." whispered the Justicar.

"Samara, Aria's just my friend. She likes the Councilor remember."

"I do not! Stop saying that!" snapped Aria walking by.

"Says the woman who fucks the Councilor at least twelve times a week." muttered the 22 year old asari. "Plus it's not like you where coming to my rescue."

"I just did. That Eclipse sister would've hurt you and I protected you." stated the Justicar.

"Well that was interesting." smiled Jack sitting beside Angel as Samara stood up. "Next time lets do an actual simulation."

"K Angel! Get your butt on the ship we've got a Genophage to stop. Mordin completed a way to stop it."

"Yup." yawned Angel pulling herself up and she started walking to the ship. "Come on Samara! Lets go meditate!"

"That girl can't stay mad long can she?" asked Samara to Jane.

"Not sure. She might still be mad, she's just hiding it." stated the Commander. "Come on Samara, we gotta go." Samara nodded and followed the Commander back to the Normandy to go cure the Genophage.

TBC…

* * *

This is between 36-37 pages long. Jack walking around naked seems…very Jack like lol. Also I know Samara being drunk isn't what she'd do but I figured she was the type that couldn't handle her alcohol since I doubt she drinks much. Anyways, next chapter will feature the Genophage, Mordin sacrificing himself to save the Krogan race (;-; one of saddest moments besides for me besides the fall of Thessia later on in the game), Angel saying what she wants if she survives the Reaper war (which she AND Jane will just…you'll see when we get there lol), and…whatever else I decide to throw into this story.

K I got some stuff to do before I start working on the beginning of Chapter 3 and my other fanfics I need to update so I hope you all liked :3


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Stronger than the Code

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

**NEW PARING: Tali'Zorah and Daro'Xen (Xen is a female Quarian lol) (also Xen will be a futa for another friend of mine if I can get around to writing the sex scene…depends on my mood lol)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tuchanka." said Angel enunciating as she spoke the name of the Krogan's homeworld making Wrex look at her as they where in the eating area on the Crew deck.

"Having fun?" he asked chuckling.

"Tu-chan-ka." enunciated Angel slower making Jane raise an eyebrow at her sister as was walking by to get Liara for dinner.

"Yes. That's the Krogan homeworld. What's yours?" asked Wrex like he was talking to a child.

"Earth." she snapped.

"Okay what's the Asari homeworld."

"Thessia." said Angel, Samara, and Liara all together.

"Do you know what I want if I survive the war?" asked the 22 year old Asari. She pointed at Samara before speaking. "I want her jumping out of my twenty-third birthday cake."

"No." said Samara quickly making Angel narrow her eyes at her.

"I want you jumping out of my cake if I live!" she snapped.

"No."

"I'll do it." said Wrex making Angel twitch.

"Nope. Thank you though Wrex." groaned the young asari. "Recruits! Gang up on the Justicar and tell her to jump out of my cake!"

"What?" asked Sasha looking back at Angel with a piece of cheese sticking out of her mouth.

"Sasha stop taking the ingredients that Rain is working with." sighed the Lieutenant-Commander.

"Rain fed me!" she whined.

"Mm…gang up on her!"

"Nope." said the recruits that where in the eating area making Angel pout.

"Fine get down and down and do five hundred push ups." snapped Angel making them all shoot up and run over to Samara begging her to do the cake.

"Nice." grinned Jane making her sister look at her with a smile.

"I…fine!" shouted Samara making them all stop. "Fine. I'll do it. Goddess."

"She says that now…" chuckled the young asari grabbing some cheese from Sasha. "…she'll change her mind later."

"Yes I probably will." stated the Justicar making Angel smirk before eating some of the cheese.

"But that's if I survive this war." sighed the girl. "We almost to Tuchanka?"

"Another hour and a half." answered EDI's voice of the intercoms.

"Thank you EDI."

"You are welcome Angel."

"Pasta!" smiled Rain sliding bowls to people who caught it.

"Oh cheesy pasta with bacon!" grinned Jane looking at it. "Angel was right, you are an amazing cook."

"Well I try." smiled the recruit before turning to go plate up some more pasta for everyone.

After dinner Chakwas had Angel's foot up inspecting her foot which twitched a bit under her hands but it didn't hurt as bad as it had been. "Alright I'm going to give you another shot to numb it up for your mission." she stuck the needle into Angel's foot making her whine and Samara looked up at her from where she was talking with Liara.

"She's not a fan of needles." whispered the Shadow Broker to Samara.

"I can tell." she stated.

"Tuchanka!" shouted Angel making Jane chuckle from where she stood.

"Almost there Angel." stated the Commander.

A while later Angel was putting on the armor she was given by Jane when she was having trouble attaching her chest piece to the back piece. Samara stopped her and told her to hold the piece in place as she hooked the latches together making Angel look at her. Since the party at her apartment and the 'incident' between the two of them, Samara hadn't picked up another bottle of alcohol. She latched the last one and heard Angel grunt making her walk around Angel and yank on the chest piece to loosen it up a bit making Angel sigh as it wasn't tight anymore. She looked at the young asari before smiling at her and she stepped away from her to go and collect her guns.

"Look Liara! Jane finally gave me armor!" smiled the 22 year old.

"Yeah probably so you won't get shot so much." stated Liara making Angel pout at her.

They where on their way to landing on Tuchanka in one of the Normandy's shuttles with Wrex, the female Krogan, and Mordin. Jane had brought Angel, Liara, EDI, and Samara with her but Angel seemed occupied as she spoke through her Omni-tool to what sounded like a male Turian. Wrex walked towards Jane before speaking "I've ordered the clans to assemble at the Hallows. It's our sacred meeting ground." he stated making Jane nod. "We'll land there then take an armored convoy against the reaper. This will be the defining moment in Krogan history."

"Commander, you seem troubled." stated the female Krogan.

"I got a message from the…" before she could finish shuttle rocked violently.

"Wrex, it's Wreav! The reapers are already at the hallows! Come out guns blazing!"

Jane pulled the assault rifle off her back as Angel hung up her call. "Hang on tight! We're going in!" shouted Cortez, the shuttle pilot.

The shuttle landed and the door opened up showing a Husk right beside the door who looked at them. Before it could even try to attack them Wrex shot it in the face with his shot gun making Angel smile as he hopped out and turned to them. "Shepard keep them away from the female! I'll sort out what's happening with the other clans!"

"Alright. Lets go." said Jane getting out as Angel pulled her assault rifle off her back and followed her sister.

They ran towards a door and it opened showing Krogan males fighting against husks when one ran at Angel but before she could shoot it Samara had kicked it off the stairs making her look. "Everyone pick your targets and keep an eye on your six! Now move!" ordered Shepard as the four females and one robot lady aimed their guns and fired at the husks.

The waves of Husks where unbearable…they just kept coming! Angel was crouched down by the entrance they had come in through and she was shooting them from there as the others where at the bottom of the stairs firing. She looked as her gun clicked and she emptied the clip out before reaching to her hip to grab another to reload but a husk had gotten by the others and grabbed onto Angel. She kicked it making it fall down but it still held onto her when she kicked it again with an angry yell making Samara turn to see Angel kicking it. She ran up the stairs and grabbed it's leg before throwing it down the stairs making her look at Angel who quickly reloaded and shot the husk coming up behind Samara.

Finally they stopped making Angel sit down on her ass and sigh heavily when the doors behind her opened. "They'll sing battle-songs about this someday!" laughed Wrex who rubbed Angel's head as he walked by. "Reaper blood as soaked our soil."

"We have to get to the Shroud!" shouted Jane running up to Wrex. "The air strike is on their way!"

Mordin walked up to Jane as the other Krogan males walked by. "Female safe, Shepard. Vitals strong."

"What's a salarian doing here?" asked Wreav making Jane, Wrex and Mordin look. "Nobody said anything about this!"

"Hey dude you kind of walk fast funny!" stated Angel making the Krogan glare at the young asari who smirked.

"Who are you?" asked Jane.

"Urdnot Wreav, blood brother to our…" he looked at Wrex who looked back. "…illustrious leader."

"Wreav and I share the same mother. And nothing else."

"For which I'm thankful." spat Wreav. "I remember what it means to be a true Krogan. We flay our enemies alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

"That salarian is not your enemy." stated Angel standing up and walking down the stairs. "He's here to help cure the Genophage."

"His kind gave us the Genophage! Why should we trust them?!" snapped Wreav going at Angel who stood her ground but before he could get closer Wrex stepped between them.

He then head butted Wreav making him recoil back as he grabbed at his head. "Because I do. And so will you Wreav." Wreav growled at him and aimed his shotgun at Wrex.

"Enough!" shouted a voice making them look to see the female Krogan walking down the steps. "You can stay here and let old wounds fester as Krogan have always done…or you can fight the enemy you where born to destroy and win a new future for our children. I choose to fight. Who will join me?"

"Me." said Angel walking up to Jane who smiled.

"Count me in." smiled Jane.

"And so will I!" added Wrex. "Now hold your heads high like true Krogan! There's a reaper that needs killing!" All the male Krogan either punched their fists into their hands or nodded before heading off.

"Come at me again Wreav and I'll get someone ten times worse than Wrex!" snapped the 22 year old asari as Wreav left.

"Who would that be?" asked Liara.

"Your father, Matriarch Aethyta." smiled the girl.

"Oh goddess…" sighed the Shadow Broker rubbing her head.

"Hey she had a point. Once you and Jane get married, she's gonna be part of my family."

"And like me she'll protect you."

While on the shuttle the young asari had returned to speaking to that male turian again as the armored convoy was taking them to where they had to go. She over heard Jane talking about the Salarian Dalatrass cutting a secret deal with her, saying that apparently the Shroud had been sabotaged years ago. Mordin quickly said he could adjust the machine and still cure the Krogan which was a big relief for Jane and Wrex. That's when the vehicle came to a stop making Wrex sound agitated but Angel couldn't blame him considering he wanted to hurry up and cure his people's race. Angel climbed out with Jane to notice the road had been split in half but she wasn't paying attention to that, she stared out over the horizon where she saw the large reaper.

"Angel you stay with Wrex, Mordin and Eve!"

"What?!" snapped Angel.

"They're going to need help!" snapped Jane walking to Angel and grabbing her chest piece. "GO!"

Angel ran to the vehicle and leaped into it as Wrex climbed in, she wasn't sure why Jane had sent her and why the convoy was leaving with out them. She got into the front with the driver and looked around to see the Turian air force attacking the reaper making her sigh. That's when Eve, the female Krogan, was talking to Jane about a creature named Kalros and from what she gathered Kalros was the mother of all thresher maws. Apparently part of Eve's plan was to distract the large fucking creature so Jane and the others could get to where they had to go making the young asari freak out. She went into the back and sat down freaking out as the large creature was now chasing them and Wreav's vehicle.

"You need to calm down kiddo." stated Wrex chuckling.

"I'll calm down when I get out of this alive! I can fight reapers with no problem but that thing scares the crap out of me!" she shouted making him laugh more.

Wreav was killed by Kalros in an attempt to distract her from attacking Wrex's vehicle as they picked up Jane, EDI, Liara, and Samara. When getting to the shroud tower Eve told Jane about two hammers that when activated they would summon Kalros to fight for them which Jane agreed to doing. Mordin lead Eve inside of the building to start finishing up the cure for the Genophage as Wrex ran at the husks coming after them, Angel did as Jane instructed. She would stay put and defend the building from the husks as they went off to do their duty but it became over whelming. She slammed her empty assault rifle into one's face before stumbling and falling down as about ten of them came running at her when bullets ripped through them making her look to see a Turian air strike ship landing, it was small only big enough for one Turian but she knew who it was.

She didn't have time to react towards the turian climbing out as she heard the loud noise that was used to summon Kalros. They watched as the large creature slammed into the reaper and she was grabbed to get at a safe distance as Jane ran to the shroud tower. Angel had liked Mordin, always did…he was kind to her, made her laugh, and used to help her when she had questions but as the Genophage cure rained down onto the Krogan race she knew that Mordin was gone but the look on Jane's face. It did made her sad but she would continue to be the happy little asari that she was, Mordin's words when he described her. She heard something and turned around to see the Turian that had saved her making her smile at him who smirked at her.

"Jason!" she shouted happily running to him.

"Angel!" he shouted back as he ran at her.

Everyone actually expected them to hug…not jump up and high five one another. Jason grabbed her hands and started to randomly dance with her making her laugh and he hugged her. "Wow…those two lovers?" asked Wrex making Samara glare at him.

"Angel's a lesbian I doubt that." chuckled Liara watching the two hug each other with smiles on their faces.

"Jane! Jane! Jane!" shouted Angel running to her sister and grabbing her shoulders. "Jason's alive!"

"Calm down Angel!" laughed the Commander grabbing her sister. "Who's Jason?"

"Jason is my best friend besides Kasumi! He's that Turian!" she stated pointing at him who waved.

"Commander Shepard. I saw you on Palaven's moon but never got a chance to introduce myself." he stated holding his hand out to Jane. She took his hand and began to shake it as she stared at him. "I may have helped Angel back on Omega a couple years ago. Vorcha got a bit angry with her, I was in the right place at the right time. I helped her take care of them."

"Oh well then thank you." smiled the Commander. "Where was Aria?"

"Citadel airspace. Something to do with Tevos." stated Angel making Jane smirk. "She denies being in love with that woman so much but yet she'll be between her legs every other day. So much more convenient now seeing as she's on the Citadel now. Probably has her bent over a table at the moment."

The shuttle from the Normandy came to pick them up as Wrex was rubbing Angel's head making the girl laugh as her Krogan buddy was smiling at her. Jason had asked Jane if he could be on the Normandy which was rewarded with a yes, so he was already on the shuttle waiting for them. Samara climbed on and saw Jason's hand held out to her but she smacked it away before hoisting herself in fully making him narrow his eyes at her in confusion. EDI, Liara and Jane where the next ones to climb in leaving Angel as Wrex rubbed her head making Jane sigh and shout her name. Angel backed up from Wrex smiling before running to the shuttle and grabbing Jason's hand, he pulled her into the shuttle and she waved to Wrex who waved back before going to talk to the other Krogan.

"Got a new friend?" asked Jason.

"Wrex is awesome." smiled the young asari.

Half way back to the Normandy Angel started feeling like crap making her lean her head against the wall of the shuttle making Jane look over at her. "Angel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she whispered.

"Are you sure Shepard? You're readings…" started EDI making Angel wave a hand telling her enough.

The shuttle ride Jane kept getting worried about Angel who looked rather ill and started wondering if she had been ill all along but never said a word. If her sister just fought through the fact that she was sick like Jane had often done. Jason touched Angel's shoulder which was rewarded by her swatting it off and muttering as she closed her eyes making the Commander narrow her eyes. The ship started landing in the Normandy and Angel stood up, swaying a bit as her body felt like it was both on fire and like she had been dropped into ice…great she had a fever. She stepped out after Samara and tripped, she smacked into the Justicar who was caught by Jason as Angel got off the Matriarch.

"Hey Jane…" muttered Angel making Jane turn. "…Yeah I don't…feel so good."

Jason grunted as he wrapped his arms around the fainting asari and he fell onto his ass as the asari laid against him. "Well shit." he said putting a hand on her head and rubbing it. "She has a fever and it's pretty high from what I can tell."

"Kasumi!" shouted Jane hoping the thief was invisible and waiting for Angel to come back but no such luck. "Damn it." She looked at Omni-tool and called Kasumi.

"Yes Commander?"

"Wait at the elevator for me. Put something on that you won't mind getting wet in because Angel passed out and has a fever. I need you to put her in the shower and watch her."

"I'll do it!" said Jason.

"Fuck you." snapped Jane raising an eyebrow.

"Oh is that Jason! He's a pervert when it comes to your sister Commander but he means well." chuckled the thief. "I'll be ready."

"Get her out of the armor." stated the Commander making Liara fall beside Angel and start undoing the latches, she pulled the chest piece off and tossed it aside to show the girl wore a t-shirt under it. She watched as Jason lifted Angel up to take the back piece away and she quickly went to working on the bottom armor. Jane walked over and picked Angel up into her arms making the girl groan and she sighed as she felt how hot her sister's skin was at the moment.

Once arriving to deck 3 they met Kasumi at the door who was wearing a black sports bra and grey shorts…that was it. So everyone who had seen her hooded before looked at her as her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Jane passed Angel to Kasumi and told her to get Angel undressed before putting her under some cold water making the thief nod and carry Angel to the girl's bathroom/showers. Kasumi sat Angel against the wall under a shower head before pulling her t-shirt, bra, pants, and panties off before tossing them aside so they wouldn't get wet from the shower spray since there was no curtains or doors to keep the water from going anywhere else. She stood up and aimed the showerhead down at bit before flipping the water on and turning it to cold only to let out a small squeak as she felt the cold water hit herself as well.

The door opened showing Jane and Samara, Kasumi could see Samara looking worried but kept it to herself. "Samara will take over in an hour." stated Jane making Kasumi nod as she sat Angel up a bit and let the water go down her back as she held her close. "If she's not better after Samara being with her for an hour than I'll get Dr. Chakwas and see if she can give Angel some medicine."

"Of course Commander." nodded the thief.

An hour later Kasumi stood up and walked over to where the towels where to dry her own hair off when she heard a groan and looked as Angel opened her eyes. "Kasumi?" she asked.

"Hey Angel. Samara's coming in to take care of you for an hour. I'm fucking freezing so I'm gonna go change and read some books." smiled the thief.

"No. Don't leave me…with her." muttered the girl blinking slowly at the thief when the door hissed open showing Samara.

"Clothes." said Kasumi handing Samara a pair of shorts and a sports bra. "You need to get wet with her and that outfit you're wearing will flood if you wear it." Only reason Kasumi said this was because the asari matriarch had the zipper undone to just under her breasts.

"Okay." she said standing at the clothes when Kasumi left the door shut making Samara kick her boots off and unzip her outfit making the 22 year old asari's eyes widen as she realized Samara was undressing in front of her.

She watched as Samara shrugged the outfit off her shoulders and pushed it down past her hips for it to pool around her ankles. "Wow…" whispered Angel making Samara look at her before turning to get dressed. "N-No…Samara you're…beautiful."

"Stop it." whispered Samara. "You have a fever. You're delusional."

"Yeah okay…just cause I'm feverish doesn't mean I've never once enjoyed how beautiful you looked." stated the girl making Samara look at the bra in her hand before slipping it on and readjusting her breasts in it. "I mean you're way older than me but your body is…"

"Enough!" snapped Samara making Angel look at her as the cold water continued to wash over her body. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Don't then! Just fucking leave! JASON!" she screamed when Samara quickly got out of the bathroom and stopped the turian from approaching and he sighed before walking off. "I'd rather he took care of me than someone who…"

"Would you shut up?" asked the Asari Justicar making the girl swallow before looking away. "You're sick and…"

"Leave me alone." whispered the girl sitting sideways against the wall as she reached up and made the water colder. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she felt the nearly ice cold water wash over her heated body. Samara watched as the girl shivered slightly under the water before walking to her and sitting behind her, wrapping her arms around her making Angel's eyes open. She wanted to say something but closed her eyes as she Justicar held her close as the two sat under the water.

"Do me a favor." whispered Samara making Angel turn her head to look at her. "Answer some questions for me? Truthfully?" She saw Angel nod. "Why do you love me?"

"Why not?" asked Angel twisting in Samara's arms so she sat facing the door. "You're beautiful Samara. You're strong, you speak your mind, you're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of things." answered Samara making Angel shrug. "If I…loved you back, what would you do?"

"Possibly give you the deepest fucking kiss you've ever had." answered the younger girl. "Not any I've ever given Kasumi either."

"Well that kiss you gave her back at the Ardat-Yakshi monastery was pretty deep."

"Deeper than that." she whispered.

"What would you do if I died?"

"Cry."

"You'd cry?"

"And possibly go on a killing spree." added Angel making Samara try not to laugh.

"What's the one body part on me you'd liked to see?" asked the Justicar curious as to what Angel would say.

"Body part." whispered the younger asari taking Samara's hand and pressing their finger tips together as she held the woman's wrist. "Mm…your breasts."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Matriarch and Aethyta said breasts get more spectacular once asari hit the Matriarch stage." stated Angel making Samara look at her a bit shocked.

"Can I ask you more questions?" asked Samara making Angel nod. "And you'll continue to answer them truthfully?" She saw the girl nod once more making her smile at her. "If you could do once thing to me right now what would it be?"

"Kiss you." answered Angel with out much thinking.

"Aw but alas you are sick." said Samara spreading her hand across Angel's cheek. "Because if you hadn't been sick I would've let you do that." She saw Angel's face fall and she looked upset making her chuckle. "Fine but if I get sick I'll blame you."

"Mm-hm." nodded the girl leaning forward and their lips pressed together making Samara's eyes widen as she felt how soft Angel's lips where against her own. As much as she wanted to reject Angel when it came to her loving her she couldn't help but love how their lips fit perfectly together. She put her hand on the back of Angel's crest and actually kissed her back, at first Angel thought she was drunk but she smiled into the kiss once realizing Samara wasn't drunk one little bit. She pulled from the kiss and stared at her with a small blush before sitting straight.

"Well…did you…"

"Yes." nodded the girl with a smile. "I know it doesn't mean anything but I liked it."

"I'm sure."

"So!" said a voice making her look and Samara shielded Angel's naked body. Jane walked in looking at Angel. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little sick but a bit better. I might need medicine though. I don't wanna be in the shower any more. I'm getting cold." she answered.

"Alright. Samara take her to the bedroom while I get Dr. Chakwas?"

"Of course Commander." answered Samara turning the water off and grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around Angel and picked her up into her arm to carry her to her bed. She laid her down and stared at Angel who ran her fingers across Samara's bottom lip with a small smile. "What?"

"Thank you." whispered the 22 year old. "For what you let me do in the shower."

"You're welcome." answered the Justicar before drying Angel off and then taking the towel to dry herself off and put her outfit back on. She sat on the bed to slip her boots back on when Chakwas walked in with some medical tools and medicine.

"Open." ordered Chakwas making her open and a thermometer went into her mouth. After a minute it beeped making the woman take it out and look at it. "Hundred and two. From what I was told you where hot earlier today so you probably had a hundred and five fever." She took a bottle of liquid medicine and poured some of it into a small glass. "Take it. It should have the fever gone by tomorrow." Angel put the cup to her mouth and downed the purple liquid which luckily tasted like grape otherwise Angel would've gagged on it. "Now…" she pushed a finger against Angel's forehead. "…go to sleep." She shoved Angel over onto the bed making her blink.

After an hour Angel had fallen asleep on the bed with Samara sitting beside her rubbing her back. She ran her nails up and down the girl's back making the girl inhale sharply before exhaling in her sleep before rolling over onto her side making the Justicar smile. She pulled Angel's blanket up to her shoulder and kissed her forehead to feel that her fever was going down and she got under the blanket on her side before falling asleep beside Angel. Hours later Angel stirred and looked to see herself fast asleep on her back with an arm draped over her stomach making her look to see Samara fast asleep and she smiled at her. She reached over for her alarm clock and looked at the time which read 7:34am making her sit up while rubbing her eyes before yawning.

She sat up and threw the blankets off before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed in her Alliance top and pants before leaving the Observation Deck. She went to the medical bay and sat down on the bed making Chakwas turn around and look at her before picking up a thermometer and putting it into Angel's mouth. After it beeped the numbers read 98.0 meaning her fever was gone so Angel slipped off the bed and left the medical bay to head back to the Observation Deck where she saw Samara had rolled onto her stomach to sleep. She smiled at the sight of the other Asari before she fell onto the bed making the older Justicar jolt up at motion of the girl falling onto the bed. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking to the left to see Angel with her head propped up with her fist.

"You feeling any better?" asked Samara yawning as she stretched.

"Much."

"Hey Angel!" shouted Jane over her Omni-tool making her sigh and look. "We're about to reach the Citadel."

"Okay. I'm up and not sick anymore. Also Samara's up…" she shoved the Justicar out of the bed making her yelp as she landed on her ass. "Aren't you?"

"You little brat." sighed Samara when Angel kissed her cheek before standing up to put her boots on.

Joker had called up the Citadel but there was no answer which right away set off an alarm in Jane's head. She gave everyone their positions and took EDI and James Vega with her as Angel ran off by herself to go to Purgatory where Aria would be. She ran into the night club only to duck under gun fire as Cerberus agents walked towards her firing and a guy wearing all black landed in front of her holding what looked to be a ninjato, which was a straighter and shorter version of a katana. He threw his sword out at her when a barrier got in the way and he was kicked in his side making him fly backwards but he slid across the floor as Aria stood beside Angel looking pissed off, bloody and a bit bruised. He ran as the other men started attacking the two asari but Aria being the stronger amongst the two killed them all quickly while panting and she spit blood out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Aria.

"We came to talk to the council when…"

"Tevos!" shouted the lavender asari once realizing something when Angel mentioned the word council.

"Ashley is probably with her! She'll be fine!"

"He's going after the Council! Stop him!" ordered Aria making Angel back up and run when she heard something and looked as a white leather jacket was thrown at her.

She caught it and put it on the Omega symbol on the back of it as she ran making Aria chuckle and punch a Cerberus agent in the face that snuck up on her. Angel slid to a stop and ran into a store, she reached over the counter and grabbed a sword that resembled the man's before continuing her way to stop him. She heard Jane shouting over her Omni-tool about how they where chasing a man in black that had stabbed Thane through the stomach when he showed up to protect the Salarian Councilor making Angel start running faster while growling. Thane had become one of Angel's good friends back when they where trying to stop the Collectors, Angel leaped over a broken robot and heard glass open to see a man in black leaping out of a window at her.

She used her biotics to throw herself up off the ground and land on a ledge before sliding to a stop and ducking as he came after her. She looked to the side and saw Ashley Williams with the Councilors which he noticed to and went after them making her run after him. He leaped off the edge and Angel followed him, she pulled her pistol out and fired at him making Ashley stop and aim the gun to watch as the man turned in mid air and sliced the bullets in half. He landed on the ground and swung his sword at Ashley but Angel used her biotic pulse that made the woman be pushed back when she landed behind him and swung her sword at him but he blocked it and kicked her back. She stopped before falling off the edge and she threw her hand out, her biotics swarming around his feet and she pulled her arm back making his feet be swept out from beneath him.

"You don't know what you're doing!" shouted Udina with a smirk on his face.

"I don't?" asked Angel confused before blocking the sword with the one she had gotten before leaping up and doing a kick to the side of the man's face making him stumble. Her biotics swarmed around her hands as she inhaled deeply and she screamed as she threw her hands out making Udina's smirk disappear as the man was launched off the ledge but a shuttle caught him. It didn't stop though it continued on it's way making Angel pant as she stood there. "I don't even care."

Angel walked towards Tevos and smiled at her as she wore her Omega jacket before turning to stand beside her. Jane showed up with EDI and James, Ashley claiming Jane was with Cerberus because Cerberus shows up and then Jane…Udina wasn't helping matters either. Angel watched as Udina walked over to a control to do something and Tevos went to stop him but he knocked her back and aimed his pistol at her after she landed on her ass. "Don't do it Udina!" shouted Jane making Angel narrow her eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Angel making Udina look at her. "First rule on Omega…Don't fuck with Aria!"

"We're not on Omega you idiot!" snapped Udina.

"Same rule applies here." stated Angel making him laugh as she walked towards him.

"This isn't Aria. This is the Asari Councilor!"

"I know that…so does Aria." stated the 22 year old side stepping and Udina's eyes widened as Aria was inches away from him when a fist slammed into his fist making him stumble back and before he could even react Ashley shot him in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Damn it Williams! I wanted to kill him!" spat the Queen of Omega.

"You waited to long." she stated shrugging as she went to help Tevos up but Aria got to Tevos first.

"Alrightie nothing to see here!" stated Angel shooing people off as Tevos hugged onto Aria who hugged back.

"Goddess you're messed up." said Liara looking at Angel.

"Eh." shrugged Angel as she slipped the jacket off her when she looked and saw a cut on her arm. "Fucking bastard must've gotten me. My adrenaline was high so that's probably why I didn't feel it."

"Bastard? Who?" asked Jane.

"Some guy all in black…I donno who he is."

"Kai Leng." answered EDI. "He tried to kill the Salarian Councilor but Thane stepped in."

"So that's his name? Alright I'll kill Kai next time I fucking see him." snapped Angel. "Where's Samara?"

"She's on her way up here with Garrus, Jason and Kasumi." answered James as Angel sat down on the ground with a groan. "Getting way to old for this shit."

"I told you, you can't complain about your age until you're a Matriarch." stated the Commander making her sister crack a smile.

The doors opened and Angel hoisted herself up as Samara came walking out and she looked at Angel who smiled when Samara looked to see Tevos and Aria talking to one another. Aria had a smile on her face as she stood with the Councilor and she was rubbing Tevos' hand which had gotten hurt when she fell down. Never in all of the years she had been alive would Samara expect to see such gentleness from the Queen of Omega but she was proven wrong, Aria showed a sense of gentleness when it came to both Angel and Tevos. She walked towards Angel and took the sword from her hand before letting it drop beside her, it clanged a bit as the metal hit the ground and she took Angel's hands in her own. She seemed to be looking the 22 year old over to make sure that she wasn't extremely wounded, beside from the cut on her shoulder she had a few scratches from bullets grazing her with the occasional bruise or scrape here and there.

"This might require stitches." stated the Justicar motioning to the cut on Angel's upper arm making her nod.

"I'm glad you're okay." stated Angel making Samara smile.

"And I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay." stated Kasumi making Angel look and laugh. She hugged her best friend who hugged her back and nuzzled the Asari's neck making Samara look a little jealous.

Samara took Angel to the hospital where she was being stitched up and Angel saw Aria sitting with Tevos who was getting her hand looked at. "Tevos must've really hurt her hand if she's here." stated Angel making Samara look to see Councilor. "And of course Aria is with her, probably afraid something will happen."

"Oh…" was all that came from Samara as she watched.

"Alright Shepard, you're all set." stated the nurse patting her back making Angel get off the stretcher she was on and Samara thought she'd leave but she didn't.

"How is Tevos?" asked Angel walking into the room to see Aria holding Tevos' other hand making her smile.

"Her wrist is sprained but it'll heal." stated Aria kissing Tevos' hand. "You?"

"Eh mainly just bruises and scrapes but one cut required stitches. I'll be fine."

"Angel thank you for keeping that man away from us." smiled the Councilor making Angel smile back.

"Of course Councilor. I'm not gonna let some sword wielding bastard kill you all."

"After the war is over if you ever want a job, let me know. I could use someone like you." added the Asari Councilor making Angel nod at her.

"I might continue being a Lieutenant-Commander though Councilor." stated the young asari.

"That's great but you would be more suited serving as a Spectre on the Citadel. I've been told you already have an apartment here."

"You tell Tevos to much." stated Angel making Aria smile at her as she sat beside the councilor.

Angel left the hospital with Samara behind her, she half expected Angel to go straight for the Normandy but she did not. She went straight for the Silversun Strip as she pulled her sleeves up she headed into Castle Arcade before jogging up the stairs making Samara slowly follow. Angel put some credits into the claw machine and grabbed the stick as she leaned her forehead on the glass as she went to get a turian plush that was in it. She failed making her sigh and punch the window before her arm fell beside her when she felt arms wrap around her and she looked to see Samara working the claw machine to get the turian plus for her making the girl blush a little. The Justicar rested her chin on Angel's shoulder as she watched the claw wrap around the plush and she smiled as she brought it back before hitting the button to drop it making Angel duck down to get it.

"Thanks Samara." smiled Angel before turning and kissing the Justicar quickly. The two of them staring into each other's eyes and the younger one learned forward for another kiss but…

"Hey kiddo!" said a voice making Angel look to see Aethyta standing there with a smile on he face.

"Aethyta!" she said ducking under Samara's arms and running to the other Matriarch. She caught her in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! You think some Cerberus bastards are gonna kill me?" she asked rubbing Angel's head.

"Nah." shook the girl's head.

"Angel who is this?" asked Samara.

"Liara's father." stated Angel making Samara look at her. "Matriarch Aethyta."

"Oh. That's why you asked if an Aethyta spoke to me that day I told you some of your recruits talked to me."

"They threatened to throw her our an airlock if she hurt me. It's funny cause they'd be the ones thrown out if they tried." chuckled the 22 year old making Aethyta crack a smile.

"Threatening a Justicar…I'm surprised they weren't killed on the spot." stated the other Matriarch watching Samara who seemed uneasy about being in the arcade. "Might wanna get her out of here. She seems very uneasy."

"I'm not used to hyper children." stated the Justicar. "It's been hundreds of years since my children where like this."

"Yes yes. Lets go." sighed Angel tossing the plush up and catching it with a smile. "See ya later Aethyta."

"Yup." said the Matriarch watching the Maiden leave with the Justicar.

They returned to the Normandy where Angel went to the mess hall (eating area) to hang out with her recruits. Vixen had one of the asari's hands in her own while painting her nails…she forced Angel into it and to shut her up she said yes. Angel's head hit the table as she groaned loudly making Vixen smirk to herself as she was finishing up Angel's nails, she knew her lieutenant-commander wasn't big on stuff like this. Vixen finished up as EDI came over the intercom to inform Angel to meet Jane in the War room but to put something suitable on for diplomatic matters making her stand up. She went to the Observation Deck and opened up her duffle bag to search for something to wear.

"Angel?" asked a mature voice making her look to see Samara standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Jane's asked me to the war room but has asked I put something on for diplomatic matters." sighed the young asari. "I don't really…wait a minute." She pulled a dark blue and black outfit out that had belonged to her mother Moraga but was given to Angel as a joke. It was an Alliance Officer's dress uniform. "Will this due?"

"I suppose." answered the Justicar. She watched as Angel stripped her outfit off making Samara advert her eyes when she looked back to see her struggling with the buttons and clasps. "Alright stop."

"Mother gave this to me as a joke. I think my bust is a bit bigger than hers when this used to be hers." stated Angel.

"I doubt that. It probably shrunk a bit the last time it was washed." stated the Matriarch as she did the buttons and clasps for Angel. "Alright. All set." she smoothed the fabric out across the girl's sides and stomach before patting her cheek.

"Thanks Samara. Gonna meditate?"

"Yes."

"Have fun. I'll be back" she slipped her boots on before leaving the Observation Deck, Samara heard the recruits laughing and then Angel threatening them making her chuckle.

"Monkey suit!" said Jason laughing as he poked Angel's cheek, he had been in the elevator when she got in.

"Monkey suit is a tuxedo you uncultured swine." stated the angry asari. First her recruits and now Jason.

"Oh so mean and that made no sense."

"Fuck you."

"A turian-asari baby. I like the idea."

"I'm telling Jane." stated Angel not looking at him as she stared at the doors.

"Jane would have a niece or nephew."

"Asari who get pregnant give birth to asari. She'd have a niece."

"So we'd have a daughter!" he said smiling.

"We're not having anything."

"Says you."

"This elevator moves to slow." sighed the young asari.

The doors opened, the two of them walked to the War room where Jason ran down the stairs to go to Jane. "We're gonna have babies!" Jane's eyes widened as Liara glared at him. "Me and An…"

"Goddess. Jason stop being an ass!" snapped Angel walking down the stairs towards her sister who put a hand over her mouth. "Don't you fucking laugh."

"Alright I'm done being an ass." sighed Jason. "I know you'd never have sex with me I just felt like being an ass anyways…enjoy your Monkey suit."

"A monkey suit is a tuxedo." said Jane making him chuckle as he left and Jane looked at Angel. "The fuck is that?"

"Fuck you."

"That'd be creepy."

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Angel making Jane start laughing as Angel fell against her groaning loudly. "I hate you."

"Love you too." she said hugging her little sister.

"Liara punish her. No sex for a month."

"Why should I have to punish myself in return?" asked the 109 year old making the 22 year old smirk and stand up from having put all her weight on her sister.

"Why am I dressed like this?"

"Because…"

"Commander Shepard." said a female voice with an accent that Angel couldn't pin point. She turned and saw two Quarians walk in making her smile.

"Ah the race with the sexy ass voices." giggled the asari against her sister making Jane laugh. Angel looked and freaked out as she saw one of them making her hide behind her sister.

"Angel?"

"Keep her away from me!" she cried pointing at Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh.

"Ah the little Asari…" stated Xen with a smile behind her voice making Angel grab onto her sister with scared eyes.

"Nope! Stay away!"

"Why are you so scared of her?!" asked the Commander confused.

"From what Tali'Zorah told me, Xen said if little Shepard ever wanted hardcore sex to go to her." Stated Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay.

"Not exactly the way she put it but pretty much." muttered Angel. "She said it would involve scalpels and needles…and tons of scary stuff."

"Yeah Xen's a little sick." said a voice making them look to see Tali walking down the steps. "Hello Commander, Angel."

"I am not sick I just want to bend her over something." stated Xen.

"Oh dear goddess…where's Samara?" whined the 22 year old.

Angel was listening to Jane talking to Raan and Tali but she didn't mind that. What she did fucking mind was that Xen was a bit to close for comfort, she was tempting to ask EDI to call Samara. The girl licked her bottom lip making Xen smile behind her mask as she watched her, Tali had told Angel a year ago that Xen was fascinated by young girls of other races. She felt a hand grab her own and she pulled her hand away or at least tried but Xen's grip was a bit stronger making her be yanked over to the Quarian making Angel whine softly. Xen pressed her third thumb like finger onto the top of Angel's hand making her fingers spread out as she pushed on a bone.

"EDI call Samara up here!" she cried trying to get away from Xen who continued to hold her grip on her. "NOW!"

"Angel." sighed Jane as she saw Angel trying to get away from the Admiral.

"She won't let me go!" whined the 22 year old trying to pull her arm away. "Why is she so fucking strong?!"

Samara strode into the War room to find Angel running at her and she caught the girl who slammed her weight into the Justicar. She than moved out of Samara's arms and moved behind her to hide as Xen came at her. "Angel?"

"Keep her away from me." whispered the younger girl as she held herself against Samara's back. "She keeps feeling me up and trying to examine me!"

"And you have a problem with that?" asked the Justicar looking back at Angel.

"It's not Kasumi and it's not you…although You've never felt me up…when you're sober."

"I will give you to her."

"Ack!" cried Angel falling behind Samara and hugging her leg making Tali and Raan chuckle. "I love you."

"Yes I know." smiled the Justicar, hearing Angel said that gave her some happiness even if she herself was unsure how she felt about the young asari.

"Keep her away?"

"I'll keep her away."

Two days passed and Angel was standing beside Raan looking at something and once Xen came back in with Tali she went for Angel. Samara quickly moved and stood beside the young asari at an angle so she could keep an eye on the other Quarian. Jane had gone off somewhere, when Angel asked all she told her was Aria needed her help with something so Angel knew not to question it because if Aria wanted her to know then she'd tell her. Samara was rubbing the girl's back who had gotten changed into her Alliance uniform so her gloved hand was pressed against the girl's soft skin making the girl look at the Justicar. Samara seemed to be in her own world while Angel looked at her making her smile and look back at what Raan was working on, the Quarian was explaining it to her…like she understood? Quarians talked to smart for Angel at times.

Angel's Omni-tool lit up making her look to see she had an email from Aria. She hit the open button and looked. '_Omega is almost mine again. Once it belongs to me…come back and stay a while. I need some help with the nightclub and who is the best asari at keeping creepy men away from my dancers? You are. So I order you to come back when I email you, you'll only be here for a day or two. - Aria._' Ah so that's where Jane went off to, she went to go help Aria take back Omega from that Cerberus asshole. She closed the Omni-tool and kissed Raan's cheek making the masked woman blink and Angel took off running, ducking under Xen's grip making Samara go after Angel.

"Angel?!" asked Samara.

"Come on!" smiled the young asari as she ran to the elevator making the Justicar mutter.

"I'm too old for this, Angel!"

"You're not old!"

"Am too." answered Samara slipping into the elevator with Angel. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Observation Deck." answered the girl pressing a button on the elevator.

"Why?"

"Because I wish too." answered the young asari. "Plus Xen won't find me there."

"I suppose." stated Samara.

The two walked to the Observation Deck and Samara sat down to meditate while Angel sat on her bed and groaned loudly as she stretched. She walked over to Samara and sat beside her to cross her legs and meditated herself, the two asari sitting in front of the large window that looked out into space. After an hour Angel's right eye opened as she felt hands on her shoulder and she elbowed Samara making her look. "Who…the fuck is on me?!" freaked Angel going to turn and grab the person but there was no one. "KASUMI!"

She heard giggling and Kasumi appeared in front of her. "Hi."

"Kasumi I'm on edge with that Admiral Xen onboard…don't do that." sighed the 22 year old leaning against the thief.

"I'm sorry." smiled the thief kissing Angel quickly and hugging her, she saw Samara eyeing the both of them when she looked away and stared out the window.

"I was thinking of something Jane said while I meditated." stated Angel moving back to her spot beside Samara.

"What was that?" asked Samara.

"It's hard enough fighting a war. But it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try, you can't save them all." answered Angel. "She said that to me one night…sad thing is it's true."

"Angel." whispered the Justicar looking at her.

"I'm gonna go see Raan."

"Ah! Not with out me you're not!" stated the Justicar making Kasumi chuckle at the smile on the 22 year old's face.

"Nice." she said nudging Angel as she walked by.

"Yes." she said smiling at her and heading for the mess hall.

"Wait I thought you where…"

"Lied. I know you haven't eaten lately because you're so involved in your meditation Samara…" stated Angel looking at her. "…now park your butt." She pointed at a chair and walked over to Rain, Vixen, and Sasha. "Vixen go make sure she sits."

Vixen raised an eyebrow as she stared at Samara who looked at them. "Fuck no she's a Justicar. You handle her, you have biotics."

"She needs to sit down!" snapped the 22 year old making the Matriarch sit down like a scolded child. "Oh Goddess…"

"What's going through that head?" asked Rain leaning too close for Angel's comfort.

"If her and I got bonded…would I always be ordering her to sit and eat?" asked the young asari to three of her human recruits.

"If you get bonded with her." stated Sasha making Angel glare at her. "What?!"

"Don't kill her dream Sasha." stated Rain poking Sasha's forehead. "Go sit with her."

"Fine." sighed the other girl before walking over to Samara and sitting across from here.

"I have some cold dishes." stated blonde as Angel pushed the blue streak behind Rain's ear when it got in her face. "Will that do?"

"Yeah. Anything. She hasn't eaten since I've woken up…I think."

"Just take." ordered Rain holding out two bowls of a cold pasta dish.

"Eat." ordered Angel putting the bowl in front of Samara.

"Angela I'm not a child." snapped the Justicar.

"You're going to eat." snapped Angel pushing it towards her. Samara glared at her when Angel sighed. "Please it…"

"You're babying me." muttered the older woman before grabbing the fork and eating the food.

"Yeah…" whispered the younger girl sitting down next to Sasha who saw the upset look on the asari's face.

Angel was the first to finish because she downed it like she hadn't been fed in years and she quickly left the Mess hall. "She cares for you." stated Sasha making Samara look at her. "That's all she's trying to do."

"I'm hundreds of years older than her I do not need her babying me." stated the Justicar.

"She's not…babying you." stated Vixen sitting down at the table. "She told you about her last girlfriend correct?"

"Correct."

"She's afraid she'll loose you even if you're not dating her." stated Rain.

"Angel you're wanted in the shuttle bay." said EDI's voice over the intercom making Samara look up."Why?!" asked Angel walking to the elevator.

"Something Aria." answered EDI.

"ARIA!" smiled Angel making Samara jump out of her seat and ran after Angel.

"Yeah she cares for her." chuckled Rain handing the other two girls food. "Who runs after her like that?"

Angel was hitting the button to go to the shuttle bay when Samara slipped in making the girl groan loudly. Samara wanted to say something, all she could think about was what Rain had said to her about Angel not wanting to loose her. The elevator doors shut and started going down to the shuttle bay while Angel was looking like a happy little girl getting a toy making Samara look at her weird, Angel just stuck her tongue out at Samara and mouthed Aria. The elevator of course took forever tog et down but when the doors opened Angel ran out of them to see Aria standing beside Commander Shepard but before she even noticed Angel…she was rammed. Aria lost her balance and fell onto her ass with a happy blue asari clinging to her making her chuckle and hug Angel.

"Miss me much?!"

"Duh!" answered Angel kissing Aria's forehead making her hug her and roll around with her making Samara glare at them.

"Hey Justicar if you look any more jealous your gonna turn green." stated Aria pinning Angel down and sitting up on her waist.

"I am not jealous. I haven't been jealous since my maiden years." answered Samara rather placidly.

"I hate how calm she is." muttered the blue asari crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can get her jealous." smirked Aria leaning down to Angel making her squeak and shake her head as their lips where inches apart.

"I'll tell Tevos."

"Ah…okay I won't then." chuckled the lavender asari. "I need to borrow Angela for a while Shepard. I need to get my club back into working order. I'll keep her for a day or two. Why not take a break on Omega?"

"Oh…I really should help the Admirals with their problem." sighed Jane. "I'll come by tomorrow night after I help them out. Maybe convince them to take a break too."

"Yes and get Xen to flirt with someone else." stated Angel making Jane laugh when Liara walked up carrying a duffle bag. "What's that?"

"Packed you some clothing, soon as I heard Aria I figured you where going to Omega for a short while." answered the 109 year old tossing it to Aria who caught it.

Angel walked to the shuttle and looked back at Samara who wasn't watching her making her sigh and she walked into it making Aria shake her head. She just climbed into the shuttle after her and ordered the pilot to go to Omega, the human and two asari retreated to the elevator and went up in it as they hear the shuttle take off. Samara went to the Observation Deck and sat down to meditated but of course that didn't happen because her thoughts kept wondering to Angel making her sigh heavily and get rid of the ball of biotic energy. She looked out the window to see Omega off in the distance making her wonder what Angel was going to do while she was on Omega and actually felt a twinge of jealousy inside of her. She narrowed her eyes, she hated this feeling because she had sworn not to feel this way or feel a lot of things when she became a Justicar.

"Hey Samara." said Jane walking into the Observation deck. "We're docking on Omega in a few hours after I helped Tali and the Admirals save another Quarian Admiral. DO you wanna be dropped off at the Citadel before or…"

"No. I'll go to Omega with you all." answered Samara. "I shall meditate until we arrive."

"Alright I'll have EDI let you know when we get there."

"Thank you Shepard."

On Omega Angel was in the Afterlife nightclub with Aria inspecting damage from the fight…Aria was rather destructive when she fought people. She was using her biotics to push the broken glass into one area so it could be collected and taken away. She could hear Aria muttering to herself in her area, she had just gotten her couch back and was frustrated about the damage it had taken. Aria's couch was something you never fucked because her couch was probably one of her prized possessions…she had pinned Tevos to it many times, thinking about the time Angel had accidentally caught them made the young asari chuckle. It had been before the club opened and Angel was making sure the alcohol was stocked like she had been tasked with, she had gone over to Aria's area to put a bottle of Noverian Rum by the couch for her only to find a naked Aria and a naked Councilor Tevos…she just laughed and ran away as Aria screamed at her.

"I can hear you chuckling!" shouted the Queen of Omega making the young asari smile. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Finding you and Tevos butt ass naked on the couch."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think Tevos would approve of that." stated the 22 year old as one of Aria's turian helpers got rid of the glass once Angel piled it up. She walked up the stairs to see her staring at the couch. "It looks fine. I can get that tare patched up, I'll just need the right materials."

"It's not that. I don't care if there's a tare…" she saw Angel raising an eyebrow at her. "…alright I do care but it's just he touched it. Threw it out."

"And Jane let you kill him." stated the young asari. "Be happy you where able to. Be happy he knew nothing about Tevos and didn't go after her." She saw Aria's eyes narrow in anger at the thought of Cerberus going after Tevos.

"I would've killed him."

"That I know but you did kill him." she patted Aria's cheek rather hard like Aria would do to her making Aria smirk.

"You're annoying."

"Yeah but you love me." stated Angel walking away from Aria.

"Mm…" hummed the lavender asari.

After a few hours Angel had the tare sewn up and was relaxing on the couch with her right left up by her body and her left dangling off the couch as she ate the food that Aria ordered. Angel had gotten in a fight when an asari came in to check on the club, it as one she had a physical fight with a month before Jane showed up on Omega looking for Mordin and Garrus. The woman had gotten into Angel's face claiming she'd kick her ass but when Angel said she'd kick her ass like last year the woman just laughed and walked off…it…bothered her. She looked over at the Matriarch to see her speaking with a Batarian worker of hers before waving him away while saying some colorful words at him. She turned to see Angel staring at her and realized something was wrong by that look in her eyes.

"Kid?"

"You know that Asari I fought last year?" asked Angel. "And who I beat? You all took bets on a twenty one year old fighting against a two hundred year old."

"Yes I remember. I made quite a lot of credits from you winning." smirked the matriarch.

"I saw her while you where out ordering food." she could've sworn she saw Aria tense up a bit but Aria never tensed up so it must've been her imagination…right? "Aria?"

"What did she say?"

"She threatened me, say I acted like I was all big and bad. I threatened to kick her ass like last year and she laughed before walking off." she stated when she saw Aria looking around. "Aria…what did you do?"

"It was a birthday present to you…I sort of paid her some credits to let you win."

"ARIA!" shouted Angel standing up making the Queen of Omega glare at her shouting. "Why in the name of the Goddess would you fucking do that?!"

"You looked so happy when I mentioned that you'd get half of the credits if you won! That's why!" she snapped when Angel glared at her before smacking her hard across the face, it only hurt Aria because the girl had her biotics flared up so it added a little bit of a kick to the smack. Before she could react Angel was already heading for the exit of Afterlife. "Angela Shepard! GET BACK HERE!" The Maiden however disappeared out the doors of Afterlife and from Aria's sight making her fall onto her couch with a groan.

Angel ended up in the market area of Omega but sat against the wall looking at her Omni-tool before typing something into it and calling someone. Angel wasn't strong enough to hurt Aria, physically or emotionally but there was one person who cared for Angel due to Aria's kindness towards her. That person would get mad at Aria and make the Queen of Omega feel like shit. Back at Afterlife about three hours after, Aria was cleaning her couch down while muttering to herself because Angel hadn't returned before throwing the wet rag aside only for it to hit one of her workers in the face but they said nothing due to knowing Aria could kill them with one finger. She went to sit down when she tensed up as she heard something…

"ARIA!" screamed a voice making her turn to see Councilor Tevos walking into Afterlife with her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at the Queen of Omega.

"Thea…what brings you here? I didn't call you." stated Aria.

"No but a young maiden crying her eyes out did."

"Son of a bitch." hissed Aria realizing Angel had been the one who called Tevos. "She told you everything?"

"What the hell where you thinking?!" snapped the Councilor walking over to her lover. "You paid off the asari she fought to allow Angela to win?!"

"Birthday present! It was a birthday present!"

"Birthday…Aria!"

"Alright. Alright! I messed up!" she admitted. "Damn it Thea…she called you knowing that you're the only one who could make me feel guilty."

"She's trained well…" stated the Councilor staring at Aria, Aria towered her by a couple inches with or with out her heeled boots on. "…who taught her to play the lost little girl to get her way?"

"Thea…" chuckled Aria. "…she'll come around right?"

"Of course. She knows you care for her, I think it just hurt her ego that you paid the other woman to loose the fight. She'll be fine. She's a Shepard." answered Tevos making Aria smile.

By the time Aria saw Angel again it was outside Afterlife once Jane showed up, some of the crew came onto Omega but the rest stayed on the ship. She only knew Angel was outside when she escorted Tevos out, she had seen Angel tossing a ball back and forth with a Turian that she had only met once. The girl had smiled at her so she figured Angel was no longer mad at her…Tevos was right, Angel was fine after a while alone. Jane, Liara, Garrus, and Tali had come into the club to speak with Aria about how everything was going on Omega while Angel was still outside with Jason throwing a ball back and forth when Jason threw it too hard and it smacked into the back of a Vorcha's head making the young asari skid to a stop as she saw the Vorcha. She heard him hiss loudly before turning around and glaring at her, she automatically went to grab at a jacket she did not wear making her look back at the Vorcha.

"How dare you hit me!" shouted the Vorcha as Angel backed up slowly. "Get her!"

"Run!" shouted Jason making Angel spin around when she was tripped by another Vorcha as Samara walked through the door towards Afterlife only to see Jason running.

"Jason?" She asked before looking to see Angel pushing herself away from the four Vorcha that walked towards her with weapons. Angel had a fear of Vorcha after arriving on Omega when she was around 18, she killed one in self defense before being bitten by another one and their teeth fucking hurt. One went at her when a biotic shield went around Angel to protect her from the attacking Vorcha.

"Samara!" she shouted smiling before standing up, the shield broke allowing her to run towards the Justicar who caught her in her arms due to the girl slamming herself into the girl. "Look I can take on anything but not those…get them?"

"Bah! She's scared of us!" laughed a Vorcha.

"Cause I was bitten by one of you fuckers about four years ago!" snapped the young asari.

"Kill her!"

"I don't think so!" shouted a voice making them look to see Aria standing at the top of Afterlife's stairs. "Stay the fuck away from the little one! She's under my protection until the day I fucking die!" The Vorcha hissed at her before leaving with the other three Vorcha with him as Angel clung to Samara like a scared child.

"You're alright. I would've killed them." whispered the Justicar to the younger Asari. Angel had her chin on Samara's shoulder as she was held close making her look at Aria who smiled at her before going back inside of Afterlife. She smiled herself as she felt Samara's arms still wrapped around her.

"See this is why I love you." whispered Angel making Samara rub her back with her right hand.

"Another reason why you love me then." stated the older asari as Angel leaned her head against Samara's.

"Take her out on a date already." said three voices at the same time making the two look to see Rain, Vixen, and Sasha standing there grinning at the two.

"Get down and give me twenty!" ordered the young Asari making them run laughing and she chased after them leaving the Justicar standing in the same spot but now she wore an amused smile.

'_A date?_' thought Samara as she watched the four girls disappear from view. '_It certainly would make the young one happy._'

Samara waited by the docking area when Jane came back with everyone, Liara hugging her arm as they walked. "Samara, what are you doing?" asked Jane.

"I wish to ask you a question."

"Go ahead Liara I'll catch up." smiled Jane making Liara nod and go into the Normandy with the others. "Well? Ask away."

"Would your sister be ecstatic if I took her out on a date?"

"Times ecstatic by a thousand and you'd have Angel. Why are you planning too?"

"Well…"

"She enjoys dinner, whether it's home cooked or you take her out. Also she enjoys dancing and movies." stated Jane walking by Samara who couldn't help but smile softly.

"Well what if I can't do that?" she asked going after her.

"Hm…well…damn I don't know Samara. Ask Kasumi…she's the one who's taken Angel out on dates before." chuckled the Commander making the Justicar look rather jealous at the moment. "You're starting to like her aren't you?" Samara remained quiet making Shepard chuckle and put her hand on Samara's shoulder. "Look you could always just hang out with her next time we're on the Citadel. We're going to head there right after we head to Rannoch to help the Quarians."

When they got to Rannoch with Tali, Legion and Liara it had gone pretty much normal. They killed Geth that attacked them but what wasn't normal was the big fucking reaper that had been on the planet. They escaped to another part of Rannoch on a shuttle that Legion piloted while Angel was wrapping up a wound she had gotten from a Geth that had cornered her, wasn't anything bad but it left one hell of a cut so purple blood was already blossoming on the bandages Angel wrapped around her arm. She leaped out of the shuttle as Jane grabbed the gun that would tell the Quarians where to fire but Angel looked at the giant reaper that came at them before running making Jane look. Angel climbed up a rock wall and pulled herself up on top of it before turning to look at it.

"Hey!" she shouted firing her gun at the reaper making the bullets bounce off it making it look at her. "I bet you can't hit me up close!" It started walking towards her making her whimper softly as she heard Jane shouting at her. "COME ON!" She threw a grenade at it, it slammed into the reaper and exploded making it's eye turn red making Jane aim her gun and pull the trigger to set the target on the Reaper. Before the reaper could hit Angel the Quarian fleet started firing at the reaper until they basically destroyed it making the girl whimper again and look over at Jane who was glaring at her making Angel chuckle before looking uneasy. She was gonna get lectures later.

Angel stood in the background as Tali and Jane spoke to Legion, Legion wanted to do something that would make the Geth smarter but when Shepard said no he grabbed Jane's throat. Angel ran at Legion who caught Angel's throat making the girl let out a noise of pain as her air was cut off. Tali stabbed her knife into the back of Legion's back making her let the two go and Angel kicked Legion before groaning as it hurt her foot and she fell down dramatically while holding her foot. Jane chuckled a bit…Angel took after Moraga when it came to being dramatic at times but Jane wouldn't trade her in for anything. The commander nudged Angel with her foot making her look at her before smiling before getting up.

"Tali'Zorah…does this unit have a…?" asked Legion looking at Tali.

"Yes. It does." she answered putting her hand on Legion's shoulder before he fell down dead.

Tali talked with Jane a bit before heading back to the Normandy where Angel was shoved into a seat by her sister. Yeah she knew this was coming…lectures. "Who wants to go first?" asked Jane standing beside Liara, Admiral Shala'Raan, Samara, and Tali. They all looked at Jane who sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair, it was only damp due to sweating back on Rannoch.

"Am I getting lectures from all give of you?"

"I'm just watching." answered Tali making Angel groan and look defeated.

"Well I'll go first." stated Jane as Angel sat in the seat waiting when her sister's mood instantly changed. "What the fuck where you thinking?!"

"I was thinking hm…I sure want a lecture I think I'll distract this reaper." stated Angel making Jane glare at her. "I was hoping it would make it an easier target with out it firing that fucking beam at you."

"If something happened how would I be able to go back to our mothers and tell them you died distracting a fucking Reaper?! We know that Moraga would literally kick my ass before throwing me out of an airlock once she got me near one!" snapped the commander as Angel sat there looking like a scolded child.

"Alright move." said Liara nudging Jane out of the way. "Angel I can understand why you wanted to do such a thing but you could've been killed!" Angel blinked slowly at Liara. "That reaper could've killed you! You ran from your sister and antagonized it!"

"And antagonizing a reaper isn't a good thing." snapped Raan making the girl groan as she slid down in her seat. "You're smarter than that Angel!"

Angel looked at Samara waiting to hear how stupid she was. "If you had died how would I be able to take you out on a date?" she asked making Angel's eyes widen. "Yes I planned on taking you on one after the Rannoch mission but I don't see that I should."

"No! No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" she cried launching herself at Samara and hugging her waist. "I'll be a good girl, I want that date damn it!"

"Well I don't know. Someone pulled a stupid move and distracted a reaper."

"I'm sorry!" she said kissing Samara's stomach making the Justicar smile at the show of affection. "Really sorry. Really, really sorry! Please!"

"Alright alright…" chuckled Samara bending down to look at her. "But don't you dare do that again because what if I fall in love with you then you go and get yourself killed?"

"Samara would be sad?" she asked making the woman smile and kiss her forehead while holding her face in her hands.

"Samara would be sad." whispered the Justicar.

"Hehe…this is kinda cute." said Xen leaning against Tali who seemed a bit uneasy.

"Aww Xen just tell her." said Angel making Xen look at her.

"Tell me what?" asked Tali.

"Nothing." said the woman quickly.

"Xen has a crush on you." stated Angel making Xen look at her, glaring at her through the mask of her helmet. "Has for a while even if she is a bit sick because she did surgery on her childhood toys."

"She does not." sighed the young Quarian crossing her arms. "Why in the world would she love me when she's been nothing but rude to me?"

"To cover up my feelings." chuckled Xen nervously.

"Told you." smiled the young asari hugging Samara close.

"Ask her out." said Raan nudging Xen making her groan softly and her eyes looked annoyed making Angel chuckle.

"Tali'Zorah…would you…" she let out a groan as she strained herself to finish the question. "…go out on a date with me?"

"I don't trust you. Why would I want to be alone with you?" asked Tali making Angel glare at her. "Fine. Yes Admiral Xen I'll out with you."

If they could see through the mask on Xen's helmet they would've seen a smile. She nudged angel once Samara released her and Angel smiled at her. "So why flirt with me?"

"Make Tali jealous. Didn't really work I suppose since she seemed put off with the fact I liked her." sighed the Admiral.

"I'll talk to her." smiled Angel before nudging on Xen.

Angel walked up to Tali an hour later who was typing on her computer when she heard a noise and saw Angel standing there. "Yes Shepard?"

"Xen seriously likes you Tali." stated the young girl. "She's…creepy. I admit that but…"

"She has something girls don't usually have. Got it through her experiments."

"Yes I know. I've felt it poke me before. Why should that stop you from going out on a date with her?"

"Even if we end up together we'd never be able to…"

"Clean rooms and the shots I've heard a Quarian on the Citadel mention. Gives a Quarian two hours immunity to…stuff that would cause you to get sick. Look if it'll make you feel better, I'll have Kasumi go with you on the date. She can cloak and stay hidden but will help you."

"I'd like that. Thank you." whispered the Quarian that was probably a couple years older than Angel.

"Well I have a date to plan myself. Not entirely sure what to do with Samara…"

"Samara's planning the date." said Jane walking by the two females making Angel tilt her head back and yawn. "And go to sleep before I start lecturing you again."

"Ah fuck you Janie." smirked the young asari.

"We'll be at the Citadel in eight hours. You have enough time to sleep." stated the Commander making Angel nod and pat Tali's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Tali. For all you know…you might enjoy it."

Angel caught the elevator and went to the deck 3 to head to the Observation Deck. She was tired, having yawned three more times in the slow ass elevator that she hated with a fucking passion. When getting out she was asked by Kasumi if she wanted some Ramen but Angel shook her head but she had no problem taking the bag of chips and soda from Kasumi's hand stating that it would do. She kissed the thief's cheek and went into the Observation Deck to find Samara meditating not in front of the mirror but on the bed Angel shared with her making the young asari smile before sitting on the bed. She undid her boots, pulling them off to set them down beside the bed than sitting against the wall while opening up the bag of chips to eat them before getting some sleep.

"Shepard?"

"Yup." answered Angel making Samara stop glowing from her biotics and look. "Jane said you where planning the date?"

"Yes. It's a surprise though so you will know nothing about it beside from we're going to eat on the presidium."

"Why take me on a date?"

"I wish to know if I hold any romantic feelings for you like you do for me. I feel this date would help me better understand my feelings." answered the Justicar looking at Angel who was licking chip crumbs off her mouth. "And I wish you would eat healthier."

"Mm…" chuckled Angel setting the bag down and opening up the bottle of soda to take a long drink before setting it down on the floor and laying down. "…you gonna meditate?"

"Yes. I am not sure for how long."

"Alright…" smiled Angel as Samara pulled the blankets up for Angel. "…see you in seven hours Samara."

Samara leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. "See you in seven hours."

Angel was fast asleep with in half an hour while Samara meditated for another hour before looking down at the sleeping asari. She ran a finger down the markings on Angel's face, she remembered a year ago that Angel had asked her why she had no facial markings. She just never really got around to getting any but she found that she was still beautiful with out them, some asari had their beauty heightened with their markings but others would still be beautiful with out them. She ran her thumb across the long thick stripe that was on Angel's bottom lip and went down her chin much like Aria's making her wonder when and why Angel had gotten her own markings. She felt the young girl stir under her thumb making her withdraw it before moving under the blankets to watch the girl sleep for a while until she felt her own eyelids getting heavy, next thing she knew was darkness as she fell asleep.

About six and a half hours later Angel groan against Samara's chest as she was twitching slightly. She tended to twitch when she had bad dreams and that was what she was having right about now.

_Angel's Dream_

Angel had gone with Jane to stop Morinth, one of Samara's three Ardat-Yakshi daughters but it didn't turn out exactly how she wanted it. Morinth had seriously injured Jane once seeing that Jane was helping Samara, she planned on saving her for later but when Samara showed up she fought against her daughter. It ended up with Samara being nearly dead as she tried to crawl herself away from her daughter who had broken her legs with her biotics and had damaged her spine. The young asari was being held back by Jane who had a firm grip on the girl's ankle, stopping her from going to help the Justicar as the girl cried. Morinth just smirked at Angel before pinned Samara down onto the ground with her foot on the back of her neck before snapping her neck and Angel screamed.

"No! No!" she screamed shaking Jane's grip off her ankle before running to Samara's body. She fell beside her as Morinth laughed as Angel rolled the Justicar over and picked her up in her arms. She was crying as she looked at Morinth who just laughed louder as she saw the girl's expression.

"Oh. Did you love her?" she asked making Angel look at Samara and bury her own face in the older asari's chest as she cried. "Well…too bad!"

"Samara." whispered the younger girl as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "You killed Samara."

"Yup and you're turn!" she said going at Angel, all the young asari heard was Jane screaming at Morinth but as Morinth grabbed the girl's neck and snapped it…her dream ended…

_End Dream_

Angel shot up screaming making Samara jolt upright as she heard the piercing scream which turned into frantic crying. She touched the girl's arm making her freak out and she saw Samara sitting beside her when she hugged onto her and cried. "Hey. It's alright." whispered the older Asari rubbing her back as Angel shifted to lay her head on Samara's chest. "It's completely fine."

"Where's Morinth?"

"Morinth is dead."

"She's dead…okay."

"Did you dream about her?"

"She killed you and myself. She broke your legs and your spine and…"

"Stop. Stop thinking about it." she ordered as the girl ended up crying in her chest. "Angel I'm right here." she took Angel's face in her hands and smiled at her. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I love you." she whispered as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"I know." she answered kissing a tear away from Angel's cheek before pulling her into her arms and holding her close. "I know you do little one. Now you listen to me…Morinth is dead, she cannot hurt me."

"Reapers can." whispered the girl clutching at Samara's red leather outfit.

"But they won't. I'm smarter than them…plus I know I have to live. You'd loose it completely if I didn't." she felt Angel chuckle against her chest and she saw Angel bury her face in Samara's cleavage. "You'd go insane and kill people. I can't let that happen. I am a Justicar."

"Don't be a bitch." smiled the young asari looking up at Samara, their eyes meeting and Samara put her hand on top of Angel's head to rub it softly when Angel leaned up and kissed the spot near Samara's mouth before sitting up onto her knees. She rubbed at her eyes with a small smile and saw wetness on her hand making her sigh, she didn't usually cry easily and she hated it when she cried but something triggered in her when Samara was around and she could cry easily. "I'm going to go see Jane before we arrive at the Citadel."

"Alright." she answered smiling up at Angel who pushed herself up, almost falling over but Samara put her hands on Angel's stomach to steady her.

"Thank you." smiled the girl before leaving the Observation Deck barefooted making Samara roll her eyes with a small smile.

Angel caught the elevator with Vixen who had noticed the white parts of her eyes where a tad red and she started asking questions. Dante was in the elevator too but he knew better than to pry into their Lieutenant Commander's business…but when it came to EDI and Samantha…he was all up in that. (that sounded wrong) Angel blinked slowly as Vixen was jumping up and down holding Angel's arm until the girl glared at her making her stop and chuckle, she knew better than to jump up and down in the elevator. The doors opened and Angel walked out with Dante and Vixen, the two automatically headed towards the War room probably to bother Allison, Tali or one of the Admirals but she didn't do anything because she knew they could take care of themselves. She walked past Samantha before stopping and backing up to see Samantha look at her before blushing and looking back at the computer she was on.

"Why you so blushy?"

"I want to ask EDI out but…"

"Dante!" snapped Angel before the boy disappeared through the doors.

"Yeah?" he asked backing up and walking to Angel.

"You're good at meddling…especially when it comes to Samantha and EDI. Could you help Samantha ask EDI out?"

"Of course! I'd be happy!" he answered as he smiled big.

"I shall go tell EDI you wish to see her Samantha, I have to speak to Jane and I heard that she's with Joker so…" she smiled at the British woman before turning to head to the area the pilot was in to see Joker and Jane speaking to one another. "EDI…Samantha wishes to see you. Like now."

"Of course Shepard." stated the AI in her sexy Robot body before standing up.

"What's going on?" asked Jane raising an eyebrow making Angel chuckle.

"Nothing…look I wanted to know where we were."

"Entering Citadel airspace now." answered Joker hitting buttons on his control panel/computer that he was using to pilot the Normandy.

Angel kissed Jane's cheek before turning out of the Cockpit/bridge and into the CIC to see Samantha blushing as she stood in front of EDI. Angel slammed her body into EDI's but the robot didn't move making her groan, she was trying to get the AI to stumble into the British woman but it didn't work. Instead Dante shoved Samantha forward making EDI catch her and hold her close with a smile. "Samantha wishes to know if you'd go out on a date with her." stated Dante.

"Of course but I do no understand what…"

"I'll handle everything." smiled Samantha making EDI nod.

Dante nodded and headed to the War Room as Angel went into the elevator to go back to the Observation Deck and change into a fresh uniform. The elevator opened and she smacked into something invisible making arms wrap around her and she looked to see Kasumi appear out of no where. Kasumi kissed her cheek before spinning them around and tossing Angel out of the elevator, the girl spinning and nearly hitting the Memorial Wall but she stopped herself before hitting it. She looked back to see Kasumi smiling at her from under her hood and through the closing doors. She headed to the Observation Deck and found Samara looking through Angel's bag of clothes when she turned to see Angel standing there making her chuckle and turn back to the bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something for you to wear."

"Samara I was going to wear a clean alliance uniform."

"No." snapped Samara making Angel chuckle. She pulled a black dress out and looked at it, it had a rather low neckline and stopped at her knees, it would only be held up by a strap that went around her neck much like a top Angel used to wear when she worked for Aria.

"I'm not wearing that…" stated Angel.

"Why not?"

"What if I have to chase someone down?"

"Chase someone…Angel…" sighed the Justicar walking to Angel and pressing the sleeveless/strapless dress to the girl's chest. "Wear it."

"But I…"

"Wear. It." ordered Samara making Angel twitch slightly and take it.

"Fine but can I wear shorts under it?" she asked making Samara sigh and nod.

Samara locked the Observation Deck door as Angel pulled her top off revealing she didn't wear a bra underneath it but when you're a young maiden you don't need to wear bras because your breasts where still perky. Angel undid her belt before undoing her pants and slipping them down making Samara advert her eyes when she saw the girl standing there only in her black lacy panties. The young asari dug through her backpack and pulled short shorts out before slipping them on and adjusting them a bit before picking up the dress that exposed her back before slipping it on and hooking the strap around her neck. She fixed the dress to go down, it stopping an inch bellow her knees when she grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She had noticed Samara went to say something but refrained herself because Angel was wearing the dress for her so she shook her head as the girl pulled her locket out and let it rest on her chest.

Angel looked at Samara blushing a bit before the woman smiled at her. "You look pretty."

"I feel ridiculous." whispered the younger girl. "I don't wear dresses."

"Why own one?"

"I'm like my sister. I own one but that doesn't mean I like them."

"Well…you look pretty." smiled the Justicar grabbing the locket in her gloved fingers, stroking it with her thumb before laying it against her chest.

Angel followed Samara out of the Normandy and heard whistling from her recruits making her blush and groan but Samara flared up her biotics making them shut up automatically and shrink down. The young asari chuckled and they walked by Jane who looked confused as Angel was wearing a dress making Angel stick her tongue out at her sister before the two asari walked into the Citadel. Once entering Angel's Omni-tool went off making the two look at it, she pushed buttons on her Omni-tool to see it was an email from Aria requesting she comes down to Purgatory and the girl opened her mouth to say something as she looked at Samara. Samara reached over and closed the Omni-tool, it disappearing off the young asari's arm before she took Angel's hand and walked her to the elevator. The two entered and Samara hit the button for the floor that Purgatory was on making the young girl look at her.

"I planed on taking you to Purgatory anyways before anything else. So you could get a drink before we did anything else." smiled the Justicar.

"Are you…"

"No. I've sworn of drinking. I don't need to molest you or call you Sonya any more."

"I…how did you know you molested me?"

"Kasumi. She told me." answered Samara with a small sigh. "I mean she told me you fought hard not to give in."

"Kasumi is a stalker."

"I am not." said a voice making the two turn to see Kasumi standing directly behind them. "I was just…looking for…ramen."

"Nice cover up." stated the young girl leaning against Samara.

"Ramen!" smiled Kasumi when the doors opened, the two walked out before the doors closed leaving Kasumi inside by herself, she must've been going to get some Ramen.

The two entered the club where Aria was talking to Tevos who was smiling at her when the two asari looked to see Angel standing beside Samara. "Wow." said Aria with a smile. "You're wearing a dress!"

"Shut up Aria." muttered the girl making Tevos chuckle.

"I'll see you later Aria." said Tevos patting Aria's cheek.

"Later Thea." she answered. "So what's…" she motioned too Angel and Samara. "…this?"

"Samara is taking me on a date."

"Oh? Hurt her and I won't hesitate to kill you." snarled Aria.

"I'd like to see you try." stated the Justicar making the Queen of Omega glare at her.

"Bartender! Give her whatever she wants!" shouted Aria pointing at Angel making him nod. "I'll pay for it."

"But I…" started Samara making Aria glare at her.

"Aria. Samara wanted to…"

"Shut up. I don't care what the Justicar wants." snapped the woman before turning around and walking back to the couch she always sat on.

"She really does she's just…" stated Angel.

"Why do you stick up for her?" asked Samara looking at Angel. "What in the name of the Goddess has she ever done for you?!"

"Saved my life." answered the 22 year old Asari making Samara look around. "Twice. Once from the Vorcha and once from…you."

"Me." whispered Samara,

Of course she remembered, how she was chasing the girl down accusing her of being a criminal due to the Omega jacket she wore that resembled Aria's. The girl of course knew ever inch of Omega and when things would happen, the girl would parkour over things to get away from Samara but Samara was smarter. She knew where Angel was going so she took a different want, as soon as the girl came out of an alley she attacked her which was rewarded with the girl attacking her with the only weapon on her body…a knife. She managed to wrestle it out of the girl's grip before slamming it into her side making the girl cry out in pain and forget about Samara, she turned and ran for Afterlife which was rewarded with Samara hitting her with her biotics making her slam into the door and hold the area around the knife as she cried. She would've killed her if Aria didn't step in, screaming at Samara for almost killing a maiden…for almost killing Aria's property of course when she met Angel for the first time on the Normandy she lectured her about being a criminal. Hell that's all she thought Angel was last year when attacking the Collector's, she called her a criminal and yet the girl risked her life to protect her non stop.

"Angel I…" she looked at her but saw Angel was gone. "Angel?"

"Hang on!" shouted Angel from the bar as she was getting a glass of Noverian Rum.

The girl only joined the Alliance to prove to herself that she wasn't a Criminal or rather she did it to prove to Samara she wasn't a criminal. Angel walked back over with the glass in her hand making Samara look at her. "How many times did I lecture you last year?"

"I lost count after the twentieth lecture." answered the young girl taking a sip of her drink. "Why?"

"How many times did I call you a criminal?"

"Again…I lost count after the fiftieth time I heard you call me it." she answered making Samara look away.

"Your face when I called you that."

"It pained me at first but I learned to hide that pain." stated the girl walking to a table and sitting down, she crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink.

"When did you fall in love with me?" asked Samara sitting across from her as Angel set her cup down on the table.

"First time I fell in love with you." repeated Angel as she stared at her drink. "When you stood beside me on Afterlife, telling me to Embrace Eternity."

"That was when I planned on killing you!"

"I know."

"You fell in love me with me when I nearly killed you?!"

"Mm-hm." nodded the girl smiling. "As I looked up at you, I didn't even hear the rest of what you where saying. All I heard was Embrace Eternity because I fell in love with you. I just watched you as you spoke to Aria. Hell I didn't even know Aria was there until she pulled the knife out of my side."

"I could've killed you!"

"You nearly did."

"I…and yet you risked your life countless times to protect me." she whispered making Angel shrug.

Samara stared at the girl who pushed a finger against the rim of her glass making it tip forward a bit before grabbing the cup and downing the rest of it. "I really don't wish to speak of those things any more. Can we go?"

"Nope. Come here." answered the Justicar grabbing Angel's hang and dragging her to the dance floor.

"N-No! I'm related to Commander Shepard! I can't dance!" cried the girl as Samara dragged her.

"Slow song." answered the Justicar spinning Angel around and yanking her close making their breasts press together. The girl blushed as Samara wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and stared moving to the song.

"Samara…" blushed the girl looking away making the Justicar press their foreheads together. "…you're a J-Justicar."

"I know this. The Code doesn't forbid me from dancing." The girl whined and hid her face in Samara's neck making the woman chuckle and rub the young asari's back.

"Is there anything else to this date?"

"Lunch on the Presidium remember." whispered Samara making Angel nod against her neck.

"Is that it?"

"No. I have a present for you back at your apartment." she answered leaning her head against Angel's.

"You covered in whip crème."

"No." she said sternly making Angel shrug and kissing a spot on Samara's neck. She felt the body twitch slightly making her look to see Samara biting her bottom lip. She pressed her lips to that same spot again and she heard a gasp when her head was pulled back. "Do not…do that!"

"I…" stated the girl looking at her. "…I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Samara seemed enraged at the fact Angel kissed the side of her neck, it was probably where Sonya kissed all the time. She felt her body being shoved back before Samara walked away from her making Angel sigh and sit down on top of the stairs. Aria saw Angel sitting down looking upset making her get up and run after Samara when Angel saw that. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs then out of the club in time to see Aria slam the Justicar against the wall growling. Aria had a hand over Samara's throat as she eyed her, the Justicar didn't react to Aria attacking her though.

"Aria! Let her go!" shouted Angel running to Aria and trying to pull her off.

"She needs to get over the fact that her bondmate is dead! You do one little fucking thing that her bondmate used to do and she treats you like…" she let out an enraged yell as she eyed Samara. "…she died! Get over it!"

Aria was shot back and Angel was as well because Samara hadn't been paying attention to where she was throwing her biotics. Angel slammed into the railing that stopped people from going off the level before falling onto her ass and she groaned as her back and sides hurt, Aria had landed on the ground and slid a coupe feet. "You do not talk about her!" screamed Samara as Angel grabbed at her sides and held herself.

"Aria…" whispered Angel making the lavender Asari roll onto her stomach to look at Angel.

"Angel?" asked Samara seeing she was hurt.

"My back and sides hurt." whined the young asari.

Samara went at Angel when Aria shoved her back. "Stay the fuck away from her!" she snapped before going to the young asari.

"D-Don't be mad at her." whispered the younger girl.

"She hurt you!"

"By accident!" cried Samara as she looked at Angel.

"It's fine Aria…" she groaned as Aria pressed into her lower back. "…don't touch!"

"Okay. Okay." whispered the Queen of Omega.

Samara crouched beside Angel who looked at her before looking away. "My fault really…shouldn't have gotten involved."

"No I shouldn't have lashed out." whispered the Justicar pressing her forehead to Angel's making the girl smile at her. Aria put her hand on the back of Samara's head and pushed making her lips press against Angel's when Samara pulled back from them and went to punch Aria but she was running and laughing. "Why do you put up with her?"

"Cause she's like a sister to me." she answered before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Samara's who wanted to pull back automatically but let the girl kiss her. Angel pulled back a few seconds later and smiled at her. "And she knows I love you."

"How's your sides and back?" asked Samara wanting to change the subject.

"Sore but I'll be fine." she answered leaning against the Justicar who smiled.

"Come on lets go get some lunch and then I'll take you back to your apartment and give you a massage."

"Oh. I like that idea." purred the young asari making Samara chuckle and kiss the girl's forehead.

"Well seeing as I hurt you, it's only fair."

So they went to the Presidium to see Jane and Liara eating lunch together and being all…romantic and shit. They got their food, Angel going with a bowl of ramen which didn't surprise Samara at all and Samara got herself a salad. The younger girl separated the chopsticks before eating her ramen when Aethyta came over and started bothering Angel and Samara while hugging onto the young girl. Hell she even stole some of Angel's ramen, if it had been Kasumi's ramen Aethyta would've been in trouble because nobody messed with Kasumi's ramen but Angel didn't care seeing as Aethyta would be a part of her family once Liar and Jane got married. The only thing she did mind was Aethyta talking about how when Angel would hit the Matriarch stage her breasts would look better making the girl's head hit the table and she groaned loudly.

Soon enough she left the two alone as Angel sat there looking annoyed. "I have great breasts." muttered the girl making the Justicar smile. "Saying my breasts will look better when…" she sighed heavily and looked down at her empty bowl of ramen.

"…they look fine." stated the Justicar making Angel look at her with a smile. "They're hard to miss don't look at me like that!" Angel just chuckled and leaned forward smiling at Samara when arms wrapped around her neck.

"She's being touchy!" cried Tali moving and getting onto Angel's lap.

"Tali I'm in the middle of a date!" cried the girl as Tali hugged onto Angel and practically shoved her face in her chest.

"I was not being touchy! All I did was wrap my arm around you!" stated Xen walking up.

"Kasumi!" cried Angel when Kasumi appeared out of no where and took Tali off Angel's lap. "Tali she just wants to be close."

"She grabbed my ass!"

"Okay I admit that." chuckled Xen.

The two asari went back to Angel's apartment where the girl rubbed her face and groaned, having been playing referee between Tali and Xen. Xen just wanted to be close to Tali even if it involved touching her when she shouldn't and Tali wasn't having any of it even if Xen liked her the way Angel liked Samara. The girl walked to the couch and sat on it when Samara walked over and put a hand on her head before rubbing it making Angel look at her. She was afraid Tali and Xen ruined the date…hell she was worried Aethyta ruined it because Aethyta loved to meddle in Angel and Liara's sexual lives. Samara sat beside her and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb as Angel looked down at the floor making Samara sigh and tilt Angel's head up.

"It was a good date."

"Says you."

"I thought it was good. You're worried I would think it wasn't. It was even if Aethyta, Tali, and that Admiral got involved." whispered Samara kissing the girl's cheek. "Now. Go get undressed and lay on your bed. I'm giving you a massage."

"Isn't that against your code?"

"The Code says nothing about massaging people." answered Samara standing up.

Angel was laying on her stomach on the bed with a pillow under her head when Samara walked in carrying a bottle of oil she had bought. She climbed up onto the bed and pulled her gloves off with her mouth before tossing them aside and pouring some oil into her hand before pushing it against the girl's lower back and using her thumbs to work the oil in making the girl ask underneath her. Samara worked her hands up Angel's back and to the spot just under her neck before the girl let out a small moan of pleasure making Samara raise a brow. This girl made her feel things she didn't want to feel but maybe if she got it out she wouldn't be worried about it anymore. She lifted herself up and rolled Angel over who squeaked as Samara sat on her waist and stared down at her, the girl looked both shocked and slightly turned on.

"Do something for me."

"Okay…"

"If we do this you do not mention it every again unless I do."

"Do what?"

"You're naked…you're not stupid." whispered Samara making Angel blush when she realized what Samara meant.

"N-No I don't want to do this now." stated the young asari.

"You won't have to worry about me, I've been alive for hundreds of years. I know what it takes to get me as excited as you are right now." stated Samara. "I'm just going to take care of you. I need to know something."

"And to know this you have to…fuck me?"

"Do you have to be so…"

"Shut up and fuck me." said Angel pulling her face down and pressing her mouths together making Samara kiss her back. She felt a tongue part her lips and go into her own mouth making her gasp into Samara's mouth.

The Justicar kissed down Angel's neck. '_Just remember how you used to please Sonya…but Angel isn't Sonya. They like different things. Hm…I wonder…_' She bit down on Angel's throat making a moan escape the girl's lips. The girl liked biting just like Sonya…oh this was going to be easy. She licked the bite to soothe it before trailing her hand down the girl's body and between her legs before slipping two inside of her making the girl grab at Samara.

"P-Please."

"Embrace Eternity." whispered Samara, both of their eyes became coated in an inky black color.

"_Oh fuck. Samara!_" gasped the girl through their meld as Samara held her close and kissed her face. "_You're better than Kasumi…f-fuck…don't tell her that._"

"_I won't. You're so tight…_" she stated as she moved her fingers inside of the young asari, feeling her wetness coating her fingers. "_Does Kasumi even do this?_"

"_S-She…_" Angel's hips buckled against Samara's fingers as she felt her stomach tightening up. "_…l-licks me._"

"_Mm…_" hummed Samara before moving her fingers faster and harder inside of the girl, she could feel her grinding her hips against her hand as she panted and moaned. "_Close?_"

"_Close…so close._" Angel gasped as she felt herself tighten up around Samara's fingers and the Justicar felt the girl cum on her fingers making her kiss Angel's cheek. She felt turned on from feeling all the pleasure Angel had felt, their melding allowed the other to feel pleasure as well but she held it back.

"_Alright, taking my fingers out…_"

"_N-No!_" Angel put her hand over Samara's to hold her inside of her. "_Just stay for a moment._" Samara kissed Angel's cheek and face, the girl was sweaty but it was understandable. She held the girl close and felt her shake a bit before she felt Angel pull her hand away allowing Samara to withdraw her fingers.

"_I'm going break the meld._" stated Samara making Angel nod in understanding when Samara's voice left Angel's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just…yeah." whispered the girl pressing herself to the clothed Justicar. "That was actually really good."

"Well I am experienced." chuckled Samara. "Sure I'm a bit rusty at it but…"

"You're getting cocky. Justicars are not allowed to get cocky."

"Nothing in the Code states that I cannot be cocky."

"Fuck you." chuckled the young asari. Samara kissed her cheek and down her neck a bit before rubbing her arm and looking at her.

"How is your back and sides?"

"I can't feel a thing at the moment." chuckled Angel making Samara press her head against Angel's. "I love you."

"I…" she froze as she tried to say something but nothing came out. "…like you."

"I can deal with that." she said snuggling close to Samara and close her eyes. "Gonna take a nap, wake me up in a bit."

"I will." answered the Justicar rubbing her arm as she stared at the girl who soon fell asleep against her. She sighed as she realized that doing that to Angel probably helped her understand her feelings a bit and that she might love Angel back…only thing was she didn't want to. What if the Reapers killed Angel? She didn't want to think about it…not right now.

TBC…

* * *

49 pages long...wow lol. I did a run through to check the spelling and I caught a couple of things but if I missed anything I'm sorry. In one of my future chapters Angel might be called to earth to fight the Reapers, an idea I got from playing Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer and I'm not entirely sure yet but I'll figure it out.

Hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to update my Archer story. Run into a little bit of a block with that but I'll figure it out, I always do lol. Next chapter will feature Shore Leave and some other stuff. Donno when this will be updated because my mom just got a new house and we'll be doing stuff over the course of the month.

PLUS my birthday is next Wednesday so I'll be doing stuff. Will try to update this fanfic on my birthday actually or write a couple fanfics between Tali and Admiral Shala'Raan or Admiral Daro'Xen since I ship the both of them with Tali. I donno, I gotta go though so…yup! I hope you enjoyed! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Stronger than the Code

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

**NEW PARING: Tali'Zorah and Daro'Xen (Xen is a female Quarian lol) (also Xen will be a futa for another friend of mine if I can get around to writing the sex scene…depends on my mood lol)**

Chapter 4

"The force!" shouted Jason running by Angel and Samara who had just returned to the Normandy the day after their date.

"The fuck is the force?" asked the 22 year old Asari raising a brow.

"He's your friend." stated Samara making Angel shrug.

"Yeah he's my idiotic friend." stated the girl as Jason ran back by screaming that all Asari used the Force.

As Angel was walking to the Observation Deck, arms wrapped around her waist making her squeak and she felt herself being dragged somewhere. She was tossed into a room where she nearly lost her balance but managed to catch herself before she fell over. She looked around and saw she was inside Liara's room. "Liara." groaned the girl looking at her sister's lover.

"Where have you been?"

"On a date with Samara…then…look why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?…I know you love her but she's probably just going to end up breaking your heart." stated the 109 year old. Angel understood why Liara was saying this stuff, like Jane she had gotten protective of the young Asari.

"Liara." groaned the 22 year old.

"I helped you out back in Illium when she chased you. I helped you convince her you where just on Illium to see me. I even contacted you every time she was near you."

"The fuck was I doing on Illium anyways?" she asked mainly to herself.

"Noverian Rum shipment." answered Liara making Angel nod.

That's right, Aria use to send Angel to Illium to get shipments of Noverian Rum when they couldn't get to Omega. Angel was sent to smuggle them off of Illium and she had often contacted Liara to help her, not knowing at the time Liara had been Jane's girlfriend. Then the day Jane was on Illium after Cerberus rebuilt her, she had come with Miranda and Jack to see about a Justicar and an Assassin only to learn Liara was on the planet. Angel had been in Liara's office looking at the route the information broker had drawn up for her, she'd take it and stay out of the way of cops. When she was leaving Liara's office she smacked right into an armored body only to see it was her big sister who was mainly shocked that Angel was on the planet but she hugged her and spun her around happily.

After hugging her sister Jane had moved to Liara who kissed her making the Angel realize what was going on before telling them she had work to do. Liara's route didn't count for Justicars though, Angel had been loading the rum onto the shuttle she was given by Aria's fleet. When she turned around she had been face to face with Samara and Angel ran from her like an idiot. She was lucky she was fast and she glad she was fast because Samara had a hard time keeping up with her but she somehow managed to follow her back to Liara's office. Jane had gone off with Miranda and Jack to get the Drell Assassin, Thane to join the crew aboard the Normandy SR-2 so Liara was the only one in the office when Angel ran in. Liara protected Angel as Samara came in threatening to bring the young girl in or kill her in the process, of course the information broker understood why Samara threatened the girl. Samara was a Justicar and Justicars would kill to keep the peace but she managed to convince Samara to leave her alone, only for the Justicar to learn two hours later the girl was Commander Shepard's little sister.

"And you protected me from Samara." stated Angel making Liara nod. "Even before you knew I was…"

"I've always knew you where Jane's sister. She used to show me pictures of you back when my mother was still alive." answered the Shadow Broker making Angel chuckle.

"Of course you did. You're a very good information broker. Look Liara, I appreciate what you're doing. I really do but…look I'm going to outlive my sister, we both know this. She's already found her soul mate where I have yet to find mine. All I want is to be happy right now even if that ends up with Samara yelling at me sometimes. If I end up with a broken heart then I end up with a broken heart."

"Angela…" oh goddess, Liara used Angel's full first name so that meant she was being serious. "…I care to much for you to end up like that. Your sister cares for you and my father cares for you."

"But this is what makes me happy Liara."

"How could her denying you almost every time you show an act of affection make you happy?!" she snapped in the Shadow Broker voice that would have the strongest of Krogans shaking in fear, she was surprised Wrex wasn't affected but he probably never heard that tone of voice from her.

"We melded last night." whispered Angel making Liara's Shadow Broker exterior soften back to just Doctor. T'Soni.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean you melded?"

"Like…" Angel felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at Liara who put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Are you serious?!"

"Serious about what?" asked a voice making Angel turn to see her sister walking into Liara's office/bedroom.

"N-Nothing!" answered the young Asari a bit to quickly for Jane's liking.

"What did you do?" asked the Commander leaning on her sister.

"Nothing Janie." muttered Angel blushing a little.

"Liara…"

"She melded with Samara." answered Liara.

"Okay…you've melded with me before and…"

"Shepard. She _melded_ with Samara!"

Jane paused for a minute before realizing Liara had put emphasis on the world melded making her look at Angel with wide and shocked eyes. "Was she better than Kasumi?"

"Shepard!" snapped the 109 year old Asari making Jane flinch and chuckle.

"Ah Liara give her some slack. This girl has been in love with Samara since a year before I was rebuilt. Do you have any idea how much she probably wanted it?" asked Jane.

"Oh I wanted it." stated Angel.

"Angela could you leave please…you're sister needs to get her ass on my bed."

"Out!" ordered Jane shoving Angel out of the room when the door slammed shut and locked making her look at it.

She wasn't entirely sure how to act at the moment. She knew Liara had good intentions and Jane was just being that loving supportive sister especially when she just learned Angel melded with Samara a day ago. She rubbed the back of her crest before sighing and turning to see Samara talking to Tali, normally Samara didn't talk to anyone unless she was stopped. She exhaled heavily before walking away from the door and over to Ashley who was getting some food at the moment. She had only met Ashley once before they both served on the Normandy SR-2 together this year and had probably talked three times together and that's when they where both on missions together with Jane. Ashley looked at Angel who was looking at her hands making her sigh and shift to face the young Asari.

"What's wrong?"

"Jane has a better sex life than me."

"Says the Asari who has a ninja thief fucking her every other day." stated Ashley making Angel look at her.

"Kasumi doesn't fuck me every other day. I haven't even fucked Kasumi in a while…fuck it when is Shore Leave? I'll ask Aethyta for advice."

"No!" snapped Liara through Angel's Omni-tool.

"Liara get off my Omni-tool!" snapped Angel hitting buttons.

"Do not go to my father!" Angel chuckled as she heard Liara trying her best to keep her composure while doing…stuff with Jane. "Angela I'm…" She was cut off with a small moan.

"Alright alright, I won't ask your father for love advice." With that Liara cut the connection to Angel's Omni-tool. "I don't even wanna know why she was listening to me."

"I don't…" started Ashley shaking her. "…I don't get involved in Skipper's love life. Never have and I never will."

"Skipper." chuckled Angel when Ashley shoved her playfully.

Samara returned to the Observation Deck where she sat down on the floor and crossed on leg on top of the other before holding her hands out in front of her chest to summon a ball of biotic energy. Angel had yet to return to their 'living quarters' on the Normandy but maybe Angel was busy with work then again…she might not know how to react after that little session the two of them had. When they woke up this morning Angel hardly talked to her, she just said good morning and kissed Samara quickly before getting out of bed to go and get their breakfast cooked. She wondered if what she did to the young girl last night messed with her but she knew the girl loved it but the way she acted this morning made Samara regret doing it. She heard the doors behind her open and she was tempted to turn around as her body glowed from her biotics but she saw the reflection of Angel in the window.

She heard the girl muttering to herself in annoyance which made her sigh and come out of her meditation. "What's wrong?"

"Can't find my fucking uniform!" snapped Angel kicking her shit making Samara flinch as Angel ended up slipping and falling onto her ass with a groan.

"Alright calm down." ordered Samara standing up to walk to Angel who sat there in a sports bra and her shorts from last night. "Your clean uniform is right where you left it yesterday." she opened up Angel's duffle bag and pulled a fresh Alliance Uniform out of it before handing it to the 22 year old. The girl didn't take it making her bend down and look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." whispered the girl taking the top from Samara and putting her arms in first before pulling it over her head, the top stopping an inch under her breasts.

"Angela."

"Don't…" she sighed as she pulled her shorts off and went for the pants but Samara held them out of reach. "…alright look this is weird. Can I have my pants please?"

"Tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Samara. I just want my pants." answered Angel looking at her pants before they where tossed to her. She put them on, lifting herself up a bit to pull them over her ass before falling back onto it and leaning against the wall. "I love you."

"I know this." said the Justicar looking out the window with her arms behind her back.

"I mean I _really _love you." She saw Samara look at her before Angel rubbed her head. "You don't understand the level of love I have for you."

"I think I do."

"I'm going to outlive my sister. You know that right?"

"Of course."

"She's already found the woman she wants to be with for the rest of her life. I have too but she doesn't want to be with me."

"Don't throw words into my mouth." snapped Samara looking at Angel who just stared at her with a blank expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"I told Liara this makes me happy, loving you. Even if I end up heart broken but…I feel like I have depression or fucking bipolar disorder or something. My moods go up and down when I'm around you. I don't even know if Asari can get Bipolar!"

Samara moved to Angel and sat in front of her, the girl's bright blue eyes met Samara's eyes before the Justicar grabbed her thighs and pulled hard. Angel felt her ass slide across the floor when she was sitting on Samara's lap with her ankles crossed as she looked down at her. "You do realize you could have any Asari out there. Any human woman…"

"I don't want just any Asari. I don't want anyone besides the one I love." whispered Angel.

"Make a deal with me."

"Okay."

"You give me until this war is over. You understand me? You give me until the reapers are gone and I will tell you if I love you or not."

"What if I die?" asked the 22 year old.

"You won't." stated Samara.

"But what if…"

"There is no if! You're a Shepard and a Shepard is hard to kill." she snapped in a commanding tone of voice making the girl smile. "If you die than I'll never forgive you for not waiting."

"Samara that's not fair!" she whined, oh goddess she hated it when she whined but it sort of just came out.

"Just stay alive."

"I will." answered the girl with a smile as she pressed their foreheads together.

Samara resumed her meditation while Angel sat on her bed looking at an email on her Omni-tool that came from one of the Admirals from the Alliance. It had stated that there was 90% possibility that Angel would be called to Earth to fight the Reapers in about two weeks. She just stared at the works on the screen that had popped up, she had no expression what so ever as she stared at it. She looked over towards Samara who was deep into her meditation, not even moving as Angel closed it and stood up before leaving the Observation Deck. She walked towards the elevator when Garrus bumped into her making him say sorry but she didn't even respond or acting right in his opinion.

"Shepard?" he asked making her stop and turn to him. "What's wrong?"

"There's a ninety percent possibility that I'll be called to Earth in two weeks." she answered in a deadpan voice, the news just made her shut down. "There's a hundred percent possibility I'll die."

"Whoa whoa!" he said grabbing onto her shoulders. "What is your last name?"

"Shepard…my last name is Shepard."

"And a Shepard is hard to kill." he stated.

"Samara said the same." whispered the 22 year old.

"And we all know a Shepard cannot die." he said lifting her face up making a smile appear in that young face. "For the years I've known your sister, she's a tough son of a bitch. One that has been shot multiple times but she's running around."

"Alright, I'll stop being upset about it."

"I'm sure it's scary." he stated. "But I have complete faith that you will survive."

"Thanks Garrus." she added with a small smile.

"No problem kid. You need anyone to talk to you come to me." he said nudging her making her nod.

Angel walked into the Mess Hall where a magazine was shoved into her face making her freeze and blink. Jeff or Wolfy, which ever you prefer, stood there holding a magazine to her face. "What the fuck?!" screamed Angel going to kick him in his balls but he leapt backwards.

"Bondmate bracelets. Thought you'd wanna see." he stated. "Just in case you and that ninja thief get married."

"Ashley is hot." said Kasumi appearing beside Angel. "And she likes poetry!" She grabbed Angel and shook her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm it down Kasumi!" laughed Angel.

"Williams…that LC like you. I found her reading poetry in my room. She was reading poetry!"

"You do Haikus."

"Haikus are poetry!" snapped Kasumi before Angel kissed her quickly.

"Hey Ninja Thief…look bondmate bracelets." said Wolfy making Angel go to kick him but he moved. He knew his Lieutenant Commander's movements so he knew how to dodge them quiet easily.

"We're just friends Jeff." she snapped. Oh he knew he pissed her off when she called him by his name instead of Wolfy. "If I marry anyone it will hopefully be Samara." She opened up the magazine and started going through it.

"K! Shore Leave is in a couple of days people!" shouted Jane as she walked through the Mess Hall.

"Shore Leave…hm…" hummed the girl to herself.

"So have you eaten the Justicar?" asked Dante walking up making Angel freeze and look up with a dead pan expression on her face before rolling the magazine up and smacking him in the face with it. "….ow."

"The fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you meddled in Samantha and EDI's relationship. Not mine!" she snapped before hitting him again.

"Samantha and EDI haven't had much interaction since they're date. I'm getting bored." he stated before grabbing the magazine from the LC and opening it to look at it. "So you want one? I'll buy you one."

"Dante you spoil me as if I'm going to blow you and have your little blue children one day." stated Angel.

He chuckled as he flipped through the magazine still. It was true…he bought her numerous things and protected her from perverts but it wasn't because he wanted her to have his little blue children one day. "You remind me of my sister." he stated. "My older sister. She was married and living in a colony with her husband…" He got quiet.

"The Collectors." whispered Angel making him nod. "Aw Dante…"

"I couldn't spoil her back then but when I saw you and how much you reminded me of her I choose to spoil you." he answered when Angel took the magazine from him smiling.

"Then help me with something." she stated.

"Anything." he answered.

"The Reapers have yet to land on Thessia…I need to go there. I need to go to where Samara gave everything up." said Angel staring at Dante.

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"I wanted to get something for her. A picture of her, her bondmate, and her kids. It may earn me an angry Samara but I want her to have something to remember them by."

"She could hurt you."

"I don't care." she answered looking at him making him nod.

"Alright. Lets go." he said grabbing her arm and the two ran to the shuttle bay.

Luckily the shuttle ride was only about two hours away from the Normandy, the young Asari was looking at the piece of paper in her hand that told them to go to the Temple of Athame. She and Dante had gone over the plan where he's distract the Priestesses while Angel ran to find where Samara's stuff was located. He would pretend to be a visitor looking to know more about his girlfriend's religion before he proposed to her where Angel would be using the clocking device Kasumi gave her for her birthday to get in with out being seen. As the shuttle began to land Angel brought up her Omni-tool and turned the cloaking device on which made her whole body disappear in thin air, she grabbed onto Dante's arm as they got out of the shuttle. He was going to lead her so he wouldn't loose her cause that was the last thing they needed was to loose her, he luckily found the temple with no problem…hell it was pretty obvious it was the temple because of all the Asari Priestesses walking around.

"Excuse me ma'am!" shouted Dante smiling as he approached one. He heard running knowing Angel had just gone off.

Angel ran through a hallway, dodging Priestesses that where walking through the halls. She narrowly avoided one though, almost smacking straight into her but had managed to throw herself to the side to miss her. She landed on her ass with a grunt and saw the woman stop to look but when seeing no one she probably dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. She found the room labeled Justicar Possessions and after looking around a few times she cracked the door open and slid inside of it. She looked at the lockers on the walls before finding the one that said Samara and she opened it, she dug through some of the stuff until she found a photo album and she came out of cloaking mode to look for the right picture.

She flipped the pages when she found one of Samara dressed in some gown with her bondmate wearing one as well, the three daughters looking around between the ages of eight and twelve. She pulled the picture out along with another one she found of just Samara with her bondmate before she put the photo album back into the locker before shutting it as she heard talking outside of the room. She quickly went into cloaking mode and stood beside the door as it opened, she slipped out and ran down the hallway to find Dante to get the fuck out of there. She slid around a corner and smacked into the wall making her groan in pain before running back down the hallway and leaping over a cart. She ran by Dante and smacked him upside of the head making him flinch and look to see no one…time to go. He said his goodbyes to the Priestesses that had been talking to him before running off towards the shuttle to catch up with Angel.

"You get it?" he asked leaning into the shuttle to see Angel appear out of no where. "Yup." she waved them making him step in and take it from Angel. "She looked happy back then."

"Well her bondmate was alive and she didn't know her children where Ardat-Yakshi yet…her life was perfect." he stated sitting down across from her. "She's gonna lash out."

"I know." she whispered looking at Dante. "I know she will."

"Then why do this?"

"I like seeing Samara happy…even if it's just for a second before she lashes out."

"You should give it to her publicly." he stated making her laugh and take the pictures back.

"Ass…"

"Would keep you from dying." he just saw her tilt her head and narrow her eyes at him. "Okay okay…"

When arriving back at the Normandy Jane had asked Angel a bunch of questions about where she went but Angel just shrugged her off. She walked to the Observation Deck to see Samara still meditating and she walked in front of her trying to be as quiet as she could. She laid both of the pictures down on the floor in front of the Justicar before standing back up to leave when she tripped and slammed into the wall. She groaned when she noticed Samara coming out of her meditation making her freak out and run as Samara looked down at the floor to see the two pictures making her grab them and look at them. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the family picture that had been taken when the kids where young but the second one of just her and her bondmate hugging one another.

"ANGEL!" she screamed as Angel slid around the corner while Dante stood in the Mess hall talking to Sasha when Angel leaped onto his back making him loose his balance and fall down.

"Ow! LC what's going on?!" asked Dante as Angel scrambled away from him and hid against the counter making him look. Samara walked into the Mess Hall glared as she looked around making him groan as he realized she was angry about the pictures. "Sup Justicar?"

"Where's Angel?" she asked glaring at him.

"Angel? I don't know." he answered shrugging. "Last I knew she was in the shuttle bay with Vega for the past three hours."

"Past three hours?" asked Samara eyeing him.

"Mm-hm." nodded the boy.

Samara was walking towards where Angel was hiding making Dante grab her arm and she looked at him. "Let. Me. Go." she ordered making him release her arm.

"Sorry." he said quickly as Angel moved around the counter to hid near Rain as Samara looked where Angel had been hiding but say nothing. She hummed a noise before leaning over the counter and staring down at Angel who was staring up.

"Oh. Shit." said Angel before scrambling to get up and run. Samara caught the waist band of her pants making her yelp loudly as she her body was yanked to a stop. Dante reached over and pried Samara's fingers off of Angel's pants only to be rewarded with an elbow to his face making him groan and grab at it. The younger Asari got onto her feet as quickly as she could before running to a room on the right of the Mess Hall from her position. She banged on the door a few times when Samara grabbed her around the waist and spun her around before slamming her against the wall.

"What is wrong with you?! Why would you purposely give me two pictures of my family and my bondmate?!" she shouted in Angel's face making the girl look scared for her life. Samara had a point…why did Angel do this stuff?

Angel forced her legs up between them when Samara feet press against her stomach and she was kicked back making the younger Asari land on her ass. "Liara!" she shouted.

"Liara's in the CIC!" shouted Rain making Angel run from Samara towards the Life Support Control Room.

She leaped up and grabbed the ladder before using her biotics to open the hatch. She closed it and started climbing up it as fast as she could knowing Samara would take the elevator but Angel knew how to get to the CIC due to the time when the Collectors boarded the Normandy. She had taken the vents with the pilot Joker when they where trying to unshackle the ships AI, EDI…sure they got chewed out by Miranda after it but it was worth it. She opened up a hatch when she hoisted herself out and shut it, she ran out into the CIC only to dodge Samara who tried to grab her. She ran towards the cockpit/bridge and leaped onto EDI's lap making her look down at Angel with a blank expression. Jane and Liara both turned as they heard the running and saw Angel hiding against the robot lady.

"Angela…what's going on?" asked Liara.

"Samara's trying to hurt me…" answered the young Asari.

"Samara's trying…" started Liara when she turned and walked out making Angel sit up and go after her.

"Don't! She might get…" she was grabbed around the waist making her scream and Liara turn to see Samara had been hiding against the wall so of course she didn't see her when she walked by.

"You think you can…" she slammed Angel against the wall making her gasp as a hand pressed against the small of her back and her breasts pushing against the wall. "…just give me those pictures and not expect this to happen?!"

"Oh shit can you be like this when we have sex?" asked the 22 year old. She had to admit she was a bit turned on but she knew Samara could end her life.

"Shut up!"

"Samara…" growled Liara in her Shadow Broker voice. "…back. Off."

"But she gave me pictures of my family and my bondmate!" snapped the Justicar. "Wait a minute that means she broke into the temple!"

"She only did it to get you to be happy!"

"Fuck that!"

"Oh god can you swear again?" asked Angel pressing herself to Samara. "That was hot."

"Off." ordered Liara pulling her back. "You stay away from her!"

"But I…" She shut up as Liara glared at her making Angel shut up.

"You don't go near her! You don't talk to her! You don't even look at her!" snapped the Shadow Broker.

"Whoa harsh." said Jane making Liara glare at her lover who automatically shut up.

"You can't do that!" cried the younger Asari.

"Angela I told you she'd hurt you eventually. Forget about her and find someone else already." whispered Liara when Angel ran from her.

The two Asari and one human woman stood there, Jane could hear Angel crying as she ran. "Liara." sighed the Commander making her Asari lover look. "I understand you love her like I do. I understand you'll protect her but…she can't stop loving who she loves. She understands she might die by Samara's hand one day but…"

"Did I hurt her?" whispered the Justicar. "I was so angry I didn't stop and think about if I hurt her."

"You may have but you defiantly turned her on when you pinned her to the wall." stated Jane making Liara sigh and press her hand to her face. "Let her go Liara, she has to learn by herself. When she needs help she'll come to you or me."

"But…"

"Liara." she groaned sternly making the Asari sigh and rub the back of her head.

"Fine. Fine…"

Angel sat in the shuttle bay playing with her knife, the tip of it pressed against her finger tip as she examined the blade. She heard movement making her tip the blade up to see Samara in the reflection making her look away as the Justicar sat beside her. Samara took Angel's right hand to take the knife and look at it, it was the same knife that Samara had stabbed Angel with when they first met on Omega about two or three years ago. Angel used it as a last resort which resulted in Samara disarming her and then stabbing her, she twirled the knife in her fingers before grasping the blade and holding it back out to Angel who took it by the handle. The girl slid it into the holder she kept it in before setting it down and she felt her hand being taken by Samara's.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm a little sore. I'm always a little sore when I'm around you." she stated with a small chuckle as she pressed their finger tips together.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I put this on myself. I'm just…" she paused before sighing. "…I'm just madly in love with someone I know I probably won't ever have."

"I told you to wait for my answer, that doesn't automatically mean I'll say no." stated the older Asari making the girl shrug as she moved their fingers. "How long do you plan on sitting down here?"

"Until we arrive at the Citadel." answered the young Asari. "Then I have to go visit Councilor Tevos, then Aria, get some Sushi with Kasumi at some Sushi place then go back to my place to watch some movie she wants me to watch. You know…in case…"

"Don't start with the incase stuff." ordered Samara as Angel brought up her Omni-tool to access her emails.

"I have every reason to bring up the incase, Samara." she opened up one of the emails and held her arm out to Samara who started reading it, her eyes widening as she read it.

"Ninety percent probability." she said as she read that part over three times. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" The girl shrugged as she closed it out and looked down. "Is that why you got those pictures?"

"No. That was me being idiotic." answered the 22 year old.

"You're going on a date with me on the Citadel. You understand me?" asked Samara grasping Angel's chin making her giggle as the Justicar's thumb ran over her bottom lip.

"Yeah Samara…I understand." whispered Angel. "Can I pick what we do this time?"

"Fine. You can pick it."

"Thanks." smiled the younger Asari making Samara crack a smile.

Samara put Angel to bed the night before Shore Leave before going to meditate like she always did. She had covered the girl up and kissed her forehead before taking her seat in front of the window as the girl rolled onto her stomach and inhaled deeply before sighing in her sleep. She however missed the smile on the girl's face as she started to dream six hours into the girl's sleep.

_Dream_

"You need to wake up." purred Angel as she kissed a pale blue cheek, she hovered over a sleeping and naked Samara.

"Mm…" hummed the Matriarch in her sleep. "…why?"

"Because my love I made you breakfast." answered Angel sitting up making Samara push herself up onto her right hand as she rubbed at her eyes with her left hand, the blanket falling into her lap.

"Why?"

"Don't question why I make you breakfast." ordered the Asari Maiden putting the tray over Samara's lap. She leaned down and kissed one of Samara's breasts making a hand grab the back of her crest before pulling her face up, their lips pressing together in a quick kiss. "Don't get yourself dirty other wise I'll have to clean you."

"And when have I ever said no to that?"

"Before you loved me." purred the girl running a finger down Samara's lips and grinning at her. "Eat breakfast because Aethyta is coming over."

"Goddess…why is Aethyta coming over?"

"Even though she's not my father-in-law she's coming over to bother us about having children." muttered Angel when a hand went over her stomach making her look down. "Even though I already am pregnant."

"You're sixteen weeks in." whispered the Matriarch starting at the that still looked flat but had a little bit of a bump to it.

"Yes I am." smiled the girl before leaning down and kissing Samara hard before pulling away. "Eat."

"Fuck eating." she said putting it aside and yanking Angel onto her lap.

"You need to eat."

"Says the girl eating for two." grinned Samara grabbing a pancake and dipping it in the syrup before holding it out to Angel who took it and ate it. "Think of a name yet?"

"Mm…" she shook her head as she ate the pancake in her mouth. She pecked their lips together and Samara held her close before taking Angel's right hand and lacing their fingers together. They both wore black bondmate bracelets, having had their bonding ceremony/wedding a year ago on the Citadel but right now they lived in Angel's apartment.

Samara wanted to live on Thessia but agreed to the Citadel due to the Asari Councilor agreeing to a job once the baby was born. "Forever mine." whispered the Matriarch lacing their other hands together.

"Forever yours." smiled Angel. "I mean I better be forever yours. I'm carrying your child."

Samara started laughing and she rolled Angel onto her back kissing her as she pressed their naked bodies together. "I love you." whispered the older Asari.

"And I love you." whispered the Maiden back.

"Angel wake up!"

_End dream_

Angel's bright blue eyes snapped open and she saw Kasumi laying beside her on the bed making her scream and fall off the bed, Angel's scream jolted Samara out of her meditation making her look. "What the fuck Kasumi?!"

"You've been sleeping for a while and you where smiling."

"Kasumi! You woke me out of the best damn dream I've ever had!" groaned the girl.

"What was it?" asked the thief leaning towards her. She blushed a little and looked towards Samara. "Oh?"

"I was pregnant with her baby." whispered Angel making Kasumi smile and their foreheads pressed together.

"Nice." whispered Kasumi. "Now come along. Shore leave."

"Shore Leave?! Come on Samara!" she grabbed the Justicar by her wrist and literally dragged her out of the Observation Deck.

Angel walked out of the Normandy with the others and Samara grabbed her wrist. "What time are you having Sushi with Kasumi?"

"Uh…Kasumi?" asked Angel.

"Five pm. Seeing as it's four, Angel has to speak with the Asari councilor which shouldn't take to long, then Aria which shouldn't be no longer than ten or fifteen minutes then dinner. Samara can come if she wants…" smiled the thief before disappearing.

"Oh. You want to come?" asked Angel. Samara shrugged and nodded. "Can be the first part of our date."

"Darling I'm not a fan of…raw fish. Our date can start after." she answered pecking her lips to Angel's forehead.

So Angel left Samara who went off to do her own things while Angel went to the embassies. She took the elevator to the level the embassies was on only to be greeted by Aria who stood there with a goofy "I just got laid" grin making Angel give her a look. Aria kissed her head and hopped into the elevator as Angel got out before the doors closed leaving the 22 year old chuckle before heading towards Tevos' office. Once entering she saw Tevos adjusting her dress making the girl clear her throat and the Matriarch turn to her with a small smile, on the table beside her was a uniform. A uniform Angel noticed all to well, it was a Spectre uniform and it was the ones that Asari wore around the Citadel.

"You sent me an email?" she asked.

"Yes. Remember I said something about a job?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Well you're officially Spectre status…" stated Tevos making Angel's eyes widen. "…the uniform on that table is yours."

"Really?" she asked walking to it and picking it up, it had some armor along with it. "How did you know my…"

"Aria." answered Tevos with a blush.

"Ah so that's why Aria was here flashing that 'I just got laid' grin."

"Yes. Once the Reapers are taken care of you can come work for me as a Spectre. You'd be my body guard for six to eight hours and I will sometimes ask for your advice."

"So a body guard and advisor?" she asked.

"Precisely." answered the Asari Councilor.

"Alright so I'll take these to my apartment then." answered Angel picking up the armor as well. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No that's it…oh wait, return this to Aria…" she said holding something out.

"Fuck that I'm not touching that!" she snapped pointing at the strap on Tevos held out. "That was inside of you and probably her!"

"I cleaned it." she saw Angel's look. "I swear I cleaned it."

"How am I suppose to…" Tevos walked over to Angel and lifted the uniform to put the stray on underneath it to hide it. "Okay…"

The two Asari said goodbye and Angel left to take the elevator down to level 4. When the elevator door opened she heard the music coming from the club that Aria so hated but stayed at while Omega was getting put back together. She walked into the club and towards Aria where she saw Jane speaking with the Asari Matriarch when they stopped as Angel walked up. The girl reached into her armor and uniform and pulled out the strap on making Jane bust out laughing and Aria snatch it away from her trying not to blush. She yanked Angel onto her lap and hugged her friend close smiling as she kissed her cheek over and over again.

"Aria stop it!" laughed Angel.

"What are you doing coming here with my strap on?"

"Tevos asked me to return it to you. Oh Janie!"

"Yes Angela?"

"Bah…look are you going to your apartment?" asked Angel.

"Soon. Why?"

"Take this to my apartment. Tevos made me a Spectre, I…"

"Congrats kiddo!" said Aria hugging Angel close.

"You knew, you whore."

"I did." smiled the Queen of Omega.

"I have lunch with Kasumi."

"Really? As do I with Joker." answered Jane.

"…where?" asked Angel staring at her sister.

"Some Sushi bar in the wards." answered Jane.

"Same. It's Kasumi's favorite place so she wanted to go. I'm treating since I got money wired to my account a week ago." she stated looking back at Aria who grinned. "Thanks by the way."

"Welcome."

"Hey Kid!" shouted a voice when arms went around her and Angel grunted as weight was applies on her.

"Ah! Aethyta you're fucking heavy!" she cried as the bartender Matriarch held onto her and applying all her weight on the young asari. "Attack Jane, she'll be your future daughter in law!"

"So will you!" Aethyta's voice sounded too cheery for Angel.

"I understand that but…"Angel lost her balance from all of the Matriarch's weight on top her body and hit the ground with the Matriarch on her making the 22 year old groan. "Aethyta!"

"Sorry." laughed the older Matriarch laying across Angel.

"Really wish Benezia was alive to spank you or something." muttered Angel as she rolled the Matriarch off her.

"Nah she was the one that liked the spanking."

"Oh Goddess." groaned Angel rubbing her face.

"Yeah really glad Liara is shopping at the moment. She would've cringed and face palmed." stated Jane making Angel chuckle.

"My child isn't as perverted as I'd like her to be." stated Aethyta sitting on her knees now. "I swear she's more like Benezia than myself but even Nezzy was perverted at times when the two of us where alone."

"Anyone would have to be perverted to get along with you Aethyta." stated Angel to the woman that would one day be apart of her family. She knew that if Jane survived the Reaper war she was going to ask Liara to marry her or bond with her…which ever. "Hey um….Aethyta could I talk to you?"

"Course kid." she answered standing up.

"You…don't tell Liara I'm talking to Aethyta. You know how she gets." stated Angel pointing at Jane who shrugged and held her hands up.

"So a Spectre now huh?" asked Aethyta looking at Angel's uniform as they walked to the Sushi place to meet up with Kasumi.

"Mm-hm. After everything with Reapers I'm gonna quit the Alliance since I already have a job waiting for me." she answered as Aethyta inspected the uniform. "It's nothing impressive."

"Is too. You're gonna be a Spectre like your sister!"

"Aethyta…Jane is the first human Spectre. I have no chance of even trying to live up to her. She's the great Commander Shepard and I'm just her Asari sister." sighed the young Asari Maiden.

"Kid." sighed the Matriarch when they approached the Sushi bar.

"Thanks for walking me Aethyta." stated Angel before leaving the Matriarch standing there looking annoyed but she wouldn't say anything to Angel because she could see she was a little upset. She didn't like it when Angel was hard on herself and Angel knew that.

Kasumi was already there waving to her as she sat a table with Joker making the Asari look confused. That's when Jane walked in and Joker started waving like a dork, the two sisters looked at each other and shrugged. Five minutes in and Kasumi was holding out a pair of chopsticks that held a piece of sushi making Angel groan at the sight of it. She opened her mouth and Kasumi put the chopsticks into her mouth allowing the young Asari to take the raw fish before chewing. She heard the thief laugh as Angel flinched at the taste making Angel glare at her before forcing herself to swallow it, it wasn't all that bad but at first the taste hit her like a brick wall.

"So Commander why did you invite me?" asked Joker making Jane look at him confused.

"I didn't invite you. You invited me." she said making Angel look at the two.

That's when a woman in an Alliance uniform ran over yelling something to Commander Shepard. She introduced herself as Staff Analyst Maya Brooks and when Angel had asked her a question she snapped something about Alliance matters only until seeing the girl wore an Alliance top. She apparently had no clue Angel was Shepard's sister which she quickly learned before men came in and started firing making Kasumi grab Angel and disappear as Joker tackled Jane down onto the floor. Jane kicked the table over to use it as cover as she looked around for Angel when one guy screamed as a knife was buried into the space between his shoulder and neck as Angel appeared on his back. Jane caught the gun that Joker kicked her and she fired it at the men when she watched as her sister was grabbed by the back of her neck and flipped over, the man slamming her onto the back and crying out as the knife was ripped from the spot.

Like hell Angel was going to let the knife go. Jane ran across the floor to get to her sister but as soon as she stepped near Angel the glass floor, filled with water and fish broke underneath them as a man shot at both of them only succeeding in shooting the floor. Samara had been walking around near some shops when water and fish landed on top of her making her look up to see Angel and Jane falling when the two of them hit a building and rolled. Angel stabbed her knife into the glass but her knife just shattered the glass making her look pissed off, she grabbed Jane's hand and used her biotics to slow the two down before they slammed onto the ground. Jane pushed herself up and looked at Angel who was staring at her leg which had a large piece of glass sticking out of her calf making Jane grab it and rip it out.

"OW! You whore!" she screamed grabbing at the spot where the glass had been ripped out.

"Yeah well…" shrugged Jane going to rip her shirt when she saw Samara crouch beside her. "…Samara?"

"I was walking around…next thing I know I'm drenched and fish land on me." she stated pulling some medi-gel out of her suit and putting some on her fingers before spreading it across the gash on Angel's calf. She stood up and yanked Angel up onto her feet who pulled her pistol out when she realized something.

"Oh mother fucker! My Spectre uniform!" she shouted staring up at where they had fallen from.

"I've got it." said Kasumi's voice through her Omni-tool. "Taking it back to your apartment."

"Thanks Kasumi." answered Angel before limping off after Jane. Of course her leg would hurt after being stabbed by glass. "Come along Justicar."

"Yes ma'am." said Samara trying to hide the smile that was trying to form on her face.

Liara met up with them along the way and commented on Jane's outfit making Jane and Angel both look at her with a raised brow…well if Angel had brows but her facial markings rose. "Right…time to go. I'll say it's nice later." she blushed making Angel and Samara chuckle simultaneously.

"You two are perfect for each other." stated Liara making Angel and Samara look at each other. Sure Angel liked hearing that but did Samara?

"Yes well, lets go." stated Samara motioning before walking off.

They where attacked by men in white armor that almost resembled Cerberus but there was no logo on their armor. Angel had gotten an assault rifle off one of them and was hiding behind a desk with Liara, Jane, and Samara when she went to fire at the shuttle that showed up with more men in it but heard thumping. She looked up to see Wrex leaping through a window and slamming his entire weight into the shuttle making it hit the ground before leaping off it and throwing men out of the shuttle to their deaths. He walked to the last one and kicked him out before stepping out of the shuttle and running to one of the dead men, grabbing the shotgun off him. Jane looked confused as she walked around from the desk towards Wrex.

"Wrex…what are you doing here?"

"Dealing with political bullshit. Trying to get more land for the Krogans." he answered.

"Commander we're almost there!" shouted Joker over Jane's communicator.

"Got it." answered Jane.

The six of them fired their guns at men as they walked backwards towards the landing zone for the Normandy shuttle that Joker had gotten a hold of. Angel saw a grenade land in front of them making her run and kick it, it exploded in the air making her flinch and cover her eyes as the flash bang blinded her. She could hear Jane shouting at her to get to the shuttle making her turn and run towards it while rubbing her eyes when another shuttle flew down and the door opened making the Commander fire at the men as one leaned out. Angel was grabbed around the waist making her look and scream, she tried to elbow one in the face but was restrained as she struggled against the man making Jane scream. Joker tried to catch up to the shuttle but it disappeared making Jane's eyes widen in fear before screaming words that would probably make Aethyta blush.

"We'll get her back Commander." said Samara watching Jane pace in the CIC.

"Why the fuck would they take her?!" she snapped. "Angel's never done anything to them!"

"She's your sister Commander, of course they'd target her." stated Kasumi as she stood beside Samara and Liara. "If someone was targeting you like that Brooks lady said, then they'd know but your Alliance file that she was your little sister."

"I…god damn it!" snapped the Commander sitting down and holding her head.

"Mm…biotic restraints." said Angel tilting her head around to look at what held her arms, she was off the ground by three feet. "Just like what held Aria back on Omega when she and Jane tried to take it back."

"Aw look at my little asari sister." said a voice making Angel look down at what was suppose to be Jane Shepard making Angel scoff.

"You're not my sister. My sister would never restrain me." stated the Asari with a smirk on her face.

"I am too."

"Yeah…what's my favorite food?" she asked.

"A earth food called Tacos."

"Lucky fucking guess…who am I in love it?"

"Kasumi Goto." answered the Fake Shepard.

"WRONG! You're not my sister."

"What?" asked the woman. "But my intel…"

"Friends with benefits. Even my real sister knows that." snapped the young asari glaring at her. The woman made a hand motion making electricity go through the restraints and into Angel's body making her groan loudly and curl her legs up as pain radiated through her body.

"Who do you love then so I will know…since after all. I will be your sister after I kill that bitch."

"My sister will kill you!" snapped Angel when electricity went through her body again. "Mother fucker…I'll kill you before she even gets here if you do that…" She let out a scream as it happened again and she kicked her legs as she glared at the ceiling. '_Oh this is gonna be a bitch._'

It took about four hours for Jane to get to the Citadel Records with Samara, Liara, and Wrex who had insisted on coming along so he could kill people. Four hours of fucking torture for Angel who kept being electrocuted every time she wouldn't tell the Fake Shepard what she wanted. Samara walked off into one area and froze as she saw Angel hanging from the ceiling and she ran over and hit the button on the device but it didn't open, saying it recurred a password. "Commander!"

"What? What?" asked Jane running in when she saw Angel. "ANGEL!"

"No! No more!" she shouted opening her eyes and looking around wildly. She looked down at the worried face of Jane. "Who am I in love with?!"

"The Justicar!"

"Janie." whined the Asari.

"Oh goddess." whispered Liara when Wrex ran and leaped up, punching one of the restraints making Angel squeak as she hung from the left restraint. He then repeated it and Angel fell onto the ground before pushing herself up.

"Goddess I fucking ache." whined Angel. "Now excuse me I have a bitch to kill for SHOCKING ME FOR FOUR HOURS!"

"Angela!…Ang…" Angel already ran off as her sister shouted at her to come back but she wasn't listening. "Samara!"

"On it!" she said before running after her. Samara quickly gained ground on the girl and grabbed her around the waist making the two of them fall down. "Stop…stop!"

"No…Samara…"

"Stop." ordered Samara sitting on top of Angel making the girl bang her head into the ground. "You're angry. I understand that. Hell you punched my Morinth for invading your mind."

"Well Morinth deserved it."

"And I'm sure this Clone deserves it as well."

"She shocked me when I wouldn't give her what she wanted." whispered the 22 year old Asari making Samara lean down and press their foreheads together.

"Shh…" whispered Samara.

"Man I'm just getting fucked up lately." Samara chuckled at Angel as the younger Asari said that.

"You're a Shepard…you're prone to it." answered the Justicar making the younger Asari smile up at her.

"Prone to it." laughed the younger girl when Samara sat up and hugged Angel close.

"And I fear your children will be too."

Our children…that's what Angel wished to say but she knew if she did Samara would look at her weird. Sure she had dreams of having Samara's children but she had a feeling the Justicar would fear that Angel would birth Ardat-Yakshi if she did love Angel back and wanted children. She wrapped her arms tightly around Samara and the Justicar looked down as she felt the fingers digging into her back and shoulders as the Maiden hit her face in Samara's neck. That was when Jane ran by telling them to come along making them run after the Commander, Liara and Wrex. They found the Clone when as soon as Angel ran through an area vault walls came up but not before Wrex sort of rammed Angel out of the way making her slam into Maya who grabbed her around the waist, putting braces on each wrist making her freak out.

"Bitch! You won't get away with this!" snapped Angel as Maya held her arms tightly after applying the braces.

"Angel!" said Samara putting her hands on the walls of the vault but they shocked her making her mutter to herself.

"Let her go damn it!" ordered Jane.

"She's going to help me take the Normandy." smirked the Clone Shepard.

"Fuck you!" spat the younger Asari.

"No one will help you!" shouted the Clone at Angel while grabbing her throat hard. "NO ONE!"

'_No one…Aria…!_' She grabbed her locket and pressed her thumb on the back of it making a light start blinking against the girl's pale blue skin as Clone Shepard tossed Angel over her shoulder after telling Jane her grand plan.

"I should go." said the Clone making Jane raise an eyebrow.

"Hey don't copy my sister!" snapped the 22 year old hitting the Clone in the back of the head hard making the Clone flinch.

Angel twitched a bit as she was forced to sit in the shuttle/cargo bay. She was tied to a pole as her locket continued to blink, she had managed to move her body to make the locket turn over for her to see. Where the fuck was Aria then?! Maya walked by when she jumped as someone burped rather loudly and looked to see Angel smirking…yeah that wasn't very lady like but she didn't give a shit at the moment. Maya glared at her before walking away making Angel stick her tongue out at her before groaning loudly, she just wanted to fall over and lay on the floor for a while.

"Aria!" shouted the 22 year old pissed off. "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Shut up!" shouted Clone Shepard. "That pureblood bitch won't know you're here!"

"Oh I won't?" asked a voice making Clone Shepard and Maya look to see the real Commander Shepard standing beside an angry looking lavender Asari.

"Oh…Aria!"

"See here…" stated Aria walking towards Clone Shepard picking imaginary stuff off her sleeve jacket. "…I'm not the only angry Asari here. I met this Asari who could probably kill you with just a death glare."

"That sounds familiar." whispered the girl narrowing her eyes making her facial markings scrunch up.

"From what I've been told, she could make Aethyta scared." stated Aria smirking.

"Grandma!" cried the 22 year old realizing who it was, a big smile plastered on her face. "Grandma! Grandma!"

"Grandma?" asked Maya looking at Angel.

"My grandma is awesome! She killed three Krogans in her Maiden stage! She fucked Aethyta at one point in her Matron years and…"

"I do not need to hear who my father did and did not have sex with." whined Liara putting a hand on her face as she stood on the other side of Jane looking annoyed.

"Aria! Lemme out!"

"Back off!" snapped the Clone Shepard firing at Aria when a biotic shield went up in front of Aria making her look at it.

"Oh…thank you." smiled the Queen of Omega turning to Wrex who stood there with his hand out. He was one of the few biotic Krogans.

Jane of course didn't just bring two people plus Aria. She brought whoever wanted to come and help, the more the better to defeat the Clone bitch. Angel felt her wrists being released and she turned to see Samara standing there smiling making the girl turn and latch onto the Matriarch as she stood up, lifting Angel off her feet. She set her down when Angel ran across towards Aria when a gun went off making the girl quickly duck under the bullets and run to an Asari that walked up to Jane. She latched onto the waist of the dark blue asari who had white facial markings and some scaring on the sides of her face from past wars or fights she had gotten into.

"Grandma." she said falling onto her knees hugging the woman around the waist.

"Angela." said the Matriarch named Rezia.

So the battle against Clone Shepard sucked. Angel had gotten shot in the side but still managed to tackle Clone Shepard. The idiot 22 year old almost killed herself when the hatch opened making Samara grab Angel's wrist before she fell out of the Normandy while Jane kicked the Clone off her ship. Of course once Angel had seen she was dangling over the Citadel she started freaking out making it harder on the Justicar to pull Angel back up but once she did the girl clung to her like a scared child after having a bad nightmare. Nobody but Wrex could pry the girl off because she had to get the bullet taken out of her side which her grandmother offered to do.

"Stop enjoying this!" whined the 22 year old as Rezia sat beside her smirking with a pair of tweezers and a scalpel to get the bullet out.

"I am not enjoying this."

"You're smirking!"

"So glad you're her biological grandmother." muttered Jane holding Angel's hand.

"You're still my granddaughter, dear. My daughter married your mother."

"Samara!" whined Angel.

"I'll go get her." said the Commander leaving the Medical Bay while Chakwas watched the older Asari try and get the bullet out.

"You're a sadistic bitch!" was all the Commander heard her sister shout before the doors shut.

Samara was glaring at Aria who towered her by a couple of inches due to her heels but if neither of them wore heels…Aria would still be taller. Aria had gotten into an argument with Samara about what was best for Angel and Samara had smacked her. Aria did her best to restrain herself because she planned on returning to Tevos and fucking her until she limped…if she hit Samara back she'd probably die or end up in the hospital for a while. The Justicar understood why Aria stood up to her, she cared for Angel and was one of the few that Aria really showed care for besides Tevos and Aria would stand up to a Reaper to keep those two alive. Aria looked at Jane as she walked up and looked at the two pissed off Asari.

"Angel wants you Samara. Rezia is getting all sadistic again and I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to take the bullet out. Chakwas would've given her something to numb it up."

"Rezia didn't?" asked Aria with a raised brow, well more like her facial marking raised up a bit.

"Rezia gets really fucking sadistic and even though Angel's her first blood granddaughter…she'll do anything to get a reaction out of someone who is in pain."

"Goddess…alright I'm going." stated the Justicar leaving Aria and Jane alone together.

Samara walked into the Medical Bay to see Angel looking in pain and she walked to the girl who hid her face in her shoulder. Rezia made a noise of accomplishment as she managed to grab the bullet and instead of yanking it out she slowly slid it out of the girl. Samara felt Angel wrap her arms around her as she felt the bullet slowly being pulled out of her when Rezia held the bullet up once it was taken out. The Justicar looked to see the bullet which was coated in purple blood, Rezia moved and dropped it into the dish that Chakwas had left next to her before gathering up the stitching tools. As soon as Rezia started stitching Angel clutched to the Matriarch harder while whimpering making her rub the top of her head while watching the girl's grandmother stitch her up and of course she took her fucking time.

"Wouldn't it be better to apply medi-gel to it?" asked Samara.

"Into a gaping wound? Are you stupid?!" snapped Rezia as she secured the stitching before grabbing some medi-gel. "What good will that do beside burn the poor girl's insides where the bullet entered!"

"Better than being played with by her sadistic grandmother." stated the Justicar.

"Dear I know for a fact that I am older than you…I understand that you care for Angela's wellbeing…but shut up." she snapped making Samara's eyes widen as the other Matriarch spread medi-gel across the stitched up wound. "There the wound should be gone by tomorrow or semi gone."

"Thanks." muttered Angel into Samara's shoulder making Rezia smile as she stood up.

"I love you." stated the grandmother rubbing Angel's upper back.

"Love you too."

"Are you okay?" whispered Samara to the younger girl as Rezia left and Chakwas stood up grabbing a needle and a small bottle of something.

"Sore." she answered, it was muffled against the Justicar's shoulder but she heard it.

"Here." said Chakwas walking over and pushing the needle into the girl's pale blue skin above the stitched up wound. "It'll numb it for twenty-four hours."

"Thank you Dr. Chakwas." smiled the 22 year old making the Doctor smile at her in return.

"Hey Samara!" said Aria poking her head in. "Bring her home. I got a Councilor to see!"

"Hehe…" chuckled the young Asari leaning against Samara.

Samara was leading Angel back to the apartment Aria had gotten Angel for her birthday. Jane had stopped them along the way to tell them they where having a party tomorrow at her apartment that Anderson had given her. Angel nearly fell making the Justicar hold onto her tighter before lifting her body up and hooking her free arm under Angel's legs to carry her making the girl look at her. She saw the girl look confused before looking at Samara who just smiled at her as they approached the apartment door which Angel unlocked with her Omni-tool. The apartment looked about as clean as Angel had left it when they left the Citadel on the Normandy a couple weeks ago, the only difference was the Spectre uniform was laid out on the table with the armor beside it.

"Spectre status." smiled Samara as she sat beside Angel on the couch. "That's great."

"I guess." shrugged the girl making Samara look at her. "Woo…another Asari Spectre."

"You're following in your sister's…"

"I could never follow in my sister's footsteps, Samara." whispered the Asari rubbing her hands together. "Commander Jane Shepard, the first human Spectre, the woman who defeated Saren, defeated the Collectors and will eventually kill off the Reapers."

"Angel…"

"Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard, worked for the infamous Aria T'Loak for about three or four years, helped Commander Jane Shepard stop the Collectors, and joined the Alliance." stated Angel before looking at Samara. "Which sounds better?!"

"You're tearing." whispered Samara running a hand under one of Angel's eyes to collect the wetness.

"Angry tears." whispered the girl. "Commander Jane Shepard is dating Doctor Liara T'Soni…Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard is…oh wait I'm not dating anyone! I'm just fucking a thief when ever we find it convenient but she's more interested in Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams!"

"Angel, calm down." she ordered grabbing Angel's wrist. She saw the hand ball into a fist as Samara held her wrist.

"I just…" she bit her bottom lip as more tears filled her eyes.

"Stop." ordered Samara making Angel glare at her. "Alright not an easy task."

"I just want someone to love me."

"Your sister loves you, Liara loves you, Aria kind of…"

"I don't mean like that!" snapped the younger Asari. "I mean like what Liara and Janie have! I don't have that with anyone! I never have since my girlfriend when I was younger…Goddess. I'm going to my room." She stood up from the couch and left the living room before climbing the stairs to her bedroom making Samara sigh and lean back into the couch while messaging her temples.

Angel sat on her bed up against the wall when Samara walked in to see her looking down at her pants which she picked at. She climbed onto the bed and took Angel's hands before lacing their fingers together making their eyes meet. "Embrace Eternity." whispered Samara as both of their eyes became coated by an inky black color and their minds melded together.

"_Samara what are you…_"

"_Shh…_" hushed the Justicar as she went further into the girl's mind. "_Come closer?_" She felt Angel scoot closer to her and Samara let go of Angel's hands to grab her thighs and lift her up into her lap making the young Asari wrap her legs around the Justicar's body.

"_Why meld?_"

"_You're not alone. I understand how you feel…_"

"_No you don't. You where bonded, had kids._"

"_But I lost my bondmate and two of my three children…one by my own hands._" Samara's voice sounded like it wavered a bit but it was obviously laced with sadness. "_I told you to wait until the war was over. That I'd never forgive you if you died before I could tell you my answer and I stand by that._" Angel felt a hand going to her lower back before gasping as fingertips pressed into that sweet spot that most Asari had. "_But I'm going to make you happy, even if it's just for tonight. I WILL do this…just in case you go to Earth and I don't see you for a long time._"

"_Samara._" the Justicar could hear how the younger girl's voice sounded in her head through the meld. It sounded happy and she loved it.

"_Do you want this? If you don't, you tell me now and I'll end the meld and leave you alone until your sister's party tomorrow._"

"_No. Don't leave me alone._" pleaded Angel's voice when Samara pulled her head down and pressed her lips to the younger girl's for a few minutes.

She heard Angel giggle against her lips and when she pulled from the kiss she bit at Angel's bottom lip softly before moving to her neck. "_Tell me what you like._"

"_B-Biting._" gasped the younger Asari as Samara tipped her head back and clamped her teeth down onto her throat making Angel groan loudly and Samara chuckle. "_I can hear your damn thoughts. Keep them to yourself…I am not adorable!_"

"_Are too._"

"_Samara don't…_" Angel then grunted as the Justicar forced her onto her back. "_Samara!_"

"_Shh…_" she said undoing Angel's belt. Never in all her years did she think she'd be fucking a young Maiden to make her happy. She pulled the belt and tossed it aside before undoing her pants while kissing the girl's stomach.

"_This isn't like you…this isn't…_" she heard Angel giggle softly and she looked up at her to see her bright eyes glazed over with lust.

"_I know it's not me but then again it might help me see if I love you back._" whispered Samara through the meld before leaning up and kissing the girl's lips softly.

"_W-Wait…wait!_" cried the 22 year old making Samara look at her. "_I don't know if we should do this I mean…_"

"_What do YOU want?_" she asked.

"_Can we just cuddle and kiss?_" asked the young Asari looking bashful about asking her that. "_Sorry…_"

"_Don't be, come here._" she ordered pulling Angel up into a sitting position and pressing her mouth over the younger girl's.

Samara could hear all of Angel's thoughts about how she wanted to have sex with Samara but wanted to save it incase they did get together after the war. She ran her tongue across the girl's bottom lip before pulling at it making the girl giggle against her mouth. Angel tried her best not to go farther into the Justicar's mind because she didn't want to see things that Samara had purposely blocked. Angel pulled from Samara's mouth and put her forehead on Samara's shoulder as she panted a bit from their kiss, she felt nails run down her bare back which was exposed due to Angel wearing her long sleeved shirt that stopped an inch under her breasts. Feeling her nails made her realize that Samara had taken off her gloves, she kissed Samara's jaw line and nibbled on it making the Justicar smile.

"_I'm breaking the meld._" stated Samara making Angel nod when she gasped as Samara's mind left her own. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to live up to your sister…I want you to be you."

"But…"

"You're Angela Shepard and there's no one I'd rather have you be." whispered Samara grabbing the back of Angel's crest before kissing her forehead. "I'd rather have that cute little Maiden bothering me and telling me constantly that she loves me instead of stern commanding officer."

Angel chuckled and smiled a little before looking into Samara's pale blue eyes. "Can I ask a question? About your kids? I'm just curious."

Samara sighed heavily and looked at her. "I suppose, as long as it's one."

"Did your kids ever stand up for one another?" she asked making Samara look at her.

"Morinth did once. She was the oldest so she was protective of Falere and Rila. Rila is the middle child and Falere was the youngest. Morinth had taken the two of them out to go to store, her sisters wanted to get some new clothing and I was busy at work so Morinth offered. On the way home apparently another Asari, a big older than Rila had called Falere a pureblood." she stated before sighing. "That Asari did not know Morinth was in hearing distance because she was lifted up about twelve feet into the air. Morinth demanding that she take it back, the girl's father showed up just as the Asari started to freak out at cry telling her she took it back Morinth let her down…I was called."

"So the father called you…probably afraid Morinth would kick her ass."

"Ah. Remember I said the girl called her a pureblood. The girl's father was a male turian who was visiting for a few weeks. Anyways when I got there the father demanded that I discipline her which I told him I would. Once we got away Falere began to tell me everything that happened and how Morinth stood up for her. All I could do was smile and hug her, telling her she was a great big sister and a clever girl. That was the last time I think I saw her smile as big as she did."

"So Morinth loved her sisters?"

"That was never a question. I know she loved them. As soon as they agreed to go to the monastery she lashed out. Telling them she knew what was best for them and that they'd be treated like animals. Rila just told them it was the right thing to do and Morinth just ran." stated the Justicar. "I chased after her but she escaped Thessia before I could reach her."

"I'm sorry." whispered the girl pressed her forehead to Samara's. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Has Shepard ever helped you?"

"Before or after joining her crew?" asked Angel.

"Before obviously."

"No really. Our life was…easy I suppose you'd say. Nobody bothered me being one of the only two Asari on the ship due to my father being Captain Hannah Shepard and knowing my mother could kill them if they hurt her one and only child."

"Alright what about after your got off the ship?"

"Aria protected me. I mean I was threatened left and right on Omega but the Vorcha for killing three of them when I arrived. Self defense before you give me that look." she stated making Samara stare at her with that stern expression. "Aria made me wear a jacket just like hers to prove I was under her protection but that didn't stop you."

"Angel…" sighed the Justicar. "You worked for a dangerous criminal I had to interrogate you but you ran forcing me to take chase. Then you attacked me once reaching the doors of Afterlife."

"Cause I was afraid." she snapped. "I knew what you where, I freaked out and attacked. It resulted with my knife buried in my side but I don't care."

"Why's that?" asked Samara running her hand over the scar on Angel's left side.

"Because the moment I fell down and looked up at you I fell in love." she whispered making Samara try not to break her stern expression as a smile was trying so hard to break through.

"I could've killed you!"

"And I would've died happily."

"Angela…"

"Ah! Don't call me Angela, you're not my sister or my parents. Only my family can call me Angela." snapped the girl.

"Look I wouldn't have attacked you if I knew you where Shepard's sister."

"Wait…Jane has protected me once." smiled the girl. "When you, Janie, and Kasumi came to Omega looking for Morinth I was reading off files to Aria when you three came up. You actually had the balls to attack me in front of Aria and her men."

"We fell over the railing and hit the ground." added the Matriarch scratching her cheek as she remembered it. "You broke a rib in the process."

"Excuse me…you broke my rib." snapped the girl poking Samara's forehead and pushing her onto the bed before rolling off her and laying beside her on her stomach making Samara stare at her. "I'm not used to Justicars ramming themselves into me. That was when Jane actually pried you off me yelling at you to never attack me again."

"Actually I believe the words she used was 'you never attack my sister again or I will send you out the airlock.'" added Samara making Angel laugh as she buried her face into the blankets. The Justicar rolled onto her side and rubbed Angel's back. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks." whispered the young Maiden turning her head to look at the Justicar with one eye.

"Remember. I want you to be you. I don't want you trying to be your sister." whispered Samara pressing her head to Angel's making the girl smile.

"Hey Angel!" shouted a voice making her look towards the door to see Kasumi leaning in. "Oh…bad time?"

"Not really. What's up?" asked the girl propping her upper body on her elbows.

"Wanted to see if you'd wanna go have some ramen? I would say sushi but you and the Commander broke that place."

"How about you make ramen instead? I have the supplies in the kitchen."

"Well…" started Kasumi looking at Samara who sat up on the bed. "I wanted a date."

"You're after Ashley, Kasumi." sighed the girl.

"I know that but we haven't…"

"The other way around Kasumi." stated Angel motioning to the two of them then at Samara. "The plan was the other way around, you getting all jealous because Samara's here isn't good."

"Sorry." chuckled Kasumi rubbing her head. "Look your sister is throwing her party tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted some ramen with you."

"How about tomorrow? We got out for lunch?" asked Angel making Kasumi shrug. "I planned on ordering for Samara and myself. I got a movie I want the two of us to watch."

"Oh goddess." muttered Samara as she watched the Maiden who smiled.

"Alright fine." smiled the thief kissing Angel's cheek. "Tomorrow afternoon. Noon, ramen."

"Understood." nodded the 22 year old.

"What are we watching?" asked Samara while trying to bite back a groan. She cared for the girl but she didn't want to sit and watch a movie.

"It is about an Asari Justicar and her female criminal." grinned the young Asari making Samara scratch her cheek.

Great. That's not exactly the type of movie she was expecting Angel to say. She walked down stairs with Angel who brought her blanket with her. She made herself a couple snacks and grabbed a bottle of soda and a bottle of water before walking to the sofa where Samara sat waiting patiently. Angel pulled the Justicar's boots off before making her sit side ways on the couch so her legs where straight out before spreading them and falling in between them. She grabbed the remote and hit the play button as she laid against the Justicar's chest making Samara actually smile and she kissed the top of her head.

"Comfy?"

"Yes ma'am." answered Angel nodding.

Samara watched the movie only to hear a deep intake of breath making her look down to see the young Asari fast asleep against her chest. She shifted and pulled the blanket Angel had on the back of the couch down and covered the two of them up as Angel rolled onto her side. The following morning the movie was still playing. Having played itself when on the menu too long and Angel's eyes opened to find herself with her head resting on Samara's chest and the Justicar was fast asleep herself. She yawned as she sat herself up and rubbed at her eyes before feeling Samara's arms tighten around her waist and pull her back down making her chuckle before kissing Samara's cheek.

"Samara." whispered the girl kissing her cheek some more.

"Hm?"

"Let me go I gotta use the bathroom." answered Angel and she felt the arms around her waist loosen allowing her to get up.

Samara pushed herself up off the couch when she heard the bathroom door close. She walked to Angel's fridge and opened it to grab a bottle of water, she opened it and started drinking some. She heard a yawn and turned to see Angel standing there with her eyes closed making the Justicar smile at Angel before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning." repeated the 22 year old. "Oh I have things to do before Jane's party. So I gotta leave in an hour."

"Alright. You want me to make breakfast?" asked Samara making Angel laugh and shake her head. "Yeah I haven't cooked in a long time."

"I'll make us hard boiled eggs, quick to make and quick to eat." she said opening the fridge to take out a carton of eggs making Samara nod.

Angel made them some hard boiled eggs and after they where ready she pealed the shells off before handing Samara her two and leaving the apartment with her. Angel had planned on doing a video, made by Dante incase they where called to earth to fight the Reapers so she had to go do that. It took about seven tries and about two hours to get it properly done cause either Angel would mess up and swear or Dante would be making faces at her from behind the camera wanting to see her laugh. She finally managed to get it done and Dante put it on a disk for Jane to play on the TV at her apartment and she put it into her backpack before leaving the Normandy with her recruits. They all got some lunch then hit the arcade, well some of them hit the arcade…Angel, Dante, Rain, and Vixen hit up the Combat Simulation and almost got first place but got distracted at the last second so Aria was still number one.

"Ah Aria would be pissed if we ended up number one anyways." laughed Dante making Angel laugh.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" said Vixen. "Your sister's party starts in like five minutes."

"And the elevator is right there, it'll take half a minute to walk into it, two to get up it, and half a minute to walk to her apartment." stated the Asari as she followed her recruits to the elevator.

Jane was letting everyone in and kissed Liara as she walked by when she saw Angel coming up. The girl tried to get by her but Jane grabbed her around the waist and hugged her making the girl sigh and look at her. "Nice of you to come." smiled the Commander making her sister laugh.

"Nice of you to invite me. Now where's the lovely Justicar? I want to jump her." said Angel smiling as she struggled in Jane's arms.

"She's not here yet. She told me she'd be a little late. She had to get something first." answered the Commander making her sister pout before Jane released her and Angel walked away from to Kasumi.

Angel was sitting up on the counter beside Tali who had dipped into the alcohol a little and now she was completely adorable plus she didn't seem to care that Xen was hugging her waist. The 22 year old was moving side to side on the counter as she danced to whatever little tune in her head when she stopped as she heard Kasumi appear before smiling and disappearing making Angel chuckle. Liara made some comment to Xen about if she wanted Tali not to care about her hugging her than she should get her drunk from now on which earned a chuckle from the Admiral that hugged Tali. The 109 year old Asari passed Angel a can of soda which she opened and drank from as she heard Jack and Miranda arguing in the other area making her tilt her head back to look for them, they must've been near the office. She slipped off the counter and walked into the area to see Jack sitting at the counter and Miranda leaning on it.

"Sexual tension." said the 22 year old pointing at the two.

"What?" asked Miranda.

"Sexual tension. I mean I know you two had sex a week or two ago when crashing at my place…you two are powerful biotics and you have sexual tension. Go release it."

"Later." muttered Jack trying to fight back a blush as Miranda's blush appeared on her face.

"Sex!" shouted Angel before turning and going to run when she smacked into a body making her look to see Samara standing there blinking at her. "Ow Samara…you're like a brick wall. A soft brick wall."

"Yeah cause that made sense. I…uh…" she pulled out a thing of flowers making her eyes widen as she saw them. "Flowers from Thessia…I thought you'd want them." They where a bright blue color with a dark blue center making her touch them before hugging onto Samara with a smile.

"Thank you Samara." whispered the 22 year old before kissing her cheek and taking the flowers to go put them in a vase that Jane had laying around.

Angel was walking around when she entered the dining room that had a painting and she saw Samara standing there with Zaeed. She tilted her head as she heard "Hey sweetheart. We never really talked about it, but you and me have a lot in common." said Zaeed's gruff voice.

"We do?" asked the Justicar.

"Of course we do. We're both hungers, right?" he asked.

"I suppose we are. And?" she asked with no emotion behind her voice.

"And…well…and we're both good lookin?" asked Zaeed watching the Justicar.

Samara went to say something when she saw Angel standing there looking annoyed. "Hello Angel. Zaeed was just keeping me company."

"Hey kid." said Zaeed smiling at her.

"Uh-huh." was all that came from Angel's mouth. "Admiring the art?"

"Beauty, as they said is in the eye of the beholder? Hey Shepard? Hey Beautiful." Samara saw Angel's eye twitching as the beautiful comment was towards Samara.

"What do you think Samara?"

"Hang on hang on. Don't tell all snooty on me. I didn't say I didn't like it. I do like it, actually." stated the Mercenary.

"If I'm completely honest…I'm not sure what it is." stated the Justicar. "I like the way the colors blend…and the depth of the…Actually I have no idea what I'm saying."

"It makes me feel uneasy, like when you're along in the dark lying in wait and the cold wind brushes across your face like the kiss of death." stated the older man as Angel looked at him with a weird look.

"Huh." said Angel staring at the two.

"You are a complicated individual Zaeed Massani." chuckled the Justicar.

"You bet your sweet Asari ass…" he said smirking at her and Samara could see the look on the girl's face. She was about ready to attack the poor more.

"Here's the thing Beautiful. I've had a few drinks, you've had a few drinks…"

"I haven't." stated the Justicar.

"Right. Still, what do you saw we sit by the fireplace and snuggle?" he asked.

"You've never struck me as the snuggling type." sighed Samara when she caught Angel around the waist as she launched herself Zaeed.

"Even a ruthless killer's got to have a soft side, and I can see from here, you definitely have a soft side. Come on…OW!" he shouted as Angel's foot connected with his face.

"Angel! Stop it!" snapped Samara as she grabbed Angel's legs and hoisted her off the ground before leaving the dinning room as Angel was trying to attack the Mercenary. "What is wrong with you?!"

"He's flirting with you!"

"I know that!"

"You…you know that? So why are you…" started Angel looking upset as she looked at Zaeed.

"You flirt with me." stated Samara.

"That's different! That's me!" snapped the young Asari pointing at herself when she swayed. Samara grabbed her before she fell over.

"And you've been drinking."

"So fucking what?! Look I don't want him flirting with you because I don't want you loving him before you have a chance to tell me if you…" Samara yanked her close and made Angel rest against her before burying her face in the Justicar's neck as she tried not to cry.

"I don't like Massani." whispered the Justicar rubbing her back. "If you remember correctly he kills to kill…I kill to protect." The girl just held herself to the older woman and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

So the party went well after Angel's little outburst about Zaeed flirting with Samara, Miranda and Jack had locked themselves in a room where Tali was in the bathroom so drunk that Xen was trying to fix her. Samantha had fallen asleep against EDI, Joker passed out from being too drunk, Grunt and Wrex where arguing in the living room where Joker was passed out, and Liara and Jane went to bed. Basically everyone else was either asleep or hanging out in the kitchen. Angel was fast asleep in the bed Jane gave her with Samara's arm wrapped around her waist, the girl had drank a little bit to much and Samara put her to bed once she started getting touchy and then more emotional than earlier. She remembered when she laid Angel down the girl clutched to her arm begging her not to leave her which resulted with Samara falling asleep behind her with her forehead pressed to Angel's shoulder. The 22 year old had a smile on her face as she slept, it was probably due to Samara being close to her.

She twitched slightly as her Omni-tool lit up and made a noise making her look. She yawned as she hit buttons to bring up her email and her eyes read the message but they widened before going over the words not once, not twice, but three times. '_Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard, you are being called to Earth to help fight against the Reapers. Some of your remaining recruits have as well been called back, a shuttle will pick you up at 10am Earth Time. Make sure to bring your gun or one will be appointed to you. From The Alliance Navy._' She pulled Samara's arm off her waist and slid away from her as she looked at the clock on her Omni-tool, it was 7:45am Earth time.

She left the bedroom and left the door cracked before walking to the kitchen where she saw Dante holding his head, Rain was cooking them some breakfast, Vixen was drinking some water, Sasha had her head in her arms, and Wolfy looked hungry. "You all got the message." sighed Angel making them now. "Did the others?"

"Just Jai, Logan, and Harvey. The others where lucky enough not to get it." sighed Rain.

"Lucky enough…" whispered the girl sitting down next to Dante with a sigh. She saw her bag on the table in the dinning room making her get up and go to it pulling out a disk which had '_Gather everyone and play_' "EDI."

EDI looked up as Angel approached her, Samantha asleep against her chest. "Yes Angel?"

"I'm uh…gonna be leaving soon. I need you to give this to Jane, make sure to tell her to gather everyone up before playing. Just in case she doesn't read the disk." she said holding it out making EDI nod.

Rain had made sandwiches that had fried eggs, cheese, sausage and bacon inside of it so once giving everyone theirs they left the apartment. Angel had left a note on the flowers telling Jane to take care of them for her because she had to go somewhere. At 8:17am Jane woke up to Liara snuggled against her and she kissed her making the 109 year old Asari smile as the kiss woke her up and she sat up with her. She walked to the bedroom where Angel and Samara where staying in only to see Samara waking up but no Angel which made Jane rather confused because she knew Angel would cuddle with her until the Justicar woke up…she even saw the confusion on Samara's face once realizing no Angel. Jane jogged down the stairs to see EDI helping a hung over Samantha who was rubbing her head when EDI saw Jane.

"Commander. Angel left you this." stated the Robot lady motioning towards the disk on the table. "She said the gather everyone up before playing it. It's apparently something she wants everyone to see."

"Got it." said the Commander grabbing the disc. "Every park it!"

Once everyone sat down she put the disc in and hit the play button and it showed Angel spinning around in her seat when she stopped as she saw the camera on but it cut off before showing Angel again. "Alright look I…Dante stop it!" she ordered as she started laughing while making a cut motion. It showed Angel once more and she shifted in her seat. "If you're all watching this then…that means I got the email. By email I mean…" She sighed heavily while looking to the side. "…I've been called back to Earth to fight the Reapers."

"What?!" shouted Jane with wide eyes.

"Jane you probably just shouted what…" stated Angel as Liara had her hands over her mouth in shock. "…I would have given this to EDI to give to my sister and I'm sure EDI did as I instructed cause EDI's good like that. So, I wanted to do this thing where I talk about every person. Dante stop making faces before I punch you. Alright I guess I should start with Jane cause you're my sister and I loves you. So…you take care of Liara, you don't let Liara get hurt. You keep her safe and you…continue to have sex?" They all heard Dante start busting out laughing from behind the camera.

"Oh Goddess." groaned Liara leaning against Jane who laughed as she held her girlfriend close.

"Um…Liara you keep Jane happy. You stay by her and do not…I repeat…DO NOT let her die. Although I guess the same goes for Jane, don't let Liara die. Either or who ever lives gets my foot up their ass for letting the other die."

Jane looked at Liara who smiled at her and Jane kissed her forehead as Kasumi landed on the couch beside Liara making her grunt. "Kasumi!"

"What?" she asked.

"Now Kasumi…holy shit that's a lot of people left on this list." stated Angel looking at the paper in the video. "Alright Kasumi. You are the best friends with benefits that I've ever had. Well you're the only one I've had but still. You cheered me up when Samara denied me the first time, you make me laugh although you get touchy when you go invisible.'

"Yeah!" said Kasumi putting her arms up over her head and disappearing with a smirk.

"Why does Angel hand out with her?" asked Ashley making Jane shrug.

"Next is Zaeed…bitch don't go near my woman!"

"And she made this in advance?" asked Samara pointing at it with wide eyes.

"I don't trust you! You seem like the type of person that would flirt with Samara and you stay away from or I'll kill you myself!" finished the girl pointing at the screen with a crazy look on her face. "Stop laughing at my angry face!"

"Sorry. Sorry." said Dante's voice.

"Damn it fuck you! Tali you're next!" snapped Angel making Tali jump and Xen chuckled only to grunt as Tali hit her in the stomach. "You are the most adorable little fucking Quarian I have ever met. Hell you where the first one I ever properly met, I saw a few on Omega but you where the only one to strike a conversation up with me after meeting me. You didn't even know I was Jane's sister and you where just nice to me. Although I'm not as smart as you so I can't understand half the things you're saying but I listen."

"Wait you never knew she was Shepard's sister?" asked Xen.

"No. When I first met her it was on the Normandy, she was looking at the drive core and she asked me a question and I started talking about it."

"Rambling you mean." stated Xen only to grunt again as Tali's fist hit her stomach.

"Next on my list is Xen. I know you love Tali, you flirted with me in hopes to make her jealous and maybe it worked and Tali isn't showing it or maybe it didn't and Tali doesn't want you near her. Don't give up on trying to figure that out because I'm sure Tali could love you back."

"Aww look she supports us!" grinned Xen behind her mask while poking Tali.

"Don't touch." snapped the younger Quarian making Xen sigh.

"Miranda. Miranda…what can I say about Miranda?" asked Angel mainly to herself. "Oh! That when I first met you I thought you where nothing but a Cerberus whore…no offense taken." stated Angel.

"Yeah only a little bit taken." crumbled Miranda.

"You didn't exactly stop being a bitch until the Collector's base and you agreed to quit Cerberus because your stupid boss wanted to keep the Collector's base for intel. Then I liked you, I mean I thought you had fantastic tits…"

Jack started laughing as she heard that and she leaned on Miranda who muttered something she couldn't hear but Jack just kissed her face. "Angel and I think a like." grinned Jack.

"So Jack you're awesome. I love doing combat simulations with you. If I survive and if you survive we need to come back to the Citadel and do a couple rounds. We need to beat Aria's score!" said the 22 year old smiling at the camera.

"Yeah!" said Jack smiling.

"Who's next?! I don't know who's next…where's my list?" asked Angel looking around when Dante walked by and smacked it against her face then he fell over because Angel kicked him. "James…what the fuck? Okay I don't know much about you besides you liking tattoos and lifting weights. Um…you're a cool guy I guess, you where nice to me. Maybe after the war you can come with me to get more facial tattoos or I can go with you. I…I donno. I quit! Ashley!" snapped Angel.

"Jesus! What?!" snapped Ashley as if Angel was actually in the room.

"I met you on Horizon when the Collector's attacked and you where a bitch to my sister but it turned that you're not a bitch and that you're actually nice. I had fun with you on the Presidium and enjoyed our little talks. Now I don't know what else to say to you beside…don't die? I don't…" Angel shrugged as she moved down the list. "Ah! Garrus!"

"Oh this will be fun." chuckled the Turian.

"I met you last year? Yeah last year, all I heard about was Arch Angel this and Arch Angel that from Aria because she was mad that some guy was going around killing tons of people with out her knowing who it was on her thing." stated the young Asari while making hand motions when she said the word thing, she couldn't think of the proper name for what Omega was. "Jane got me first before going to get you only for me to learn that Arch Angel was Garrus Vakarian, an ex C-Sec officer who helped my sister defeat Saren! Plus you've been nothing but nice to me so I like you."

"Hehe…" smiled Garrus before itching his cheek.

"Grunt is next!" grinned the girl. "Grunt! Grunt is awesome!" she spun her seat in a circle while giggling making Grunt chuckle. "Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. I remember last year when we first met…you tried to kill my sister." Grunt chuckled again with a smile on his face. "Then I pounced you, you threw me against the window in the cargo bay, I pounced you again, you punched me in the stomach…I asked EDI to get Samara…then Samara showed up and hit you with her biotics."

"Yeah that hurt." stated Grunt looking at Samara who shrugged.

"You where attacking her!" she stated in her defense.

"Then next mission I'm riding around on your back laughing while you run around like a dork." stated Angel smiling. "Now we're friends! Now Wrex, I just met you…what a couple weeks ago? You're already my Krogan buddy, you made me laugh and you protected me against Wreav although I threatened him with someone more scary than you."

"Who would be more scary than me?!" asked the Warlord shocked.

"My father." stated Liara rolling her eyes. "Matriarch Aethyta is…mm…I have no words to describe her."

"Eccentric?" asked Jane making Liara glare at her but Jane pecked their lips together with a smile.

"Alright Grunt, Wrex…" muttered the Asari on the TV. "Next is…Joker. Who is the best helmsman ever?! Joker is because we didn't die while he was piloting the Normandy. No seriously I love you Joker, not like the love I have for someone else but you're fucking awesome. Plus I lugged your ass back to the cock pit after the Collector's attacked. Oh wait I'm sorry it's the bridge, us Asari have cock pits…no we don't."

With that Joker snickered at the same time as Angel. She must've over heard his Asari cock pit thing when he was talking to the Commander. "You're sister is awesome Commander." he stated making her nod.

"Alright I've got three names left and next is EDI. EDI…you where just a smoking hot voice when I first met you but then you turned into a robot lady who has been extremely helpful with me. Plus you're super smart but that's an obvious, if I was in high school I could have you help me with my homework but I haven't been in high school…haven't been in school ever cause I was home school on a ship since both of my parents worked on one." She sighed heavily before looking at the paper. "Samantha you need to tell EDI you like her!"

"Ah! Shut up!" Shouted Samantha blushing and hiding her face in her hands making everyone chuckle.

"EDI you also need to admit that you might feel something for Samantha! Both of you need to admit it, Samantha you are extremely smart and beat me continuously in chess but still. You're smart enough to know when you love someone. The best fucking chess player ever is named Samantha Traynor and we will play more when the war is over…" they watched as Angel looked at the list in her hand at the last name before looking up at the screen. "I saved Samara for last…"

"Goddess…" whispered the Justicar looking off to the side.

"What can I say that you don't already know?" she asked running a hand down her face before sighing. "Samara I love you. Sure nobody but Jane, Liara, and Aria know how we met back on Omega. You seeing me, me panicking and running, you chasing after me, than me grabbing my knife out side of Afterlife to attack you but you just twisted my arm took the knife and slammed it into my side. I know I would have died if Aria didn't show up and tell you get away from me, she never attacked you because she knew she'd end up dead or seriously injured knowing that Tevos would kick her ass if she ended up in the hospital for attacking a Justicar." Angel looked around thinking to herself when she tilted her head back and groaned. "Goddess I sometimes hate that I love you because I may never get you to love me back and I can't fucking move on when I tried to when you said Another time, another life!"

"Another time, another life…" repeated Samara as Angel stood up in the video.

"K I'm done with this shit…" she balled up the list and tossed it at Dante. "…come on."

"Yup." he said before jumping in front of the camera and grinned at him only to be shoved over by biotics and a smiling Angel stood behind where he had been. Dante pulled himself up and turned the camera off making the TV go black.

"What time is it?!" asked Jane jumping up.

"Nine…" answered Kasumi making Jane take off running out of the apartment to head for the docking areas. "Wait I'm coming too!"

Angel sat near the docking area waiting for the Earth Shuttle while holding a drink in her hand as the others ran around laughing and acting like fools. Angel was of course used to it having known these guys for a few months and growing to love them. She heard walking and looked to the side to see Aria standing there with a gun in her hand, she motioned at Angel to scoot over which she did. The Lavender Asari looked at the gun in her hand before passing it to Angel who took it, the Omega symbol on the side of the gun symbolizing it came from Omega. She looked at Aria who was probably thinking of something to say to her but instead she punched the girl in the arm.

"Ow." whined Angel making Aria crack a smile.

"I uh…Tevos told me. She was notified you where being called back to Earth due to you being given Spectre status. So you take that. You are aloud to bring guns right?"

"Yeah." answered the girl aiming with it and looking at it. "A pistol?"

"Pistol." answered Aria smiling. "High powered rounds, could blow a dude's head off from a mile. Scope on it too."

"You're spoiling me." smiled the young Asari making the Queen of Omega smile.

"I love you kid. Not like I love Thea but I love you." stated the Queen of Omega leaning against Angel with a smile.

"Hey Aria!" said the recruits running by making her nod.

"So your sister gonna see you off?"

"I sort of hope not." said the girl standing up and walking towards the railing to look down at the docking area. She yawned before turning to Aria who was looking at her confused. "I'm afraid I won't be able to leave if she says goodbye."

"You'll go cause I'll boot your ass onto it." stated the Matriarch making Angel look at her with a small smile.

"Angela!" shouted a voice making her look and she was rammed by a female body making her grunt as her sister hugged onto her tightly. "You couldn't wait to say goodbye to me?!"

"I wanted too but it would make it difficult to leave…" whispered the girl hugging onto her big sister when arms wrapped around them and she looked to see Kasumi standing there smiling like a dork.

"Love you dork." said Angel kissing Kasumi quickly making the thief hug her tightly.

"You can't leave with out saying good bye to me!" said the thief shocked as she picked Angel up and started spinning around as Liara and everyone else caught up. Kasumi set Angel down who swayed a bit when strong arms caught her and she looked to see Samara standing there making her shake her head.

"You could've said goodbye." whispered the Justicar.

"I made the disc for a reason! I don't…" she groaned and put her hands over her face. "This is going to make it difficult to leave!"

"Angel…" said Liara before hugging her close making the girl smile as she tried not to cry against her when Jane hugged the two of them as the shuttle arrived making Angel look.

"I have to go." whispered the younger girl backing up from her sister and Liara. She grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. "I've got Reapers to kill."

"Angel!" said Samara running to her and grabbed onto her, Angel's ass connected with the ground as Samara held onto her. "You better not die…"

"Yes. I know you won't forgive me." smiled the young girl pressing their foreheads together before standing up. "I've got Reapers to kill Samara…the shuttle is waiting."

Samara looked at Angel who smiled at her before pulling the locket out of her shirt to show she was wearing it before tucking it back inside her Alliance top and stepping into the shuttle. The doors shut making Jane stare at it with sad eyes as it raised off the dock and took off making Liara grab onto Jane's arm. "She's gonna be okay." whispered Liara into Jane's shoulder.

"I know she will be…"

TBC…

Yeah didn't know what else to do so in the next chapter will probably take place in London and the end of the Reapers. Got the idea for Angel to fight the Reapers on Earth from ME3 Multiplayer cause I have the Earth levels.

My beta (correct term?) read this through and she said she finished it so I'm hoping she got it some stuff, I read it a couple of times and didn't see stuff but again I'm the type that won't notice until after it's published for some reason. Alright I gotta go, I got an Archer story to TRY and update lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Stronger than the Code

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

**Tali'Zorah and Daro'Xen (Xen is a female Quarian lol)**

**NOTE!: The fight against the Reapers is gonna go by fast since I haven't reached that far into my gameplay yet and I have no idea what the fuck is going on. Also I'd look it up but my computer is in safe mode so I have no sound on youtube. Sorry about it though…maybe I'll throw some smut in to make up for it lol.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where is Lieutenant-Commander Shepard?" asked Admiral Hackett walking around the area the Alliance had managed to hold for a couple of days.

"Showers." said Admiral Anderson. "Ah…not the girls' shower."

Hackett walked into the Men's showers to see Dante standing in front of a shower stall that had a pale blue girl in it, the door luckily topping above her chest so nobody could see her. "Shepard what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" asked the 22 year old. "I'm washing my hair!"

"You don't have hair." he said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"I know I don't have hair." she sighed. "What's up?"

"Why aren't you out fighting the Reapers?"

"Shower." she answered grabbing soap and lathering her hand up.

"Why are you in here?!"

"Because one! My unit was pulled out about thirty minutes ago. Two, I was covered in dirt, mud, blood, guts and who knows what else. Lastly…I'm in the shower!" she flicked water at him making him flinch as it hit his face. "Please get out."

Hackett left the Men's showers and ran his arm across his face to get the water off. "She's on edge." said Anderson. "The ship her parents where on was attacked."

"What?" asked Hackett looking at Anderson.

"They managed to escape via escape pods but she's annoyed because she almost lost both of her parents." stated the other Admiral. "Also she was pretty filthy by the time she arrived back with her unit so she refused to wait for an open slow in the girl's showers."

"Hungry?" asked Rain holding out an MRE to Angel as she walked by after she finished up her shower.

"Yeah." she answered taking it and ripping it open.

"We gotta go back out tomorrow morning." whispered Rain looking upset, she had a bandage on her face from where a Banshee had cut her across the cheek with it's claws.

"I know." she answered eating some of the MRE. Rain looked at Angel to see the locket hanging out side of her shirt instead of hiding inside of it. She sighed and passed the rest of her MRE to Rain before standing up. "I'm gonna go and try to get some sleep."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I just keep thinking about Samara." she answered as she walked over to Dante who was relaxing on his cot. She fell onto his cot and he looked at her as she was over his lap with her eyes closed. "I killed reaper after reaper after reaping and all I could think about was Samara."

"Doesn't her oath say she can't have attachment or something?" asked Dante rubbing Angel's back as her eyes closed.

"I don't know. Let me sleep…" she whispered. Soon enough they heard her even breathing as she fell asleep in her friend/recruit's lap.

Back on the Normandy Samara sat on a bench staring at the bed she had shared with Angel numerous times. Angel had been gone for four days…maybe a week now and it felt strange to her. There was no soft Maiden body pressed against her own, there was no sweet Maiden trying to get her affection, and there was no young Maiden telling her that she loved her…there was no Angel and she felt an emptiness inside of her. She stood up and walked to the bed before sitting on it as she stared at the spot where Angel was always curled up sleeping, she half expected the girl to come walking into the Observation Deck claiming she had fallen asleep in the shower or something. She laid on the bed and her left hand rested on the left side of the bed where Angel's body usually was and she sighed heavily as she realized something she wish she had told Angel before she left for Earth, something she wish she realized a year ago.

On Earth Angel slept as peacefully as she could draped across Dante's lap until he had to roll her off him so he could go get another cot to sleep in. She had been woken up but quickly relaxed into the cot she laid in at the moment before opening her locket and staring at the hologram of Samara with sad eyes. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up to cover herself up as she felt herself drifting back to sleep, her face illuminated by the hologram. She didn't like to admit it because she had to act brave but she was terrified that she'd never see Samara's pretty face ever again.

The next morning on Earth wasn't…great. "Goddess! KILL IT!" screamed Angel was she was pinned down by a cannibal, it having knocked her gun away.

"Get Angel!" shouted Dante as Wolfy ran over and shot it off her making her stare at him with scared eyes.

"Goddess I just want to go back to the Normandy!" she cried scrambling to her gun and shooting a Husk before standing up. "I want to be cuddled with Samara right now! I want her yelling at me because I did something stupid…I want…" She froze as she heard a scream and turned.

Wolfy stood there with claws sticking out of his stomach making her gasp and grab onto him, running to hide somewhere from the Reapers. There was no medic in sight, they where on the other side of London at the moment, Dante and Sasha followed quickly as Angel sat hidden under a pier with Wolfy's head on her lap. Sasha was a medic in training but what had just happened to Wolfy, with a Banshee stabbing him through his back and the claws coming out his stomach, that was something she could not fix with out the right tools. He stared up at Angel who was holding his hand as she looked around in fear, one of her recruits was going to die…he was going to die and there was nothing she could do. He tapped the hand he held onto making her look down at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry about that boss…" he whispered making her look at him and shake her head. "…I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Not your fault." she whispered moving hair out of his face as the other two watched. "I was going to invite you to Thanksgiving you know."

"Well shit…I would've killed for your mom's…cooking. Those cookies you shared…" he stated, she could see it that he was getting weaker by the moment.

"Yeah I know. She would've made you some too." she stated smiling at him. She looked at his dog tags and picked them up with her free hand. "Where do your parents live?"

"They died LC…first day of the attack." he whispered as her fingers gripped the dog tags. "I'm dying…"

"N-No…you're not." she managed to get out. It was a lie…the four of them knew that.

"Keep my tags?" he asked making her nod as the tears fell from her eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything." whispered the Asari.

"If Samara loves you back you marry her ass." he ordered making her eyes widen at the order. "You marry her, you have her kids…" Wolfy coughed, his free hand cupping his mouth as blood came out. "You fuck her senseless the moment she tells you she loves you!"

"I…what if there's people around?" she asked making him manage a weak laugh.

"Fine fuck her that night."

"I can do that." answered Angel kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes. "Get some sleep…you don't have to worry about the Reapers any more."

"Bye Angel…" he whispered.

"Bye Jeff…Wolfy." she whispered back when she saw his chest stop rising and falling making her bite back the sob she wanted to let out. She wanted so bad to try and grieve over him but it would alert any scouting Reapers to their position. She undid his dog tags and slipped them off his neck before looking at the tags with tearful eyes.

"I'm loosing to many…" whispered the Asari before hooking his dog tags around her neck. "…the Reapers need to die."

"LC?" asked Sasha making Angel look at her.

"Lets go Sasha, Dante. I'm pissed and I'm killing some Reapers."

The past three hours where nothing but killing, fleeing, killing, hiding, killing and more killing. Angel was hunched over as she threw up making Sasha rub at her back, the girl was exhausted and was throwing up due to it. She was now crying as she felt sick, saying she wanted her sister, her mother, Liara, or Samara but Sasha couldn't help her with that and she felt guilty. Rain came running up the unit shouting something about the Normandy coming to Earth because the Catalyst was ready to be used or…something, Angel couldn't quite making it out over her throwing up, crying, and the sound of people shouting orders. Anderson had arrived and made Angel take a break in the medical tent that had been set up, the girl hugging herself as she felt horrible but she had been given some medicine to help with her.

Soon enough, an hour later Jane was running along side of Liara, Samara, and Ashley to the medical tent where Anderson told the Commander where her sister was. The four ran in and saw Angel sleeping on a cot on her stomach with the locket opened up beside her when Jane fell beside her. "Angel?"

"Easy Commander. She's thrown up everything she's eaten today and she's extremely weak." stated Dante.

"Why has she thrown up?" asked Samara looking at her worried.

"Exhaustion. Emotional and physical exhaustion. Jeff died in her arms." he sighed.

"Samara?" groaned Angel, her eyes fluttering open and she saw Jane. "Janie?" She threw her arms around her sister and smiled happily.

"Who wants to stop the Reapers with me?" asked Jane.

"I do!" smiled the Maiden when she saw Samara standing there. "Samara!"

"Hello Angel…miss me?"

"Not even gonna answer that when you know my answer Justicar." grinned the young Maiden making the Matriarch smile.

"Meet me in ten minutes outside the tent. We're gonna end this." stated the Commander making Angel nod.

Before Samara could go anywhere she felt arms wrap around her and she looked as the smaller body actually trembled against her. "Angel?" That was when the girl broke down and started crying against her making Samara hug her close. "It's alright…"

"It's not alright!" cried the girl as she clung to Samara. "He died…he died in my arms and…" She started crying harder when Samara kissed her cheek making her crying suddenly stop and look at her.

"It's not your fault."

"He died after saving me from a Cannibal…it's my fault…" she whispered making Samara take her face and press their lips together for a moment before pulling back. "Not my fault…"

"Good girl." whispered the Justicar smiling at her. "Don't die."

"Or you'll never forgive me."

Angel had gone with Jane to the Citadel to dock the Crucible…from there on Angel can't remember much. Jane gasped as her eyes snapped open, she looked around and found herself buried under rubble after choosing to destroy the Reapers. She heard a small cry and looked to the side to see Angel on her side with an arm outstretched towards her broken locket which laid inches from her fingertips. Oh god that's right, Jane brought Angel with her but why wasn't Angel moving? She rolled over and pushed herself over to her sister, her legs felt broken, a gash on her forehead, and a few ribs where as well but Angel was worse…the girl had a piece of metal sticking out of her side and there was purple blood soaking her clothes as she tried to grab the locket which now only showed the hologram of Samara.

"G-Gonna die…" whispered the girl. "Samara's never going to…f-forgive me."

"You're not going to die." whispered Jane pushing the locket closer making Angel's fingers wrap around it as tears left her eyes. She summoned her Omni-tool up but before she could do anything Liara's voice game through.

"Shepard?! Shepard are you alive?!"

"Liara!" laughed Jane as she felt tears in her eyes, tears of happiness that Liara was still alive. "Angel and I are buried under rubble on the Citadel! I've got broken bones, cuts, bruises but Angel needs attention immediately!"

"Goddess…hang on we're landing on the Citadel." she said. "keep your Omni-tool on so I can trace the signal."

"Got it." answered Jane when she saw Angel's laying on the ground with her eyes shut. She put a hand on Angel's chest and felt it still moving. "Hurry up Liara…"

After maybe twenty minutes Jane saw the rubble above them be thrown off making her look to see Wrex and Grunt moving the rubble. Liara ran to Jane and hugged onto her before kissing her hard on the mouth. "I love you." whispered the 109 year old making Jane smile.

"And I love you but right now Angel needs to be taken to a hospital. Quickly. Her breathing is getting uneven."

"She's lost a lot of blood." whispered Liara putting a hand on the wound, the piece of metal still lodged in her but it stopped her from fully bleeding out. "We're taking you and Angel to Earth, there's a hospital set up in New York that wasn't badly damaged when the Reapers hit."

"I'll carry her." said Wrex bending down and picking Angel up who let out a groan making Liara look as she was lifted up, the locket slipping from the girl's fingers and hitting the ground.

"Grab that…" stated the Commander making Liara grab it. One side was badly damaged and the side with Samara on it had a crack in it, she opened it to see Samara's image appear but it was appearing and disappearing due to the damage it had taken. "She's going to need a new one."

"I know." she said before helping Jane stand up on her broken legs and half carrying, half dragging her to the shuttle.

Samara had to be held back along with Moraga once Angel was wheeled into the hospital. Moraga shouting colorful words at the men that dared to hold her back from seeing her child where Samara had given up after her third attempt of trying to reach her. Angel needed surgery to get some of the metal out of her side where Jane was stitched up, her bones where set back into place, and cleaned up. Hannah hugged Jane tightly and Moraga gave her a small hug but Jane understood, Angel was her birth daughter and she was more worried about the fact the doctors said the young Maiden may not live then the Commander being beaten up and slightly broken. Liara was sitting beside Jane playing with her hand as others started arriving to wait and see what was happening with Angel.

Dr. Chakwas walked out of the area Angel had been taken too. "She's fine." she answered with a smile making Moraga smile happily. "A little messed up but she's fine."

"Has she come too?" asked Liara.

"Once…stating a certain Justicar wouldn't forgive her if she died…" chuckled the doctor making Samara feel her cheeks heat up as they all looked at her.

"What did you say to her?" asked Moraga leaning towards Samara who seemed uneasy.

"Ha! I've never seen someone bother a Justicar before!" laughed Wrex.

"Moraga is…special." chuckled the Commander.

"Samara knows that if we both fight we'll both either end up dead or fucked up. She doesn't want that." smirked the Matriarch as she eyed the Justicar. "Now what did you say to Angela?"

"That to wait until the war was over for me to decide if I love her back or not." answered Samara looking at Moraga who chuckled.

"Return these to Angel." said Chakwas holding out the dog tags to Jane who took them. "She was wearing them when I was starting her surgery. They belong to a Jeff…"

Angel groaned as she laid in the hospital bed, fingers tapping against her own making her eyes open. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she turned to look at who was messing with her hand. Samara sat there looking at the girl's hand while she pushed their finger tips together with a content smile on her face, Angel half expected it to be Jane or Liara messing with her hands but she enjoyed this. She wanted to say something but she didn't when Samara looked up and their eyes met making her stand up and Angel cracked a weak goofy smile. Looking outside the window the young Asari saw it was night time and she wondered why Samara was sitting at her bed side when Samara leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Samara." whispered Angel. "Where's Jane?"

"In her room." whispered the Justicar holding onto the girl's hand. "It's four in the morning."

"How bad…did she get?"

"You took the majority of the blast. She ended up with two broken legs, six broken ribs on her right side and eight on her left, a mild concussion, aside from that just cuts and bruises. You however my dear, had a large piece of metal sticking out of your side, had metal shrapnel inside of you, a few of your ribs on your none injured side are broken, you had a gash on your forehead, Chakwas said you also might have a mild concussion, and you've got a couple burns here and there." answered Samara kissing Angel's hand.

"So…do I get my answer?"

"Later." she stated. "Sleep."

"I've slept enough." she stated staring at the Justicar making the Matriarch sigh and smile at her. "Why can't I get it now?"

"Trust me." she whispered making Angel sigh and nod. "Since your up…do you want anything? Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty. Could you get me something to drink?" she asked making Samara nod and stand up.

Samara returned with a class of water and sat on the side of the bed holding it to Angel's mouth for her. She tipped it and allowed the girl to drink it until she felt Angel grab her arm and she stopped making the Justicar run her thumb across Angel's bottom lip to get the wetness off. She set the cup onto the table beside the bed and heard Angel's stomach growl making her laugh. "You're hungry. It's about five in the morning so I'll go and see if I can get you some breakfast."

"Hey Samara."

"Yes?" she asked turning.

"Thanks." smiled the young Asari making Samara nod with a smile before leaving the room.

Liara walked out of Jane's room to see Samara walking back with a tray of food making her tilt her head. "What's all that for?" asked the Maiden making the Matriarch look.

"Angel woke up about twenty minutes ago." answered the Justicar. "She claimed she wasn't hungry…"

"Until her stomach growled." chuckled the Shadow Broker.

Angel looked as Samara put the tray on the table that hovered over her lap and she looked. Samara had gotten her eggs, bacon, French toast, sausage, and hash browns with three cartons of orange juice. Seemed like the Justicar wasn't sure what to get her for breakfast and just grabbed a ton of stuff. The girl went to grab her fork but Samara took it before her making Angel look confused, her facial markings scrunching up a bit on her forehead as Samara stabbed the eggs and held it out. Oh Goddess…she was going to feed her?! She blushed as she opened her mouth and the fork slid into her mouth making her chew it as Samara stabbed some of the sausage to feed her.

"I can feed myself you know." stated Angel with her mouth full of eggs.

"Yes I know. Don't speak with your mouth full." stated the Matriarch. She saw Angel roll her eyes as she ate. "Now eat this…" Angel took the sausage into her mouth and chewed it as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on but all that was on was news reports on the aftermath of the reaper invasion. She waited until she saw the Maiden swallow the food in her mouth before holding out a piece of bacon making her take it into her mouth.

That was when the door opened showing Rezia standing there looking at the two, the piece of bacon sticking out of Angel's mouth. "Awe! Isn't this cute! You're feeding her!" laughed the Matriarch.

"Grandma…" groaned Angel as she took the carton of orange juice and opened it. She put it to her lips and drank half of it. "…what do you want?"

"Came to see how my grandbaby was doing. Caught Liara on the way up she said that you where awake." smiled the Matriarch stealing some of Angel's bacon making Samara glare at her. "Oh calm down Justicar. It's just a piece of bacon."

"It's Angel's food. You want some go get your own." she stated making Rezia smirk at her.

"Oh." cooed the Matriarch sitting down in a chair.

"Grandmother." drawled the Maiden.

"Sorry love. Guess I'll go tell Jane you're up and ate it. Thanks for the bacon Justicar."

Angel had to grab Samara's arm tightly as she stood up wanting to say something to Rezia, it actually made Angel smile but she kept it hidden. "Samara…it's not wise to get in fights with my grandmother."

"She shouldn't be taking your food."

"It's grandma. She does what she wishes." sighed the maiden kissing Samara's hand. "I can feed myself now."

"Alright." she handed the fork over to Angel who took it and started eating her eggs before grabbing some of her toast and putting it into her mouth with a smile. Samara grabbed her face and pressed her lips to Angel's cheek making the girl giggle at the sensation of Samara's lips against her cheek. "Thank you for not dying on me."

"You would've never forgave me if I did." answered Angel leaning against the Justicar who kissed her forehead and held her close.

Around eight in the morning the door opened making Angel look to see Jane wheeling herself in making Angel squeal happily as she saw her sister. "Haven't heard you squeal like that in years!" laughed Jane wheeling the wheelchair to Angel's bedside when she felt Angel's arms go around her neck.

"I'm happy to see you." smiled Angel. "I thought you where as bad as me."

"Liara and Chakwas said you took the majority of the blast." started the older Shepard poking her Asari sister in the forehead making her chuckle. "Cause you're stupid enough to grab me and protect me."

"You've got someone to go home to." stated the younger girl with a smile. "I don't." Jane saw Samara look up from the magazine she was reading. She noticed how hurt the woman looked but she said nothing.

"Angel that's not true, you've got all these people that love you." she said taking Angel's hand in her own, pressing their fingertips together like they used to when they where kids. Samara had realized that's where Angel must've gotten it from because it was meant as a loving gesture. "Mother, Moraga, Rezia, Liara, Aethyta, and Kasumi all love you." stated Jane.

"Yeah I know." she answered as Samara stood up making her look. "Samara?"

"Excuse me. I need something to drink."

"And I think someone loves you as well." whispered Jane once Samara left the room making Angel chuckle.

"I can only wish."

"Well someone seemed jealous I left them out of people that loved you."

"Yes well…" she shrugged and leaned back in her bed. "So I'm much worse than you huh? Least I don't have broken legs."

"Bitch shut up!" she said jabbing her in a side only to see the girl's eyes widen and she let out a loud groan of pain. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's fine." she muttered rubbing her side.

"Forgot you had broken ribs too sorry. Can you remember anything when I turned the Crucible on?"

"It…exploded I think…all I remember is a bright light and I automatically grabbed onto you hoping to pull you out of the way. Then I felt a shit ton of pain."

"Yes the Citadel is still hovering by Earth at the moment. Luckily the Crucible only damaged the shipping yard. The Embassies, apartments, presidium are still in tact. Our apartments are only slightly damaged along with Kasumi and Miranda's favorite sushi place."

"We already broke that place with our bodies." stated Angel making Jane start laughing when Samara walked back in carrying a bottle of water for herself and a carton of apple juice for Angel. "I mean we both fell through the fish tank."

"Well we're Shepard women…we're prone to injures."

Samara chuckled. "Well that means your children will be prone to it no?"

"Funny Samara." said both of the Shepard women together with a twinge of annoyance in their voices.

"Well I'm sure Liara and the Commander's children will be protected. You where an acceptation darling, the majority of all Asari don't mature until they're thirty or forty. They're child will most likely be children until that age." stated the Justicar handing Angel the apple juice.

"Well Rezia says it runs in the family. Moraga matured at the age of a normal human, Rezia did as well as her own mother."

"Did any of them have a human parent as well?"

"No. Only I did." answered Angel.

"Hm…" hummed Samara thinking about it. "Well I suppose you're just special aren't you?"

"Well special enough that you allow me to be attached to your hip." stated the Maiden making the Matriarch roll her eyes and smile.

That afternoon some time after 1pm everyone came visiting Jane and Angel. The Maiden had gotten basically everyone Jane did with the expectation of Aria staying with Angel longer than the Commander. Aria had brought Angel a stuffed animal she had gotten off of earth and it was off a kitty cat making her smile, Aria knew how to make her happy. Tevos even came to see the Shepard women, starting with Jane first before going to Angel but Angel had a feeling she saved her for last so she could catch up with Aria. The Councilor had informed the young Asari that she had two months off to fully recover before having to start her Spectre job on the Citadel.

Rezia being the sadistic bitch that she was repeatedly poked her granddaughter in the side, the flinching had subsided but she knew it caused Angel pain. Samara had even gotten to the point she smacked her hand down making the older Matriarch glare at her in annoyance. "I don't understand how you can poke her knowing she has broken ribs!" snapped the Justicar.

"My granddaughter…can do what I want."

"She has broken ribs and you're purposely poking her knowing it hurts her!"

"She enjoys watching people flinch. Why do you think I'm forcing myself not to flinch any more, she'll grow bored of it Samara. She always does."

"Still don't like the idea of a grandmother who enjoys seeing their granddaughter in pain." stated the Justicar looking annoyed.

"Alright I'll stop. Don't want a Justicar ending up in a hospital bed." pouted Rezia as she leaned back in her seat.

"No offensive grandma but I'm sure Samara could kick your ass…OW!"

Angel and Samara both glared at Rezia who smirked before standing up. She kissed Angel's forehead and began leaving the hospital room leaving the other Matriarch alone with the Maiden. "You seriously think I could kick her ass?" asked the Justicar.

"…no."

"Brat." Samara kissed her cheek making her smile and giggle.

"Yes I am."

A couple of days passed, Angel and Jane forced to stay at the hospital for another couple of days but Angel was allowed to walk around the grounds with an escort. Samara had offered to be that escort of course, she never spent much time on Earth until now. "I wish I could've seen what this place was like before the Reapers." she whispered.

"You did. You came to see me at the Alliance HQ."

"That was a quick stop and go. I stopped by to give you your birthday present than I had to leave the planet after I left the HQ." stated Samara as Angel yawned, the back of her hand pressed to her lips.

"Mm." hummed the girl. "Well…I want to help with the rebuild of Thessia."

"Well you need to heal up." smiled the Justicar as Angel walked to an area that had some flowers still alive. "Angel."

"Hm?"

"I uh…need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked turning to her as Samara walked up to her, taking both of her hands in her own. She said nothing making Angel raise a brow (if she had one) and her facial markings raise a bit as the Justicar exhaled heavily. "Samara?"

"I haven't had to do this in a while so…"

"Haven't had to do what in a while?"

"Remember how I said I'd give you my answer after the war?" she asked lacing her gloved fingers with Angel's. She saw the girl's eyes widen a bit, probably in fear of what she might say. "I love you."

"I understand I mean it was a…what did you say?" asked Angel cutting herself off once realizing WHAT she had just said.

"I said I love you." smiled the Justicar as Angel blinked at her in surprise. "Darling say something?"

"Y-You love me?" she asked making Samara chuckle before wrapping her arms around Angel's waist before pulling her close. "You love me."

"I love you." she whispered before Samara pressed her forehead to Angel's when a wheel chair bumped into her making her look.

"Yes Janie?" asked the Maiden looking at her human sister.

"What's going on?" asked Liara.

"Samara…"

"I love her." smiled the Justicar making Angel melt at hearing that and Samara held onto her tighter as she sort of went limp. "Oh Goddess…"

"So you do love her back?" asked Liara as Samara managed to get Angel to stand up.

"Of course."

"When did you realize it?" asked Jane.

"While she was on Earth fighting the Reapers. I realized I don't like it when someone is away from me." Samara took the girl's chin in her fingers and lifted her face up. Their lips pecked together making Angel giggle like a school girl.

"So off the topic of Angel being a love struck school girl, the Citadel is staying in Earth Space." stated the Commander.

"Really? It's farther for Aria." stated Angel.

"It's staying until it has enough repairs to go back to where it belongs." chuckled Jane. "From what I believe, Aria is staying with Tevos until."

"Mm…as long as she doesn't do illegal things." muttered Samara pressing her lips to Angel's neck. "Although once I can get to Thessia, I'll be retiring as a Justicar."

"What?!" asked Angel looking at her.

"The code forbids me from having any emotional attachment. If I wish to be with you then I must not be a Justicar any more."

"Well if you enjoy being a Justicar why stop?" asked Angel.

"Cause maybe I want to be with you more than I want to be a Justicar." She kissed Angel quickly a couple of times. "Plus at least I get to spend some time with Falare with out worrying about my code."

"So you Angela, I asked Liara to uh…"

"We're going to get bonded." smiled the 109 year old Maiden.

"Married…human term." stated Angel making Liara nod and hug onto Jane.

"Bonding is the Asari term for marriage." stated Samara rubbing Angel's back. "Instead of rings…"

"…we wear bracelets." whispered Angel making the Justicar nod. "How long are you going to wait?"

"Five or six months…all depends on the credits." answered Liara as she rubbed at Jane's head making the human smile at the feeling.

"Sounds like a plan." smiled the Maiden.

Angel moved into a house that her parents got for her after her time in the hospital was over, Samara had gone with her making the girl extremely happy. Jane and Liara where going to get married/bonded in a couple of months with Angel on Liara's side as her bride's maid, it would involve Angel walking with Garrus since he was 100% likely to be Jane's side. Kasumi had gotten Angel's fridge stocked up with food for her since Angel had another month and a half before going to the Citadel. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a can of soda while Samara was hanging out in the living room, New York was rebuilding at the moment but luckily a lot of stores and places hadn't been destroyed. Angel was staring at the food trying to figure out what to eat when Samara came in and hugged her around the waist.

"I don't know what to make for dinner."

"Sweetheart maybe I should make something. You're still recovering." stated the Justicar hugging her close.

"Can you even cook?"

"What kind of a question is that? I used to cook for my bondmate and kids all the time."

"Alright fine but I want something with hamburger in it."

"Um…" started Samara.

"Goddess I love you." she kissed the Justicar quickly. "Hamburger." She took it out and held it to her making the Justicar take it and nod.

"Right."

"Sorry my family was more partial to a Thessian meat that apparently tasted like chicken." stated the woman. "How do I cook it."

"Just make sure it's brown, juicy, and no pink."

"Understand." nodded the Justicar.

Angel sat at the island in the kitchen holding a can of soda between her hands as she read a magazine. Samara was doing good when the cooking and she looked back at Angel who's eyes where running over the words before turning the page. "Are you doing fine over there?" asked the Maiden.

"Yes doing fine." answered Samara before pausing.

"Love…" Angel stood up and walked to her. "…stop cooking it now, you're gonna burn it." She turned the stove off making her look. "Don't look upset darling."

"I wanted to make you something but…" she groaned making Angel hug onto her lovingly.

"You did fine, you just second guessed yourself." stated the girl muttering into Samara's shoulder as she kissed it. She nibbled on the older Asari's shoulder, she wasn't in her normal armor at the moment and wore a t-shirt and shorts she had obtained from Angel. She moved to get two plates and took the pan from the Justicar and started putting them onto plates before grabbing some cheese and putting it on top of it, the heat melting it.

"You sure you don't want more than that?" asked the Matriarch staring at her.

"Mm-hm. If I get hungry darling I'll make something else." she said running her fingers across Samara's jaw line with a smile.

"Mm…" she pecked their lips together when Angel pulled her head back down and kissed her a bit harder making Samara grin into the kiss. She set the plate down and wrapped her arms around Samara's neck as she parted her mouth allowing the Justicar to slid her tongue into her mouth.

Angel pulled from their kiss and grinned at her before taking her food and going to the living room. "Love you."

"Love you too." smiled the Matriarch as Angel went to the living room.

Samara watched Angel as she ate and moved around the living room. She had never thought in all the years after her bondmate passed that she'd find herself in love with someone else let alone someone who was so young. Angel walked to the kitchen and putting the plate in the sink when arms encircled her waist making her look to see Samara hugging her close. The Justicar nibbled on her neck making her giggle as she cupped the back of the Matriarch's crest when she felt a hand slid up her stomach and cup one of her breasts. Angel turned in her arms and pressed their lips together real quick making her smile at her.

"What is it Samara?"

"When I tried to have sex with you before you left for the war, I read your mind as we bonded. You wanted to save it until after incase I admitted my love for you. So…why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll be right there." grinned Samara running her tongue along Angel's bottom lip making her giggle.

"I suppose." grinned the 22 year old as Samara clamped her teeth down on the girl's throat making a throaty moan come out of her mouth. "O-Okay…I'll g-go to the room."

"Good girl." whispered Samara before nudging Angel to head towards the stairs of the two story house.

She sat down on the bed in their room and smiled as she thought about the first night they slept together as girlfriend…future bond mates? Angel had cuddled against Samara while muttering into her neck about how happy she had been. She ran a hand down her face as Samara walked in and looked at her, arms went around her shoulders making Angel press her face to Samara's stomach as she stood in front of her. The Justicar smiled as she stroked the back of Angel's crest making her snuggle her face against the Matriarch's stomach when she felt strong hands grasping her shoulders before shoving her down hard onto the bed. She looked up as Samara straddled her waist and smiled down at her before kissing her face making her laugh.

"You…" Samara cut the Maiden off as she tried to speak, her lips claiming the young Asari's lips. The Matriarch holding Angel's face in her hands as they softly kissed one another when Samara poked her tongue against Angel's lips which was rewarded with the girl parting her lips and allowing the skillful tongue to slip into her mouth. Angel ran her nails softly down the side of the older Asari's face as her eyes closed.

Of course Samara was ten times better at kissing than Angel, Angel never really kissed her first girlfriend a lot and she kissed Kasumi every now and then but the thief always took the lead. She felt their lips part and then gasped as lips touched the side of her neck, teeth nibbling at the young Asari's pale blue skin before sinking them hard into a spot. "O-Ow…" whined Angel making Samara's eyes look at her.

"I thought you liked biting." stated the Justicar looking at Angel confused.

"I do but you bit down pretty damn hard." she answered as Samara ran a finger across the bite mark she made, dark purple marks already forming.

"Maybe I was marking you."

"Who's going to take me from you…a Justicar?"

"That Admiral."

"Xen?!" laughed Angel. "She has Tali, Samara. She pretended to like me to make Tali jealous although she isn't too keen on being with someone like her. Tali might like Xen back though I mean I see her look slightly annoyed when Xen hangs out on me but whatever.'

"She won't try to take you away?"

"Oh goddess…Samara?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." she pulled her down and pressed their lips together for a moment before she was forced to pull away as the Matriarch pulled her top off.

"You don't order me around." she muttered as she lifted Angel's hips off the bed and pulled her pants off before holding her up off the bed. She pressed her tongue just above the girl's belly button before licking up her stomach and between her breasts before stopping at her neck to suck on it.

"I know I don't." she gasped as the lips left her neck and took one of her nipples. Samara's mouth felt hot, hotter than normal but it could be because she felt so fucking turned on at the moment. She grabbed the back of the Justicar's crest as her tongue pressed against the hardened bud in her mouth before sucking harder on it making Angel moan softly. She felt her back hit the bed as the older Asari dropped her before spreading her legs and looking at her making the girl blush.

"Have you ever…"

"I've had sex with Kasumi but that's a given."

"No I mean…" she sighed and ran a finger down the girl's wet azure making her gasp. "Sonya used to do one thing to me that I was always to shy to do to her."

"You were shy?"

"Angela…" drawled Samara.

"Why were you shy?"

"I have my reasons my love." she answered before putting her head between Angel's legs and running her tongue over Angel's azure. She felt Angel's hand clasp the back of her crest almost automatically.

"T-This is what you where too shy to do?!" asked the Maiden as she felt the tongue press against her clit and she heard a chuckle come from Samara's throat before nodding.

"Yes it is." answered the Justicar before slipping her tongue inside of her.

"Goddess!" moaned Angel gripping the back of Samara's crest harder and holding her to her azure.

"Mm…" hummed the Justicar.

She slid her tongue deeper inside of the younger Asari while searching for the sweet spot. She found it when she felt the girl's hips jerk once touching it making her grin as she continued to probe that spot with her tongue. She had to grab Angel's hips and hold them down as her hips rose off the bed which made it harder to do what she was doing. She used her thumb against the girl's clit as she licked at her sweet spot and looked up at her as she felt the girl's walls tighten around her tongue making her look back down and remove her tongue before latching her mouth on the girl's clit and sucking hard making Angel gasp loudly before letting out a moan as she came making the Justicar smile.

"So…that was the first time you've…done that?" she panted making Samara nod. "W-Wow…"

"I forgot to meld with you." whispered Samara leaning forward and pecking her lips to Angel's.

"Mm…it's fine my Justicar." whispered Angel pulling Samara's shirt off and staring at her chest. "Wow."

Angel had never seen Samara topless before and her breasts where just fucking amazing. "You alright?" asked the Justicar.

"Goddess…damn you Aethyta." Samara looked at her confused making Angel blush. "I heard her talking to Liara about Liara's mother Benezia…she mentioned about breasts during the Matriarch stage and…I just heard Aethyta in my head saying damn that rack."

"Goddess." sighed Samara.

Angel latched her mouth onto one of Samara's fuller breasts, they where amazing and she fucking loved them. She ran her tongue across the hard nipple in her mouth before sucking on it a bit then laid Samara down before pulling the shorts off her. Angel positioned herself so their azures pressed together and the maiden kissed Samara's leg that she held to her chest before licking a bit of it making the Justicar actually giggle at the ticklish sensation she felt. She then shift a bit before grinding her hips against Samara's making the Justicar let out a throaty moan and she saw the girl stick her tongue out a bit in a playful look. She grasped Angel's hips and moved her harder against her before sitting up and holding her close as the two ground against one another.

"S-Samara…" gasped Angel as she felt herself getting wetter against the other Asari's azure.

"Hush." whispered the Justicar pressing their foreheads together. "Embrace Eternity."

The two watched as the others' eyes glazed over with an inky black color. Angel pressed their mouths tightly against the Justicar's as she felt the pleasure that the Justicar felt through the meld. "_I love you._" said Angel through the meld.

"_And I love you._" answered Samara as their mouths stayed together and they ground together more. The both of them feeling one another's pleasure which doubled their own. Angel ran her nails across Samara's sides before gasping into the woman's mouth.

"_C-Cumming…Samara…_"

"_Cum with me._"

Before Angel could say anything back to Samara through the meld the two of them tensed up against one another as they came, their lips breaking apart. The Matriarch felt the Maiden's nails dig into her shoulder blades as she came against her when Angel gasped. Samara held the 22 year old close as she felt the body shudder, she kissed the side of the girl's face as she continued to feel the body shuddering every now and then. "_Love?_"

"_H-Hang…on._" answered the Maiden.

The Matriarch rubbed the girl's back as she felt the shuddering slowly come to a stop when Angel sat straight up pulling her face from the woman's neck. "_You okay?_"

"_Fine my love that was just the best orgasm I've ever had._" answered Angel making Samara smile. She could see through the meld that what Angel said was true and it made Samara happier knowing their first time together as a couple made the Maiden extremely happy. That was when Angel saw the Matriarch put a hand over her mouth and stifle a yawn the best she could. "_Tired?_"

"_Not as young as I used to be._" answer the Justicar laying onto the bed with Angel on top of her.

"_You're still young._" Angel peppered the Justicar's jaw line with kisses as she cupped a breast in her hand. She heard Samara chuckle, both in and out of the meld but she didn't care. She pecked their lips together and laid her head on Samara's shoulder. "_You're not my grandma's age so you're still young._"

"_I'm nine hundred._"

"_Lies…I saw you're real age. You say you're nine hundred because you're twenty years away from being it so you just round it up from eight hundred and eighty to nine hundred._"

"_I hate you._" groaned the Justicar.

"_No you don't._"

"_Yeah I don't…now let me rest?_" she asked. She saw Angel nod making her kiss her forehead and Angel snuggled close. "_Breaking the meld now._" She felt the girl nod against her before slowly pulling away from Angel's brain making the girl whimper at the loss of contact.

"Blanket…" said Angel sitting up making Samara chuckle as the girl climbed off her to go collect their blanket which Angel had put in the laundry in the morning.

When Angel returned Samara was fast asleep making Angel laugh and cover the still nude Justicar up with the warm blanket before slipping under it and cuddling against her side. She wrapped an arm around Samara's waist as she snuggled into the warmth of both her lover and the warm blanket. The two slept in the bed for a couple of hours, the Justicar had rolled over and had her arm wrapped around the Maiden's waist to hold her close where Angel had her face in Samara's neck. The younger Asari inhaled sharply as she woke up and she looked to see herself snuggled with Samara making her remember what the two of them had one and she giggled. She felt a hand rub her back making her look to see Samara looking at her now but she must've just woken up.

"Hello." grinned Angel.

"I fell asleep on you when you went for the blanket. I'm so sorry."

"No no…you where tired." answered Angel before pecking their lips together. "Now I'm going to shower and get dressed."

"Why?"

"I need to go get some food at the store down the road."

"Not with out me you're not." stated the Justicar.

"No reapers hiding around corners."

"I don't care I'm coming with you."

"Fine fine…shower together?" asked Angel grabbing her hands making Samara laugh.

Their shower was meant to be short but it wasn't. The two of them just stood in the shower for ten minutes kissing one another under the shower, Angel loved it how Samara was taller than her. It just made her feel safe when she was in the arms of a taller and stronger person than her which she was thankful the Goddess gave her someone like Samara. After maybe twenty minutes in the shower Angel forced herself to pull away from Samara's lips to get out and dry off before getting dressed. Samara got dressed in her Justicar armor where Angel wore just a black Alliance t-shirt and jeans when Samara hugged her around the waist before kissing her cheek.

"Samara." laughed the young Maiden.

"Shall we go?"

"Once you release my waist we shall." grinned the Asari.

"Mm…" she felt the arms loosen around her waist and when Angel tried to walk away she was pulled back to Samara. The girl turned in Samara's arms and hugged her. She knew why Samara was like this, having almost lost Angel with the reapers Samara must've feared someone would come and kill her.

Angel was staring at some food as she played with the set of dog tags around her neck that said Jeff's name on then. She had seen Jack and Miranda shopping as well, the two of them sharing a hotel even though Jack would never openly admit that she enjoyed it but she did. She grabbed some boxes of pasta and put them into the carriage, Samara had walked off to go grab a couple of things. Samara didn't want Angel going around the store to much because she was still recovering, her ribs still killed her and because of the blast she headed up getting headaches from what Chakwas believed was caused by a mild concussion and lastly her burns hadn't fully healed so Samara had to apply ointment to them for her. The Justicar went to the pharmacy area and grabbed Angel's prescription of pain medication and ointment before catching up with the girl who was staring at soda, the girl was so zone out she didn't realize Samara was there until she felt lips peck her cheek.

"Sorry. You get what I needed?" asked the Maiden making her nod and rub Angel's head.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking. I've got everything I need if you're ready to go." answered the Maiden pushing the carriage.

"Angela." said the Matriarch sternly making her stop. "Are you feeling bad about yourself again?"

"Sort of…I guess." she answered.

"Stop thinking bad about yourself, you are a beautiful maiden who could've had any woman in the world but you choose an old woman like me." stated the Justicar making Angel turn to look at her.

"You're not old so stop calling yourself that. If I love you, I love you. You cannot help who you love." she snapped making Samara stare at her before walking to her and kissing her forehead. "Why are you so against me loving you even though you love me?"

"Because you're still young and I'm…"

"Shut up." ordered the girl making Samara smirk at her.

"That's my girl."

"You bitch." she stated before hugging her close.

_Six Months Later_

Angel stood smiling as she stared at Liara and Jane as they got bonded/married. She had been forced into a dress but it was a good cause, her sister was marrying the woman she loved. She looked over at Samara who sat beside Kasumi and EDI, she smiled at her making the now Ex-Justicar wink at her and Angel put a hand against her mouth to stop her giggle from escaping. She looked to see her sister and her new sister-in-law kiss as they were pronounced bonded/married by the Asari Priestess, Angel could've sworn she saw Aethyta tearing up but the woman wiped at her eyes to remove the evidence if she had been. Garrus took Angel's arm and the two walked down the aisle after Jane and Liara, as they started leaving the guests got up and followed.

"Alright you're going to ride with Garrus and the others." stated Jane hugging her sister by the car she was taking with Liara. "I will see you at the reception in fifteen minutes."

"Can Samara come in the car?"

"Can't deny your sister her date." stated Liara smiling at her wife.

"Alright fine. Samara can go in the car with you guys. Garrus is bringing some Turian chick he met anyways." laughed Jane.

In the limo Garrus was watching the two Asari making his date chuckle. "Wow…"

"Guys do you have to?" asked Garrus making Angel pull from Samara's lips and look.

"What?" she asked as the Matriarch put her face in Angel's neck, nibbling at the skin making her giggle.

"You keep this up and you two will be naked with in five minutes." laughed the female Turian named Nylixes.

"Mm-hm." hummed Samara licking Angel's throat.

So once arriving at the reception, Aethyta had to drag Angel out of the car and off Samara who seemed pissed off by the action but she followed. Everyone said their speeches to Liara and Jane making Angel twitch slightly as she stared feeling bad about herself again. After the war Samara had Angel go to therapy because of her depression worsening, everyone had paid more attention to Jane rather than Angel who helped Jane stop the reapers. The therapy worked the majority of the time but there were times where her mood would go from happy and excited to hating herself and hating how she wasn't as important as her sister. Samara set a glass of wine down beside Angel, the wine having been made in Thessia making the girl look at it before looking back at her food.

"Angela?"

"I'll be fine just…" started the girl before looking towards Jane who was eyeing her. The girl made a noise before standing up. "…I'll be right back."

"Angela." this time her name was said more sternly making her look at Samara.

"I just need some air my love."

Angel stood outside with her Omni-tool lit up, reporters where all over the fucking place. She twitched and grabbed at her head as she heard her own heart beating when she felt a hand touch her making her freak out. "Angel! Angel stop it!" said a voice making her look to see Jane hugging her around the waist. "Stop…what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong I just…"

"Angel…"

"I wish you were born an Asari!" she answered making Jane looked at her shocked. "Look I've always felt bad about myself, my sister was the first human spectre…something to be amazed at, you defeated Saren…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "…I helped you defeat the Collectors, I helped you defeat the Reapers and nobody notices me." Her sister eyed her with a look of sadness. "I wanted to be left alone because it's your wedding day and I wanted to be depressed by myself."

"Commander Shepard." said a voice interrupting them making them look to see a reporter named Khalisah al-Jilani.

"Angel what do you remember from the Crucible?" asked Jane looking at Angel making her narrow her eyes, her facial markings frowning as well. "You not only tried to protect me but you fired up the Crucible and took on four Banshees by yourself."

"But Banshees scared me…"

"They where attacking me. Khalisah this is my sister, Lieutenant-Commander Angela Shepard."

"I've seen you before. Back on Omega…" she said smiling at her making Angel look at her. "…you asked me not to tell the world what you did to protect me."

"You protected her?" asked Jane.

"Kind of." muttered Angel rubbing the back of her crest. "She pissed off a Krogan."

"She head butted that Krogan…" stated Khalisah.

"Aria's advice." chuckled the Maiden. "Look Jane I didn't mean to ruin today…"

"The war left you like this. I know you felt jealousy here and there because I was something people expected you to live up too before and during the war. Khalisah you owe me a few favors."

"Of course." nodded the reporter woman. "What?"

"My sister has done as much as I have. She helped me stop the Collectors, she helped me fight Cerberus, fight Reapers, she helped me defeat them…do a piece on her. She might be an Asari but she's my sister and she's done as much as I have but in a shorter amount of time than it took me. It took me since I was eighteen to do all that stuff, and here she is at twenty-two years old having done a lot…a couple of years younger than me."

"Of course, I'll get on it right away!" smiled the reporter making Angel look at her sister as the reporter ran off to do so.

"Janie…"

"You deserve it. Khalisah will make people see you for you who are and not for who you are related too." smiled Jane nudging her sister. "Plus she's not that much of an ass any more, I could've kicked her ass back on the Citadel for making me look bad but I didn't…I also know some of her little secrets that she wouldn't want getting out." Angel chuckled at the last bit before looking towards her sister.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"Samara got that worried look on her face again." chuckled the Commander.

Angel and Jane returned to the reception where Angel walked straight into Samara's arms muttering her apologies. Samara was dancing with Angel but the young girl felt awkward since she didn't like dancing but the Ex-Justicar had convinced her with a kiss. Kasumi took Samara's place as Samara went after Jane to ask her a question and of course the thief made Angel laugh more than Samara since Kasumi got all weird when dancing. She would disappear and reappear making the girl stick her pink tongue out between her dark blue lips as she tried not to laugh when she yelped as a hand smacked against her ass. Aria grinned as she walked by as Tevos went after her shouting something at her about being a pig.

Jane took the microphone from the stand near the band making them stop. "So apparently I've been asked if someone could do something during my wedding and bonding ceremony. Once being told the reason I said yes…"

Kasumi was spinning Angel around as Jane handed the microphone to Samara who looked at it. "Do I have to do this in public?" she asked making Kasumi stop so the two could look at her.

"Come on…" laughed the Commander making Samara sigh and rub the back of her crest.

"I um…wanted to ask Angela something." Kasumi straightened Angel up onto her feet before nudging her towards the Justicar. "I've talked to Moraga and Hannah about this a couple of weeks ago but just told Jane and Liara…"

"Told them what?" asked Angel approaching her as Samara held her hand out to Jane who pulled a black box out of her pocket and handed it to her. The girl's eyes widening as she stared at it.

"Become my bondmate." whispered Samara opening the box to show an engagement bracelet making the girl gasp and put her hands over her mouth and others gasped as well.

"I…what?" she squeaked.

"Look at her reaction!" laughed Aria when she let out a noise of pain as Tevos smacked her arm. Khalisah took this opportunity to take pictures making Angel roll her eyes before stepping closer to Samara.

"Become my wife…please." pleaded the Justicar, because Angel hadn't answered her yet she thought Angel was going to say no.

The Maiden kissed her lover as tears left her eyes. "Yes. Yes…a thousand times yes." cried the young girl as Samara felt tears swelling in her eyes. She took Angel's wrist and clipped the bracelet on before hugging her around the waist and spinning her around making Angel cling to her tightly as the two of them smile. The two of them didn't even hear as people clapped and cheered for them, the two of them having melded the moment Samara picked her up.

"_How long have you been planning this?_" asked the Maiden through the meld.

"_A month now. Your mother helped me pick out the right bracelet for you._" answered the Matriarch.

"_I fucking love you._"

"_Good cause your stuck with me now._"

Angel laughed at Samara's answer before kissing her as she stopped spinning and she curled her legs up as she was held off the ground. Their lips moving together as they kissed making Jane smile at Liara who smiled back and winked making the human woman walk over to her before hugging her. That night Angel was asleep in the hotel bed as Samara looked out the window over Thessia, over the past six months it had rebuild 80% of the buildings destroyed. She looked over towards a park that she used to take her daughters to when they where little making her smile before looking back at Angel who groaned and rolled onto her back. She looked at the bracelet on the Maiden's wrist before the thought of Angel being pregnant with Samara's children made the smile widen, no madder how many times she swore she'd never get remarried and have children but Angel changed all that.

"Samara?" groaned the young girl.

"Go back to sleep love." smiled the older woman.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about something…come here." she heard the bed make a noise as Angel got off the bed and walked to her, a blanket wrapped around her naked body. "See that park?"

"Mm-hm." hummed Angel kissing her shoulder.

"I used to take the girls there when they were still little. Morinth enjoyed tormenting other little children but Rila enjoyed the swings where Falare enjoyed everything about it." whispered the Ex-Justicar when she felt Angel kiss her cheek. "Would you want children?"

"Yes."

"Would you carry the child?"

"Yes."

"What if they end up…"

"Samara…your bondmate was a…" started Angel but she stopped. "…pureblood and so were you. I'm not, so I highly doubt if we had children that they'd end up Ardat-Yakshi.

"Don't underestimate the Goddess." whispered Samara kissing the side of Angel's face making the girl press her body into hers. Their bodies molding together before their lips pressed together for a quick kiss.

"I'd never do that." whispered the 22 year old.

"Go back to bed." muttered Samara against Angel's lips making the girl nod. "I'll be back soon."

She did as asked and went back to sleep but when she woke up Samara was still knocked out making her wonder what time her love had gone to bed. She kissed her temple before standing up and putting on her Spectre uniform, she had to go and do something. She quickly wrote a note out in case Samara woke up and she put it on the bed on her pillow before leaving the hotel room. She had gone out and bought a book that had baby names in it, why she had done it…she wasn't entirely sure but she did. She laughed when she returned to the hotel room to find Samara still asleep making her kiss her back and the Ex-Justicar jumped making her wake up and look.

"And what time did we go to bed?"

"Sunrise." groaned the Justicar.

"You ass…I said not to go to bed late."

"Sorry mom." smirked the Justicar before pulling her onto the bed making her laugh and roll around with her. She pinned her while kissing her deeply making the girl moan into her mouth, their lips parting so they could breathe. "When do you wish to bond?"

"How about in five or so months?" she asked licking her Samara's cheek making her nod. "Kasumi is on my side."

"And…oh." started Samara realizing she didn't have any best friends like Angel did.

"Could use my sister, she is your friend." answered the girl wrapping her arms around Samara's neck.

"That is very true." she pecked their lips together making Angel smile.

"How many kids do you wish?"

"I don't care, as long as they don't become Ardat-Yakshi…I don't know if I could handle that again." whispered the Matriarch looking into those bright blue eyes before pressing their foreheads together. She felt her hands be taken and their fingers laced together as the two laid together on the bed listening to nothing but each other's breathing.

"My future bondmate." whispered Angel making Samara crack a smile and look into her eyes.

"Yes…in just a few short months you will be mine." she purred making Angel laugh.

"I was always yours! You just never saw it."

"Well I finally opened my eyes."

TBC…

* * *

**Author Note:** Next chapter will be Angel and Samara either getting married or already married, donno if it will be the last chapter or not. Even if it is I will probably write another Mass Effect fanfic either between Angel and Samara or Angel and…whoever lol. Sorry took me so long to update, if I'm working it's hard to find time to sit down and write. I am extremely sorry the War was short but I ran out of ideas but I added some sex…that's gotta make up for it right? :P yes it must've lol.

K I gotta go do some stuff, I will try and do the next chapter as soon as I can.

Oh and by the way…Angel and Samara will have kids :3


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Stronger than the Code

Note: This swearing, violence, nudity, blood/gore (if I can write detailed stuff) and lesbian relations.

**Story is done for a friend who wanted me to do an OCxSamara story for a while now but I haven't had the game until two weeks ago.**

**Also the background picked for Jane and Angela Shepard is Spacer, so their mother Hannah is alive. I've done research…don't get all judgmental and crap saying I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Angel's Asari markings description suuuuucks! I did my best lol!**

**Pairings!:**

**OCxSamara**

**FemshepxLiara**

**MirandaxJack**

**Some OCxKasumi**

**AriaxCouncilor Tevos**

**Possibly Samantha TraynorxEDI (doing for a friend)**

**Tali'Zorah and Daro'Xen (Xen is a female Quarian lol)**

**NOTE!: Possible last chapter but am not completely sure!**

Chapter 6

It had been seven years since Samara and Angel got bonded at an Athame temple on Thessia with everyone they knew there. Samara was iffy about allowing Aria to come but Angel convinced her in a very lovely way. Thanks to Khalisah, the Maiden had gotten the recognition that Jane knew she deserved about a month after Jane asked the reporter. It had decreased the amount of pressure and depression the Asari felt but once marrying/bonding with Samara the depression disappeared over the course of two months. A year after their bonding Angel was pregnant with their first child and if she thought Samara was protective before after the Reaper war she saw a whole new level of protectiveness once the Ex-Justicar learned her love was pregnant. Asari carried children a little longer than humans, humans carried for nine months where Asari carried for ten to eleven months and one the rare occasion they'd carry for twelve months. Angel only carried for ten and a half months before giving birth to an Asari baby who had Angel's pale blue skin and Samara's steel/grey blue eyes…they named her Nelyna.

"Mommy!" shouted a voice making Angel groan as she laid in bed with a pillow over her head. She heard the door open and grunted as weight hit her, the five year old holding onto her.

"Yes Nel?" asked the now 29 year old Maiden.

"Father wishes for you to get up. She said I had to come do that."

"Mm…why did she want me up?"

"Something about Auntie Jane and Auntie Liara coming over for lunch with Auntie Tali and Auntie Xen!" smiled the little Asari snuggling up to her mommy.

Angel smiled at her child as she thought about the last name she said, Auntie Xen. She chuckled as she remembered how Tali actually openly admitted to having had a crush on the Admiral since she was a younger before her pilgrimage but was afraid of her. The two of them having gotten married four years ago, thanks to Xen's extra part she could get Tali pregnant when ever they wanted a child. Xen having gotten a dick many, many years ago when experimenting on a human before injecting herself with his blood to see if she would become more immune to human infections resulted in a dick because of her tampering with it before injecting herself. The two didn't want children yet but planned on it with in the next year or two, everyone knew Tali was putting it off because she was scared of giving birth but they knew she wanted to be a mother…they'd figure it out eventually.

"What's your father doing?" asked the maiden before covering her mouth and yawning.

"She's cooking you breakfast." smiled the young girl.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes mommy, I ate like forever ago."

"Alright sweetie go tell daddy I'll be right down." answered Angel kissing her forehead before Nelyna leaped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Angel threw her blankets off and looked at the picture on the nightstand of her and Samara during their bonding ceremony making her crack a smile. It was something she loved waking up to so that's why she kept it there. She grabbed her dark blue robe and slid it on before leaving the bedroom to head downstairs, her eyes looking out the window see the part of Earth that they lived on. About four years ago, the Council agreed to moving the Citadel back into Earth space to give it a new surrounding and new view since the old spot it used to be had become filled with debris after Angel and Jane took down a couple of slaver ships. Also somehow the Queen of Omega…MOVED Omega just about half an hour to an hour from the Citadel. So Aria and Councilor Tevos took Angel's old apartment while Moraga and Hannah bought their youngest daughter and her wife a house on Earth. Angel would take a half an hour shuttle ride from Earth to the Citadel four days out of the week, Tevos giving her three days off instead of two. She smiled to herself before jogging down the rest of the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning love." said Samara pulling her close and the two kissing making Nelyna giggle. "How is little one?" her hand going over Angel's stomach making the younger woman smile…she was pregnant with their second child.

"I believe she's fine Samara. I'm only two months pregnant." chuckled Angel.

"Think of a name yet?" asked the Matriarch kissing her forehead and holding her close.

"Reyla?" asked Angel making Samara nod.

"I like that. Nelyna and Reyla." The Matriarch felt Angel kiss her cheek before going over to Nelyna who was coloring in a coloring book that Jane had bought for her last week when she visited.

"What are you coloring sweetie?" asked Angel sitting beside her daughter to look.

"Auntie Jane got me a coloring book that has different species in it!" smiled the little girl. "I'm coloring a girl Quarian! I want to give it to Auntie Tali and Auntie Xen."

"That's a good idea." grinned the Maiden smiling at her daughter.

To tell the truth, Angel never thought she'd be bonded or be a mother. She leaned on her fist watching Nelyna color the picture of the girl Quarian making her chuckle and smile. Samara set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of her making her kiss Samara's hand before picking up her fork and eating her breakfast. "Mommy…"

"Hm?" hummed Angel putting some eggs in her mouth.

"Can we go see Auntie Aria?" asked Nelyna making Samara freeze and Angel look at her. "She and Auntie Thea."

"Um…Samara?" asked Angel making the Matriarch turn to see Angel eyeing her. Samara was and always will be iffy about Aria, especially with their children but Aria was one of Angel's closest friends.

"Sure. We'll go the day after tomorrow. Sound good?" asked the Ex-Justicar.

"Okay daddy!" smiled the five year old making Samara crack a smile.

"Alright, Nelyna it's bath time." said the Matriarch patting her daughter's back.

"Aw. Okay." she pouted before getting off the seat she sat on. Angel chuckled and ate a piece of bacon.

Angel finished her breakfast up and was washing the plate when arms encircled her waist and lips touched the side of her neck. "Where's our child?"

"Playing in the bath with a toy thresher maw." chuckled the older woman.

"Well Wrex was right…she likes it." laughed Angel turning in Samara's arms and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mm…" hummed Samara deepening the kiss making Angel gasp into her mouth as a tongue went into her mouth. Before they could do anything else Samara pulled from their kiss making Angel whimper at the feeling. "You woke up…go get dressed before company arrives."

"Fine." sighed Angel pecking their lips together and heading back upstairs to get dressed.

Around 1pm, Jane and Liara showed up with Tali and Xen as Angel was getting Nelyna dressed. The two of them giggling as Angel tickled her daughter who she dressed in a N7 t-shirt Jane had gotten made for her and a pair of jeans, Angel wearing a t-shirt she got made that said Afterlife and had the Omega symbol on the back of it with her own black jeans. She patted Nelyna allowing her daughter to run out of her room like a bat out of hell to go see her aunties. She slipped her boots on before walking down the stairs to see Jane holding her niece in her arms making the little Asari giggle. Jane set Nelyna down and hugged Angel tightly making the young woman laugh as her big sister held her close.

"So how close are you?" asked the Ex-Justicar to Liara who was pregnant with their first child.

"Seven months along." answered the 116 year old Maiden with a smile.

"Oh yeah…Janie…I'm pregnant again." grinned the girl making Jane, Liara, Tali, and Xen look at her.

"Again?! Damn you go Samara." chuckled Jane making Angel roll her eyes. That was something she'd expect from Aethyta, Moraga, or Aria. "How far?"

"Two months."

"And you couldn't tell me last week?"

"I forgot…I just remember to tell you." laughed the Asari making her human sister sigh and smile at her. "Reyla. That's what we're naming her."

"We're naming ours Rayne." grinned Jane making Liara smile softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"What about you two?" asked Angel looking at Xen and Tali. Two years after the Reapers where destroyed Liara managed to come up with a serum that would allow Quarians, who injected themselves with it, to live outside of their suits for a couple of hours before having to take another shot. So right now Xen was playing with some of Tali's raven black hair, Tali's hair went past her shoulder blades where Xen's raven black hair reached her shoulders. The two of them having the same light shade of purple skin with bright eyes.

"Xen and I have actually been talking about it." blushed Tali. "We're going to try for a child in a couple of weeks."

"I'm gonna have a cousin?!" asked Nelyna making Tali laugh and pick her up, setting her on her lap.

"You might but you're going to have Auntie Jane and Auntie Liara's daughter before ours." smiled Tali making Nelyna hug her "Auntie". Everyone who had been aboard the Normandy was either Auntie or Uncle, along with Aria and Tevos, but that was because the Normandy was Angel's extended family.

"I just wish Thane and Mordin where here to see Nelyna and to see Rayne…" sighed Angel from the spot on the couch making Samara look at her. "Mordin would've talked your ear of Nel…and it would've put you to sleep."

Jane started laughing and she kissed Liara's covered stomach before looking at her sister. "My god, if you ever had trouble putting her to sleep you could've called him up and asked him to talk to her about some experiment he was working on."

"True." laughed Angel as Tali played with Nelyna making Xen smile. "So Xen, ready to be a parent?"

"I've been ready since my pilgrimage years ago but I was creepy to everyone."

"Mm…you are creepy but I love you." whispered Tali pecking their lips together making Xen smile.

"Good cause I love you little one." purred the Admiral making Tali giggle.

"Auntie Tali isn't little!" stated Nelyna making Xen look at her.

"No she isn't but to me she is, she's younger than me." she said poking Nelyna's nose making her look.

"Nel wants to see Aria." stated Angel making Jane look at her.

"Who wants to see me?" asked a voice making everyone look to see Aria standing in the kitchen doorway holding a cup of rum.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" snapped Samara standing up.

"Swear." stated Nelyna making Samara relax.

"Sorry dear." she sighed walking to her daughter and picking her up.

"Angel gave me a spare key. I'm the other godmother remember?" stated Aria walking over to Samara and Nelyna, kissing Nelyna's forehead making the little Asari hug her. She then kissed Samara's cheek who recoiled her head with an annoyed look. "Thea's at a meeting here on Earth and I got bored. I snuck in through the back. Lemme see her."

"Give me the rum." demanded Samara making Aria raise an eyebrow. "You want to hold her you give over the rum."

"Fine." snapped Aria shoving it at Angel who caught it before any of it spilled. She then picked up Nelyna from Samara's arms and hugged the little girl. "Haven't seen you in two months kiddo!"

"Auntie Aria." giggled the little girl.

"Oh so Aria doesn't know yet?" asked Liara.

"Know what?" asked the lavender Asari.

"Angel's pregnant again." stated Tali.

"Damn…what the hell Justicar…"

"Ex Justicar." corrected Samara.

"Whatever! You got her pregnant already?!"

"It's been six years Aria." sighed Angel passing the rum to Jane who set it down. "I'm entitled to be pregnant again. Give…" Aria handed Angel back her child. "Nap time for you little one."

"But lunch!"

"I'll make you some lunch when you wake up, I'll make your favorite IF you go straight to bed to take a nap." stated Angel poking her daughter's forehead.

"Auntie Kasumi's ramen?!"

"No it's Mommy's ramen. I can't make Kasumi's ramen, she puts certain stuff in it and she won't tell me what it is. She's evil." she hissed in a playful way.

"She's not evil!" laughed the little Asari.

"Evil Kasumi!" repeated Angel walking up the stairs to put Nelyna down for her nap.

She came back downstairs to see Samara handing out plates with sandwiches and chips on the plate. She kissed the Matriarch before sitting down and laying against her while eating her own sandwich. An hour passed and they all left, leaving Samara to go deal with their child while Angel went to take a hot bath. The next day they didn't do much aside from laying around the house and watching TV with their daughter but the day after they took a shuttle to the Citadel where Councilor Tevos met them and was hugged by Nelyna making her smile. She picked the little Asari up and hugged her again, shifting her so she sat on her hip before walking back to their apartment with Samara and Angel.

"Hey Angel!" shouted Jason running up and smacking into her.

"Watch it!" snapped Samara shoving him back. Oh goddess…she was getting protective again.

"Whoa what I do?" he asked.

"She's two months pregnant and you smacking into her isn't smart!"

"Samara…" stated Tevos making her look. "…calm down."

"I already knew she was prego." stated Jason making Samara look at Angel with a raised brow look, if she had brows that is.

"I told Jason after I told you."

"Hey kid." smiled Jason rubbing Nelyna's head.

"Hi Uncle Jason!"

"I'm off duty by the way. If you want I can take her to the arcade and bring her back to the apartment." stated the Turian.

"I don't t…" she saw Angel looking at her. "…fine. Have her back in an hour, hour and a half."

"Understood." he said taking Nelyna from Tevos with a smile before walking off.

"Were you like this with your other kids?" asked Tevos.

"No. Sonya was always protective. I suppose it's normal, the father is always protective."

"My mom's protective." stated Angel.

"Your mother is weird and she scares me sometimes."

"Least she's not grandma." smirked Angel making Samara shiver at the thought of Rezia.

"Sadistic bitch."

"Swear." stated the 29 year old.

"Fuck you."

"Yes please!"

"No no…" said Aria walking around a corner. "…that's how you get pregnant." She patted Angel's belly making her look. "Name?"

"Reyla."

"Pretty."

"What's wrong with you Aria?" asked Samara.

"Um…" started Aria.

"We're trying to have a baby so Aria's getting iffy." stated Tevos.

"Who's gonna carry?"

"Thea will. I wanna be the dad this time." smirked Aria making Angel laugh and hug her best friend. "It's just…the whole my first daughter thing and all, I'm worried."

"You'll do fine." whispered Tevos kissing Aria's cheek.

"What's up with everyone trying to get pregnant?" asked the youngest Asari amongst the four.

"It's popular these days." started the lavender Asari making the girl smirk.

"Who else is trying?" asked the dark blue Asari.

"Tali and Admiral Xen." answered Samara. "Plus Liara is pregnant."

"Yeah we know." stated Tevos. "Liara met me for lunch the other day."

Aria poured drinks, Angel's being soda instead of alcohol since she was pregnant. Samara had her arm wrapped around Angel's shoulders as they talked with Aria and Tevos, the younger woman inhaling as she felt tired. "What's wrong?" asked the Ex-Justicar looking down at her.

"Tired and sore." she muttered. "Only two months in and I'm already sore."

"Oh! I have something that might be of some use!" said Tevos sitting straight up on the couch. "Aria got it cause…well she's Aria and she gets fucked up a lot."

"HEY!" snapped the Queen of Omega.

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"Medi-Gel bubble bath. You put it into your bath and it will help aches and pains. A lot of Asari in the embassies said it works wonders when pregnant."

"Yeah we have an extra bottle. I'll go get it." said Aria setting her cup down to go and get the bottle of bubble bath.

"She was like this when you were pregnant with Nelyna. She gets worried and careful." chuckled the Councilor sipping her Asari wine.

"She's always cared for her. Saved her from me…" whispered Samara.

"Here." said Aria tossing the bottle at Angel but Samara snatched it up before it could even hit Angel…well she didn't know if it would but Samara wasn't going to take the change.

"Thanks Aria." stated Angel making the Asari nod at her.

Jason arrived an hour and a half later like Samara instructed but Nelyna was fast asleep and clutching a plush toy of a Turian which Jason had won for her out of the claw machine. Angel kissed Aria's cheek and hugged Tevos as Samara took Nelyna to head back home since Angel had fallen asleep for ten minutes against her bondmate. Once getting home Angel fell asleep on the couch, Nelyna being a good little daughter asked her daddy for a blanket to cover up mommy. Angel stayed asleep the majority of the night, missing dinner and not being able to put Nelyna to bed like she usually did but Samara just told the truth and said Angel wasn't feeling good. The Ex-Justicar was cleaning up the living room when she heard a sharp intake of breath making her look to see Angel looking around before groaning.

"I missed dinner."

"There are leftovers." answered the Matriarch putting Nelyna's toys in the toy box that was downstairs. She crawled over to the couch and kissed her bondmate a couple of times. "I'll go heat them up for you?"

"What did you make?" asked Angel.

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. It's what little one requested."

"Little one takes after her mommy." chuckled the pale blue Asari.

"Yes well…I'll bring the food to you my love."

"No. No…" said Angel standing up and Samara grabbed her arms to steady her just in case. "I want to eat in the kitchen, I know you wash the dishes at this time of night."

"Fine." chuckled the Matriarch as they walked to the kitchen, passing the glass case that Samara had her Justicar Armor in. She still wore her headpiece because Angel loved how it looked on her so she never put that away but inside was not just her armor but also the weapons she used.

"Do you miss being a Justicar?" asked the 29 year old as Samara sat her down at the kitchen table.

"A little but I left that life to start this one with you."

"Do you regret it?"

"Never."

"So you're glad that we're together." smiled the younger Asari.

"I'm happy Angela. I'm really happy, trust me. I've got someone who loved me even when I swore my code was more important, I have a loving daughter and I have another one on the way. You are my life, you'll always be my life." she whispered before kissing Angel softly on the lips making her kiss back.

"I love you Samara." whispered Angel making Samara hug her and Angel kissed her stomach.

_Three years later_

"Who taught Reyla to do that?!" snapped Angel as her three year old daughter Reyla had created a biotic shield around herself. Angel and Samara had begun teaching Nelyna to control her biotics when she was five years old but Reyla wasn't at that age yet. Unlike Nelyna who looked more like her mother, Reyla looked just like Samara except for the eyes which were a normal blue color.

"Hehe…" chuckled Jack sitting on the couch with Miranda.

"Jack! You ass!" snapped Angel.

"Swear." said a 8 year old Nelyna walking by. Unlike Angel, her mother, grandmother and so forth, Nelyna wasn't aging as fast as they did.

"Sorry sweetie." answered Angel.

"Sorry I didn't know she's actually pick it up Angel but come on it's funny!" laughed Jack.

"I will sick Rayne on you." stated Jane making Jack look at her with wide eyes. Last time Rayne, Liara and Jane's daughter, was around Jack…she bit her.

"Where the hell is Samara?" sighed Angel.

"Swear."

"Sorry." groaned the now 32 year old Asari.

"Where did Samara go anyways?" asked Miranda holding Jack's hand.

"She went to go pick up some food." sighed Angel rubbing the back of her crest as Nelyna climbed onto her Auntie Jack's lap and Jack rubbed her head. "Alright Reyla…please come out…" Reyla looked at Angel. "Pretty please?"

"Mommy!" said Reyla launching herself at Angel making her catch her and laugh.

"That's my girl! Now…go attack your Auntie Jack!" she said making Reyla laugh as Angel put her in Jack's lap with her sister.

"So have you and Samara…" started Jack before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes last night."

"Seriously?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah. The kids are heavy sleepers…thank fuck. Samara makes me scream." stated the young Asari making Jane spit soda out of her mouth. Angel chuckled and looked at her sister with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't…" she waved her hand.

"Oh like I needed to know how you get Liara to moan your name! You told me in detail!" stated the 32 year old making Commander glare at her.

"No explain to me again why the Commander does not age?" asked Jack.

"The implants when Cerberus rebuilt her." stated Miranda. "The Illusive man wanted her to be around for a long time so it slows down her aging. She'll probably live to be two hundred…he paid a lot of money for the best implants. Mm…we need to go Jack. I have an appointment to get my nails done."

"Why?" groaned the tattooed woman.

"Cause you like it when I run my nails down your back as I'm…" she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Coming!" she said setting the girls onto the couch before running after her girlfriend as Samara was walking in through the door making her look.

"What did I miss?"

"Miranda's getting her nails done. Nothing much." stated Angel rolling her eyes. "Jack taught Reyla to create a biotic shield…I wanted to kick her a…butt."

"Why didn't you?" she asked pecking their lips together before heading to the kitchen.

"Cause of the kids being here. I would've if they where sleeping."

"Speaking of sleeping. It's almost bed time isn't it?" asked Samara, it was seven thirty in the afternoon but they liked their girls having a good night sleep.

"Yeah." stated Angel walking to Nelyna who was still as small as she was when she was six, she picked her up and then picked Reyla up. "Who wants to go with daddy?"

"I do!" said Nelyna making Samara take her happily.

"Mommy." muttered Reyla seeming tired.

"Someone's tired. They used too much of their biotics." chuckled Samara kissing her youngest daughter's head before heading upstairs with her bondmate.

"Hey I'm gonna go!" said Jane. "I got my girls to get home too!"

"Yup!" shouted Angel.

Angel laid Reyla down in her room while playing with her hands as Samara laid Nelyna down. "Good night Rey." whispered Angel before kissing her youngest daughter's forehead.

"Night mama." muttered Reyla rolling over in her bed and hugging her stuffed thresher maw toy to her chest. She stood up and walked out of the room to see Samara cracking Nelyna's door.

"Cuddled with her thresher maw toy?"

"Yes…Wrex keeps getting them thresher maw themed toys." chuckled Samara taking her wife in her arms then kissing her making Angel kiss her back.

"They're Shepards…that's his reason." answered Angel before laying her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Wanna get pregnant again?"

"Not really no." stated Angel making Samara laugh and kiss her head. "Maybe in another year or two."

"I can do that." smiled the Ex-Justicar kissing Angel's neck and nibbling on it.

"Bath." said Angel patting her wife and heading to their master bathroom.

"Yeah well, you start it I'm gonna go lock the front door and I'll get in with you."

"No sex." ordered the girl.

"I wasn't planning on it dear. We'll do that later."

Angel fired their tub up which had jets coming out of the sides and she sat her now naked form into the hot water making her eyes roll back a bit because of how soothing it felt to her. Samara came in stripping herself of the clothes she wore before stepping in and Angel sat up for her to sit behind her. She pulled Angel close and ran a hand down her stomach while kissing the side of her head making Angel look at her. Samara smiled at her before pecking their lips together and Angel turned so she could lay on her side beside Samara so she could snuggle against her. The Matriarch kissed her cheek before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close with a smile on her face. She then tilted Angel's head up making their eyes meet and Angel saw a look in her wife's eyes that she couldn't pin point.

"Samara?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For bothering me because you loved me. For making me happy again." she whispered making Angel blush a little. "I have a beautiful wife and two more beautiful daughters, a loving extended family and friends that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Well you're welcome. I swore when I fell in love with you that I'd somehow be with you and I am. So trust me…I need to thank you too. You made my dream come true."

"Well I'm glad."

"The Goddess might have done things in your life that you didn't approve of but she put me in your life." whispered the young Asari making the older Asari smile before kissing her once more.

"I love you. I've probably always loved you but never saw it until you where on Earth with your team and the reapers."

"I was in love with you the moment you stabbed me." grinned Angel making Samara start laughing and she held Angel closer to her body while kissing her face.

"You are such a weird girl."

"But you love me for it!" giggled the Maiden.

"Of course I do, I'll love you even if you start acting like Xen."

"Oh Goddess…I hope I don't. I'd be scared of myself."

"And I'll tie you up."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" purred the younger woman.

"Take it however you want but if you start acting like Xen, I will tie you to the bed until you go sane." stated Samara.

"How about we just skip all that and you just tie me down later tonight or tomorrow. Fuck me senseless?" suggested Angel.

"I already do that. You where limping three weeks ago."

"Cause you took Aria's advice and went rougher than you should have."

"You weren't complaining."

"Fuck you."

"Later. Bath time." smiled Samara rubbing Angel's back as she kept her close.

"Damn it Samara…"

"What?"

"I love you so fucking much." smiled the Maiden.

"I love you more. Now and forever." answered the Matriarch kissing her wife once more.

The End…or TBC?

Not entirely sure if I want this to be over or not, I did just come up with another AngelxSamara story that would be one long chapter. I'm not gonna go into details because I don't know if I wanna do it or not. Plus I don't know if I'm going to continue this cause I've run out of ideas.

So yeah…if this is the end then thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. But if I continue then see you all next chapter lol.


End file.
